Safe at Last
by savedprincess85
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. HOPING TO UPDATE BY END OF SUMMER 2019 When Hermione walks in on Ron cheating on her, she decides that she has had enough and leaves. After enduring his abuse for years, she decides to take her destiny into her own hands and gets a job at Hogwarts. Involves scenes of rape, abuse, and recovery. Please read and review :) Trigger warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I finally got a beta for my story! I will slowly be uploading the updated/ beta'd chapters. :)_

 _All the love for Mrs. Ren. You are undoubtedly an amazing beta and friend. You have encouraged me to keep writing when I wanted to give up! :) If you guys like great stories check out her stories! They are amazing! I've read the Red String of Fate twice...it's that good! :)_

Hermione

Hermione paced the hall in front of the Headmistress's office at Hogwarts. She was nervous. Not because it was an interview, but because she was afraid that Professor McGonagall would notice her bruises. She had tried to glamour them and cover them up with clothes, but the professor was not stupid. She may be able to see through it all.

Hermione had left her job at the Ministry yesterday, desperate to get away from Ron and the rest of the Ministry. She was currently living with Harry and Ginny, but she couldn't stay there for long. It was just too small, and while she loved Harry and Ginny, it was so hard knowing Ron could show up any time. Her life had changed so much in just a few short weeks.

***Two weeks prior

Hermione came home from work. As she flooed into the flat she shared with Ron, she saw clothes all over the place. This wasn't normally surprising. Ron was a bit of a slob, but these were women's clothes, in colors that Hermione never wore. Walking through the flat toward the bedroom, she heard noises that were definitely not just Ron wanking. She heard a woman moan in ecstasy. Rounding the corner, Hermione saw the man she had stopped loving almost three years ago shagging none other than Lavender Brown.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Lavender looked up and blushed. Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione realized her mistake almost immediately. How had she missed the signs of Ron's infidelity? Lavender pushed Ron off of her and walked past Hermione.

As she walked past, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't know you were still together." Hermione heard the floo a minute later.

Looking at Ron, who was still naked and angry. So angry that Hermione immediately backed away, knowing the look that was in Ron's eyes. As he drew near her, he said, "You think you can just interrupt the best sex I have had in a long time and not expect me to react?" He pushed her against the wall violently and slapped her over and over. He continued to yell obscenities, and Hermione tried to push him off of her. She was terrified.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her toward the bed, "This is what you want isn't, Hermione? You want me inside of you instead of Lavender. Then take it. Fuck you, Hermione, fuck you." With each word, he tore her skirt, ripped her panties off and started raping her violently.

Hermione tried to push him off of her. He had her arms above her head and with a few thrusts expelled his seed inside of her. She was crying violently. She couldn't reach her wand. When he was finished, he punched her face and let go of her. "There, you whore, it's what you wanted." And he walked to the bathroom to shower.

Hermione had grabbed her wand from where it had rolled to the floor when Ron had ripped her skirt. She repaired her knickers and skirt. She grabbed her purse that had the undetectable extension charm on it, accio'd all her clothes and books. Looking around she accio'd the photos of her parents that she had, and apparated to Harry and Ginny's flat. She knocked on the door and waited hoping no one would notice her. Harry answered the door.

"Please don't tell Ron I'm here," she said and fainted into Harry's arms.

"What the fuck?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband as he carried Hermione to the living room.

"I don't know," Harry said as he looked at his best friend's wounds all over her face. Her wrists were bruised and there was blood coming from her scalp.

"Should we take her to St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked quietly. She was scared for her friend.

"No, we have some dittany and I know a few spells she taught me to help with concussions. I think that is why she fainted. She may be in shock." Ginny nodded and ran to get the dittany, and Harry started saying spells under his breathe over Hermione's body. Hermione started awake with a scream.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I thought he would get better, but he has just gotten worse. I walked in on Ron and Lavender having sex. Well, when Lavender left, he turned on me. He…he raped me. Then he punched me. I can't go back to him. I'm terrified of him." Hermione cried.

"Oh, Hermione, how long has this been happening?" Harry asked, holding his best friend close to his chest as she cried.

"This was the first time he raped me. But he has been increasingly violent for three years. Do you remember when he got turned down to play for the Cannons? That was the first time he had hit me. I thought he was just angry about being rejected by the team. But it never stopped. About once a week, he would come in drunk and use me as his punching bag. I tried to get away, but everyone expects us to work. Everyone expects us to make it, but I can't do it anymore. Harry, I can't do it anymore." Hermione grabbed Harry's shirt and cried.

Harry was seething. Ron did this to Hermione? It had been going on for so long. Harry was aware of his short temper and his outbursts at work, but not this, never this.

"Hermione, look at me," Harry said quietly and waited for Hermione to wipe her eyes and look at him,

"You never have to see Ron again. He is not welcome here. You are safe here. Don't worry. I will get a restraining order put on him so he can't bother you at work either. We will set upwards on your office against him. Hell, I will set upwards here so he can't come here. You will be safe here. I'm so sorry that this happened." Looking into his best friend's eyes, he realized that he should have realized something was wrong when Hermione had stopped being the "know it all" and allowed Ron to talk over her all the time. There were so many tells that something was going on, but he didn't realize it at the time.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"Do you want to report this, and go to St. Mungo's to get checked over?" Harry asked.

"No, you know and since you are head of the Aurors now, you can help keep this quiet. I would rather it was "Leaked" that Ron and I are broken up, but nothing else. I can't handle anything else. And no to St. Mungo's. There is no way I can go in and not be questioned by everyone. I will be ok. Thank you, Harry, for being my friend."

****Outside McGonagall's Office

She had only seen Ron once while at work the previous week, he had headed toward her, but she had set upwards all over her floor to alert her to his presence. Thankfully, Harry was also on the floor at the time. Harry ushered her into her office and had stopped Ron from getting close. Ron pulled his wand on Harry and started throwing hexes at him, but Harry was much quicker, even against his best friend, who was quickly stupefied and arrested. Hermione quickly went home after that, resolving to quit. Harry came home that night and told her about an opening at Hogwarts for Charms teacher and Muggle Studies. She jumped at the chance and immediately used Harry's owl, Penny, to send a letter to Headmistress McGonagall. Harry assured her that Ron would not be welcomed anywhere near his home and that their friendship was over. Hermione could read her best friend well, he felt guilty for not noticing the signs earlier. The guilt that Harry and Ginny felt was overwhelming and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione had received an owl back at dawn telling her that her interview was today at 10 am. She immediately got dressed and picked up her beaded purse that still had the extension charm on it. All of her belongings were inside the purse. She hugged Ginny goodbye and Apparated to Hogsmeade. Walking to Hogwarts brought back so many memories, good and bad. She didn't want to think of Ron right now. She was focused on getting this job so she could be safe at Hogwarts.

When the Griffin started rising, she knew it was time for her interview, she stepped onto the stairs and allowed it to take her to the headmistress's office.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you again for the illustrious Mrs. Ren for beta-ing this mess for me! :)_

Upon entering the headmistress's office, Hermione realized that it looked very different from when Professor Dumbledore was headmaster. Instead of all the gizmo's and gadgets that seemed to cover all surfaces, books were everywhere. It was neat, but neat in a used bookstore kind of way. Hermione instantly felt at home. She looked at Professor McGonagall and shook her hand.

"Welcome, Hermione! It has been a long time." Professor McGonagall smiled at her and Hermione instantly felt at ease.

"Hello Professor, I'm going, to be honest, and say that I am a bit nervous. It has been a few years since I interviewed for a job." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Call me Minerva, dear, you are no longer a student," Minerva said, gesturing for Hermione to take a seat. "I am actually curious about your decision to change careers. What made you choose to write to me when you had a wonderful job at the ministry?"

Hermione was torn. Should she tell the real reason for her position change? Or keep it a secret? It may be a good idea for at least one person to know what happened just in case Ron found her here. She felt safe at Hogwarts, but Ron was unpredictable.

Making up her mind, she said, "Minerva, Ron and I split up two weeks ago. The short story is I walked in on him and another woman having sex in our bed. He had been abusing me physically for years, but two weeks ago, he raped me and beat me badly. I Apparated to Harry's flat and took refuge there. I can't work at a place where Ron has the ability to corner me. I didn't feel safe. As much as I loved my career, I need to feel safe. Harry told me about the opening here and it just seems perfect." A few tears were falling down Hermione's cheeks, but as she finished she saw that Minerva was livid.

"You are completely safe here. Ronald Weasley will not be allowed on the grounds of this castle. Thank you for telling me about this. I am sorry that this happened. I had hoped that Mr. Weasley would mature out of his temper, but I see that I was wrong. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I would suggest letting me know when you plan on taking trips to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley so that I can make sure you come back safely. I can't protect you there. But I also trust that you are aware of that and will take the appropriate precautions. Hermione, which position would you like? Charms or Muggle Studies? You can have either teaching post for as long as you like. If we can't get another professor to take the other class, would you be willing to cover for a few weeks until we get another professor?"

"I would love to teach Charms. What happened to Professor Flitwick? He was amazing! And of course, I can cover both classes for as long as you need me too. There are only four classes for Muggle Studies correct? I wouldn't mind handling both all year. It will keep me occupied. I need to stay busy this year." Hermione said, looking at her hands.

"Filius has decided that it is time for him to retire. He is exhausted. It has been six years since the war, and he never really got to mourn all the people that we lost. I think it took its toll on him. He needs a break. He said in a few years, he may come back, but I doubt it. He has worked here nearly as long as I have and as much as he will miss the students, it will be good for him to do something different." Minerva said.

"I'm happy for him. He deserves the break. He has worked for so many years. You deserve a break as well, Minerva. You have worked so hard for this school for so long." Hermione said with a smile.

"I have, but I'm not ready to let go. This school is what keeps me going. I don't want to leave until there is someone strong to replace me. This school is still healing from the war. We are graduating the last class that saw the castle at its worst this year. Those students have helped heal the castle, helped heal me." Minerva said sadly.

"I understand. Thank you, Minerva. Where should I put my things? I'm not sure where the professors sleep at night, now that I think of it." Hermione asked, rising.

Minerva laughed at that, "That is because the bedrooms are attached to the offices, but they are warded from students. We don't allow dalliances between students and professors. I know I don't need to go over that with you. There are also a few rules on relationships between professors, but the most important thing to remember is that as long as you teach your classes, you are free to come and go as you want and have a relationship with any consenting professor. Discretion is appreciated at all times though."

"Don't worry, Minerva. I'm not planning on having any sort of relationship anytime soon, if ever again. I need to heal too. I'm hoping the castle can help me." Hermione said quietly.

Minerva nodded. "When you go to the Charms classroom, you will see your office door, inside your office, you will see your apartment door there as well. professors have dinner together in the Great Hall in the evenings. It is a chance to not feel alone in this castle. Most professors have homes to go to during the summer, but there are a few of us who choose to stay here. Feel free to join us this evening." Minerva said. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione. I'm glad you are here."

"Thank you, Minerva. I will go settle in." Hermione said, walking towards the door. Looking at her watch, Hermione realized it was almost lunchtime. "How do other meals work? Do I go to the kitchens for breakfast and lunch?"

"Oh, yes, you can go to the kitchens and the house elves will help you. You will have a small kitchenette in your room. And you can take anything from the kitchens you please to fill your pantry. If you request anything specific, the elves will get it for you. Or if you have allergies, please let them know so they know not to put something on your plates." Minerva explained.

"Ok, wonderful," Hermione said, walking through the door and the Griffin stairs went down to bring her to the entryway.

For the first time a long time, Hermione felt safe. Safe from pain and excited about her new position as a professor. Walking to the Charms room, she saw that the room was bare. She would need supplies to make the walls interesting. Inside her office was bare as well. The desk was a solid light oak with a nice leather chair behind it. The walls and shelves were bare as well. She noticed a door that she had never seen before on the left wall.

She walked to it and it opened on its own. Inside was a cozy one-room apartment, that was quite spacious. Her bed was against the far wall. It was similar to the beds in Gryffindor tower, but instead of a single bed, it was at least queen size with hangings around it. A large window was at the foot of the bed allowing beautiful light to fill the room. It was bright and spacious. Turning to the right, a cozy couch, wing back chair, and ottoman sat around a small coffee table.

The small kitchenette had a stove, oven, and what looked like a refrigerator, but she knew that it would not run off electricity. Hogwarts magic scrambled all things electronic, except the very basic of electronics like watches and hearing aids.

Hermione felt at home. She set her purse down on the table and opened it. She accio'd her books and put them on the shelves that lined the walls. Placing the few photos on the walls and on her nightstand. Her clothes went into the wardrobe. Turning toward her door, she warded it against anyone besides herself and Minerva. No one else needed to enter without her. She conjured lovely curtains to cover the window and keep the morning light out when she needed extra sleep. She stopped working when her stomach grumbled and she looked out the window and realized it was nearly time for dinner.

She looked into the bathroom door that was between the bed area and the kitchenette. It had a vanity, toilet, and bathtub/shower combination. She was happy that she would have an option to have a bath sometimes. She washed up and changed her clothes to something less dusty. She realized that she didn't know if she should wear her wizard robes or if muggle clothing was appropriate. Deciding to wear her muggle clothing, as it was just the professors, and she wanted to be comfortable. She would have to wear the wizard robes every day soon enough. Her simple jeans and a button-down shirt and flats made her feel normal. She grabbed a book, just in case, and walked to the Great Hall to meet her fellow professors. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't nervous, but she was excited as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Making her way to the Great Hall, Hermione noticed the changes made since she was a student. The paintings were different along this hallway. The suits of armor were shiny and newer looking. Sadly, there were also a few new ghosts since the war. A few students had decided not to cross over at death. Colin Creevy being one of them. The fourteen-year-old was floating ahead of her.

"Hey, Colin! How are things for you?" Hermione asked walking up beside him. He was obnoxious as a little boy, but as a ghost and after seeing the war, he was sober and helped the students with their studies up to the fourth year.

"Hermione! It's been a long time. I miss having friends here. I will be glad when the students return. Us ghosts who fought in the war, feel lonely when the students are gone for holidays. But I am glad that you are here. Professor McGonagall said that you are going to be the new Charms teacher and the temporary Muggle Studies teacher. I thought I may take the job if no one else can be found to fill it. I'm not sure if anyone will listen to me though. I was muggle born though so I could easily teach the class. What do you think?" Colin said excitedly.

"That is a wonderful idea. How about you join me in the Muggle Studies classes and help me teach and see if it would be a good fit for you." Hermione said smiling. She really wanted Colin to be happy in the afterlife.

"Yes! Thank you, Hermione! I'm going to go talk to the rest of the ghosts. My friends will be so excited." Colin said floating away.

Hermione reached the Great Hall. She saw quite a few teachers. Taking a deep breath, the candles lit the room but only the teacher's table was being used. She saw the massive hulk of Hagrid and smiled. She had at least a few friendly faces. Professor Vector was also there, speaking with a teacher whose face she couldn't see, just the silvery white hair that was cut short on his head. For some reason, the color of his hair was familiar. When Professor Vector moved to sit in her seat next to the wizard, the wizard turned to face forward and Hermione saw that it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione groaned a little to herself. She hadn't been aware that he was a professor. While Hermione had spoken at his trial and was, in general, ok with him, she didn't know if she should trust him not to be vile to her. But they were both adults now, maybe he had grown out of calling her foul names.

Hermione walked around the table and sat next to Hagrid.

"Well, Hermione, how are you? Professor McGonagall told me you were here. How are Harry and Ron? I just had a letter from Harry, but I haven't heard from Ron in a while." Hagrid asked.

"Umm… Harry is doing well. He and Ginny are very happy together. I don't really know how Ron is. He and I split up a few weeks ago. That is why I am here. I needed a career change and this seemed perfect." Hermione said simply. She noticed that Malfoy was listening with a smirk on his face. She shook her head and looked at her plate, sighing quietly.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. Are you our new Charms teacher? Or did you decide on Muggle Studies?" Hagrid asked looking at her sadly.

"Charms and Muggle Studies. I talked to Colin Creevy on the walk to the Great Hall and I think he will help me teach Muggle Studies. He has an interest in teaching the class. I really think that would be a good fit, especially if we can't find another teacher for the class." Hermione said quickly. Food appeared before her and she ladled some soup into her bowl and started eating. She really was very hungry, having skipped lunch.

"I think that is a good idea, Hermione. Why didn't I think o' that? I may talk to some of the other ghosts and see if they want to help with my classes. It would be right interesting to have ghosts help teach." Hagrid said to Hermione, but his attention was taken by the teacher on his other side.

Hermione was glad to not have to talk for a few minutes. She was at the end of the table and didn't have to worry about anyone on the other side of her talking to her. She also had a great view of the rest of the staff table. She saw quite a few new teachers, but a few older ones as well. Professor Sinistra was sitting on the other side of Malfoy. She was still wondering what class Malfoy would teach. Malfoy seemed to sense her eyes on him because he looked up and smirked at her. She gave him a small smile, hoping it didn't look to weak. He lifted an eyebrow to her but didn't look away. She looked down at her food first. It was hard looking someone in the eyes when she didn't trust them. And she didn't know if she could trust Malfoy. She realized that she had a lot of lingering fear to deal with. Sighing again, Hermione finished her meal. She didn't want to be the first person to leave the table and draw attention to herself. So, she pulled the book out from her lap and set it up against her pumpkin juice. She was glad she had the forethought to bring a book to read. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear when anyone else got up from the table. A shadow fell over her book and she looked up expecting Hagrid to be saying goodbye. But no, it was none other than Malfoy.

"Reading at the dinner table. Hasn't anyone told you that reading at the table is rude?" Malfoy smiled at her. But she flinched away from him.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I didn't want anyone to notice that I was finished. I won't do it again." Hermione said, getting up and holding the book to her chest. She looked up, but not into his eyes. She chose a spot over his left shoulder. She was afraid, afraid of crying in front of him and since she was always dangerously near tears, she walked past him.

 _A/N: I always thought the ghosts could be put to better use than to be floating around the castle for no reason. I mean seriously, we could have had the Grey Lady teaching and found out about the diadem ages before DH._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Yes, I will be writing from Draco's point of view at various times to get a fuller story. I hope this reads ok. I'm not very good at writing from a male perspective._

 **0o0o0oDraco**

"Granger, I was just teasing you. I don't expect you to stop reading. What class are you teaching? I took over the potions class last year after Slughorn retired, again. He said no one was getting him out of retirement this time." Malfoy said smiling kindly. He hadn't meant for her to flinch from him. He was honestly just trying to be nice and start up a conversation. If he remembered anything good from his life at Hogwarts as a student, it was that Hermione was brilliant and could actually keep up when someone talked to her. He also wanted to show that he had changed from his prattish ways.

"I'm teaching Charms and Muggle Studies. If you will excuse me." Hermione said walking around Malfoy, with her head down. Hmm, she was running away from him. Hunched shoulders and hugging her book to her as a shield. If he didn't know better, she was afraid of someone or something.

"Hermione, you will be great teaching those classes." Malfoy said turning to follow her out of the hall.

"Thank you?" Hermione said as a question. He smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I am really glad that you are here because it gives me a chance to thank you for speaking to the Wizengamot for me. I would have sent an owl years ago, but it seemed like something I needed to do in person, but I have not seen you since my trial. And I want to apologize for the prat that I was as a teen. I'm truly sorry for calling you those unspeakable names. I realized about halfway through the war that I didn't want to be on that side anymore. I wanted to help you when, well, you know, you were tortured, but I also knew that if I tried to stop Bellatrix, she would have killed you and probably me." Malfoy said quietly and, in a rush. He didn't have the courage to say it any other way.

"You're welcome. You were forgiven a long time ago. But thank you for apologizing. I really need to go." Hermione said, her voice cracking on the last sentence. He looked at her face, but she was looking at the floor. He saw the glimmer of tears on her cheeks.

"Hermione?" Malfoy called after her. He didn't follow after her, mostly because he didn't know what to say. It reminded him of all the times he had called her names as a teen, but that couldn't be it. He had apologized. And she said he was forgiven.

"Draco," Minerva called from behind him, "Is Hermione ok?"

"I don't know. I," Draco turned and rubbed his neck with his hand, "I apologized for how I treated her as a teen and thanked her for speaking to the Wizengamot for me. But she ran away, I think she was crying."

"I thought so." Minerva said, "Draco, follow me. I need to talk to you, but I don't want anyone else knowing what I am going to tell you."

"Umm…ok," Draco said quietly. He frowned at his superior but followed her. He didn't like being told secrets but knew if Minerva needed to tell him something in confidence, it was important.

He followed her to an empty classroom near the Great Hall. She closed, locked, and silenced the room so that no one could hear what she said. He was nervous now. What did she want to tell him?

"You, maybe more than anyone else besides me needs to hear this, but you cannot let Hermione know that I have told you. Let her tell you in her own time." Minerva said looking at him as an equal.

"Ok, but why do I need to know?" Draco asked.

"I think you can help Hermione where no one else can. You are her peer. She can learn to trust you. If she can do that, she may heal." Minerva took a deep breath. "Hermione and Ron broke up recently."

"Minerva, I really don't care about her love life," Draco said with a scowl. Was she crying over the Weasel?

"No Draco, you will care when I tell you why she left him. He had been physically abusing her for three years. She walked in on him and another woman having sex in their bed. When the other woman left, he beat and raped her. She is broken. She needs the safety that Hogwarts can offer her, and she needs a friend. I can be her friend, but she will only see me as her superior. But you, you are her peer. She can learn to trust again if she learns to trust you." Minerva said. With each word, Draco's anger was boiling over.

"Weasley did what? I always knew he was a prat, but to cheat, beat, and rape such a beautiful and smart woman whom should never even looked at him, that is despicable. He is lower than low. I hope Potter killed him." Draco said with malice.

"I have actually spoken with Mr. Potter via floo, and he is of the same mind. He also feels guilty for not seeing the signs that something was wrong. He asked that I, help Hermione in any way I can. This is why I'm telling you this. Also, if she goes to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, I need you to follow her or go with her to keep her safe. He doesn't believe Ron will be an issue, but it is better to be safe." Minerva explained.

"Of course. She won't leave without me either with her or following her, I give you my word. Weasley will not be allowed to hurt her ever again. But Minerva, how am I supposed to talk to her? She seems afraid of her own shadow. And we were never friends. Won't she be suspicious?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure you can think of something. Be her friend. Talk to her about books. I am willing to bet, she can give you a run for your money with how many of the library's books she has read. You are both brilliant. I think you will find you have a lot to talk about." Minerva said with a smile.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me this Minerva. I won't let on that I know any of this, but if I see Weasley, I won't hesitate to hex him into next year."

"Thank you, Draco." Minerva opened the door and walked out of the classroom and toward her office.

Draco walked toward the dungeon and his room. When he got there, he blasted his couch, coffee table, and bed into oblivion. He was so angry. After the explosions, he magically put the items back together, but the anger was still there.


	5. Chapter 5

**0o0o0oHermione**

Hermione got back to her room and leaned against her door letting the tears fall down her face. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying. It probably had something to do with the fact that a former death eater had more humanity in him than her ex-boyfriend and former friend. Draco Malfoy had apologized for, well, everything.

She wiped her tears and got up. She wouldn't waste tears on Ronald Weasley anymore. She was stronger than this. She walked to her wardrobe and changed into her pajamas. She magically turned off all but the candle nearest her bed. She decided she should probably send a Patronus to Ginny and Harry to tell them she was safe and would be staying at Hogwarts. It was harder to conjure since she had just cried, but she had strong enough happy memories that she was able to conjure it and send her otter away with the message, "I got the job. I'm teaching Charms and Muggle Studies. I will be staying here. Will write more tomorrow. I love you both. Thank you for everything."

Hermione used so much of her magic sending the Patronus that she fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night. She never slept through the night anymore. She hadn't since she was tortured at Malfoy Manor. But that nightmare was replaced with Ron beating her at various times, and the last two weeks she had exclusively had nightmares of Ron raping her. Each night, she relived what happened to her and she couldn't get away from him fast enough for him to not rape her. Hermione felt completely powerless and alone.

Getting up, she put on her dressing robe and some shoes. She needed to walk around. Now that she was a teacher, she had free reign to walk around the castle at any time she wanted too. Maybe walking the corridors would help clear her mind and tire her out enough to fall asleep again.

She headed upward, climbing stair after stair until she got to the astronomy tower. It was one of the highest points in the castle, and she could see the stars clearly. It helped her to see the stars and remember that there is more to life than her pain. The Astronomy tower had been destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts but was rebuilt more beautiful than before. When she arrived, she was surprised to see another person leaning on the rail. She quietly tried to back out of the tower, but the person must have heard her because he turned around.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice drifted to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be here. I will leave you in peace." She said quietly and turned to walk out of the room.

"No, Hermione, I don't mind you staying. I can leave if you want some time alone, but I would much rather not be alone. I don't actually sleep a lot anymore. At least not since the war." Draco called to her.

"Why would you want to spend time with me?" Hermione breathed out quite unsure of how to proceed.

"Because you and I have a lot in common, I think. I mean, we both went to the same spot in the middle of the night. I bet we even read some of the same books." Draco said with a laugh.

"Books? You like to read?" Hermione asked not sure if she was actually hearing him correctly.

"Yes, actually, if you remember correctly you and I were the two top students in our year. It used to drive me crazy that you would beat me in every class. A muggle-born beat the pure blood. I didn't understand it." Draco laughed. "Come on Hermione, what were you reading at the dinner table?"

"Umm…I was reading a Muggle book. You wouldn't know it." Hermione said staying by the door.

"Try me. I have actually read quite a few Muggle books in recent years." Draco said with a smile while walking a few steps towards me.

"I was reading _Emma_ by Jane Austen. It is one of my favorite novels." Hermione said, not sure what else to say.

"I've read some Austen. Not that one. I like _Persuasion_." Draco said stopping and leaning against the wall a few feet away from her.

Her mouth had dropped open. "You have read Jane Austen? Why?" She couldn't believe this man in front of me would be willing to read a Muggle Romance novel from two hundred years ago.

"Yes, I was curious and spoke with the previous Muggle Studies professor. She said that Austen was a must read, along with Shakespeare, Dickens, Bronte, and a whole list of others. I have a hard time reading Shakespeare, although his sonnets were amazing. Dickens was too flowery for me however _Great Expectations_ was entertaining. Have you read that one? I would love to hear what you think of Pip." Draco said with a smile.

"What? Pip? Oh, I haven't actually read that one. I read a few of Dickens' other novels but haven't read that one yet. Do you have a copy? I would actually love to read it. It is on my TBR list." Hermione said slowly unable to stop herself from discussing books, even with the unlikely person of Malfoy.

"Of course. Would you like it now? You can come to the dungeon and pick it up. If you are anything like me, you can't sleep without reading some before bed. Could I trade you for _Emma_? If it is your favorite Austen, I want to read it. Come on, 'Mione" Draco said moving toward her. He touched her arm as he walked by through the doorway. She flinched and backed away from him in a slight panic.

"I…uh…" She said panicking.

"You coming?" Draco turned around with a smile.

She followed him mostly because she didn't know what else to do. Draco was being kind. He hadn't done anything remotely prat-like. He talked with interest in his voice with her about books. She couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her. She walked a few steps behind him for a bit, but he turned and slowed his pace, and waited for her to catch up and continued walking at her pace.

"What other books are your favorites? Have you read any of the _Game of Throne_ Series? I started the first three but was annoyed with everyone dying. It wasn't realistic. The dragons were not even remotely correct." Draco said with an annoyed smirk on his face.

"No, I haven't read those. I don't really like a lot of fantasy novels. I feel like I live in a real-life fantasy novel and usually, the magic annoys me. I think the only novels the I can stand that are fantasy are by J.R.R. Tolkien." she said quietly, looking at her feet as she walked. She felt very unsure of what was going on.

"I agree. I enjoyed _The Hobbit_ , but since _The Lord of the Rings_ is longer than _Hogwarts, A History_ I decided to wait another year to read it." Draco said laughing.

"You really have read quite a few Muggle authors haven't you?" She said looking up in surprise.

"Are you shocked? Yes, I have quite the collection. But, don't tell anyone, it will hurt my rep." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione gasped and looked at him in terror. Draco quirked his eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.

"I'm just joking. You can tell anyone that I read Muggle books. The only people who would be angry would be my parents, and as I don't speak to them except once a year, I don't really care." Draco said gently grabbing Hermione's arm. She stood stone still. Her wand was in her hand but she just looked at him, unsure of why he had stopped her. Would he start yelling at her? Call her a mudblood and the other filthy things he used to say. Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"Hermione, are you ok? I just wanted to say that there is a way to get to the dungeons that is faster than the other way." Draco sounded concerned. "Honey, you need to breathe. There is nothing to fear here. I'm not going to hurt you." He continued to look at Hermione as she collapsed on the floor and continued to hyperventilate.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her the rest of the way to his office. He set her down on his couch as she continued to have the panic attack. Hermione realized she still had her wand in her hands but hadn't used it. Why was she so afraid to use magic to protect herself? But Draco opened his store cupboard and pulled out a potion.

"'Mione, I have a potion that will help you calm down. Do you trust me enough to drink it?" Draco asked coming and sitting in front of her on the coffee table. She was still hyperventilating and couldn't talk. Tears were rolling down her face. She tried to nod, and he seemed to understand because he held the potion to her lips. She drank it down as quickly as she could between gasps for breath.

"That's it, honey, drink as much as you can. Even a small amount will help calm you." Draco said waiting for the potion to take effect. Within another minute, she was able to breathe again without gasping. Her panic was over. But she was still afraid.

"Thank you, Draco. I'm so sorry. I won't do that again. Please forgive me." Hermione said as she tried to stand and walk to the door, but the panic attack had taken more out of her than she thought and she fell back on the couch.

"Wait, you need to rest. Panic attacks cause serious weakness in your body. If you really don't want to wait for some of your strength to return, I will carry you to your room, but it may be better if I can monitor you through the night. I think you should stay here. I can transform this couch into a bed and you can sleep in peace. I won't disturb you." Draco said with concern in his voice. He had grabbed her hand as he talked and was rubbing calming circles on the back of her hand. The calm touch and the potion was causing Hermione to fall asleep without realizing it

"If you are sure, I will stay. I'm fine on the couch. Thank you. I'm sorry." She said quietly, falling asleep as he drew circles lightly all over her hand.

 _A/N: I have had to deal with many panic attacks. I know that they come in different forms. This is how I would feel during those attacks. I wish there was something like a calming draught to help during them. I know Hermione is apologizing a lot, but she feels afraid and it is common to apologize for literally everything after an abusive relationship ends. What do you think though? Read and Review, please:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I know its been a while since I uploaded. I finished my classes for the semester and have the summer off. Hopefully, I can finish before classes start back in the fall. On another note, I went back and edited all five of the first chapters. Some are minor edits, but the first chapter has the most changed. I basically rewrote the whole flashback at the beginning. The idea is the same, but it is written a bit differently. It felt stilted before._

 _Anyway, here is the next chapter. It is from Draco's perspective. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review. Draco is going to be the first person, and I will write Hermione from the third person, for some reason that is how it comes out no matter how much I edit._

 **0o0o0o0 Draco**

When I went to the astronomy tower, I had gone up there to think about all the things Minerva had told me and try to be calm. I hadn't expected to see the woman who haunted my dreams. I had been dreaming about her torture amongst other things for years. I didn't have nightmares like that often anymore, but occasionally after a hard day, I would have them and her screams would haunt them.

I heard someone enter the tower but honestly expected it to be anyone else but her. When I turned around and looked at her, she looked so broken and exhausted. I saw the after effects of tears on her face. Her eyes were swollen and red. She must have needed to clear her head to sleep. I could understand needing to do that. I struck up a conversation with her. And my goodness, it worked! She spoke to me too.

I hadn't realized that me grabbing her arm would cause her to hyperventilate. I hated Weasley more at that moment than I had ever hated anyone, except possibly the Dark Lord or my father. For some reason, I felt very protective of this woman who had collapsed in front of me having a panic attack. I did the only thing I could think to do, I picked her up and carried her to my room to give her a calming potion. As she fell asleep on my couch, I couldn't help but notice her quiet beauty even through her tears and the fear that creased her face.

Her hair was no longer the frizzy brown tangle, but gently curling brown hair. Her hair was messy, but it wasn't like it was in school. She looked older and tired. The years had worn on her face. I had yet to make her laugh or give me a real smile. I thought I might with the book talk, but all I got was a surprised look and a few sad smiles. I hoped to be able to see a real smile on her face one day.

Once I knew she was completely asleep, I gently levitated her a foot off the couch and transformed it into a comfy bed, with a pillow and warm blanket. I gently lowered her on the pillow and covered her with the blanket. She moved her hands to grab her stomach and curl up into herself. She made herself small. I realized she was trying to protect herself in her sleep.

I transformed the coffee table into a chair so I could watch over her in case she needed me. I sat there and watched her sleep. After an hour or so, I felt myself nodding off, but just as I fell asleep, I heard her whimper. Instantly I was awake and by her side. She had tears rolling down her face, crying in her sleep.

"Hermione, wake up. Honey, its ok. You are safe. 'Mione, wake up." I said quietly into her ear. I have no idea why I was calling her a pet name, but it just flowed off my tongue. "You are safe, its ok, you are safe." This seemed to calm her down and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped at my proximity. I leaned back but didn't move my hands from her shoulder and face. I was gently wiping the tears that were still rolling down her face.

"Honey, its ok, you are safe. You are in my room, but you are safe. Nothing can hurt you here. What were you dreaming about?" I asked hoping that she may open up to me. I wanted to protect this woman with every last breath of my body.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?" Hermione said looking terrified.

"Hermione, stop apologizing. I was glad I could wake you from your nightmare. You are safe here. I only stayed with you in case you had another panic attack. I can give you another potion and you can rest here as long as you need." I said hoping to put her at ease.

"I think I should go back to my room. Thank you, Draco. I would appreciate a potion if it isn't too much trouble." Hermione said quietly.

"Of course. I will give you a few so you are set for a few nights." I got up and grabbed five sleeping draughts.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She hesitantly stood up and walked to my door.

"I will walk you to your classroom, just in case you lose your strength along the way. You didn't sleep long enough for the full calming draught effects to wear off. Is that ok?" I asked hoping that she would allow it and I didn't have to follow her covertly.

"You don't need too but thank you." She said so quietly, that I almost didn't hear her. She was shaking, but I was pretty sure that was from lack of strength not from fear.

"What did you dream about? You were crying." I asked again.

"Umm…bad things. Pain." Hermione answered not looking at me. I knew that was all I would get from her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. These potions will help you sleep. I will have more made in a few days, I will bring them to you before you run out." I said, knowing she would never actually ask for more potions.

"Thank you." She said so quietly as I opened my door and placed my hand on her lower back to guide her gently down the hall. She didn't flinch just walked slowly, more slowly than before. She truly was weak. I matched her pace and didn't push her to go faster. Going up one of the staircases, she stumbled and fell. Tears were falling again. Weasley had broken her. She was not the strong woman who stood up to Aunt Bella, but a broken woman who needed help. My heart broke as I kneeled down next to her.

"Hermione, can you tell me what is wrong? You are crying a lot today. I'm afraid that this is more than post-traumatic stress from the war six years ago. Where is that strong woman that I used to be afraid of?" I said as I sat down next to her on the stairs and gently wiped the tears from her face.

She looked into my eyes, searching for gods knows what. But she nodded to herself and quietly cast the muffliato spell. I looked at her quizzically and realized she didn't even want the paintings to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you for the calming potion. I don't normally act like this. I don't know why you are so nice to me, but in the few hours we have been around each other, you have been nothing but kind." She said quietly.

"I am only acting how a normal male would act around a beautiful, brilliant woman. I meant what I said in my apology earlier. I hate that I was so cruel to you when we were in school together." I said, hoping to put her mind at ease.

"You were cruel, but not as cruel as someone I should have been able to trust with my life. Can you help me up?" Hermione said through tears.

I held my anger in and ignored that she was asking to get up. I tilted her face up with my hand, "Hermione, who was cruel to you? You are such a strong woman, to be sitting here in tears, someone must have hurt you badly." Tears were rolling down her face by this point, she was shaking her head even as I finished talking.

"You are wrong. I'm not strong. I used to be, but I'm not. I'm scared that he will come here and hurt me," Hermione was crying and had wrapped her arms around her middle like she was holding herself together.

"Who hurt you? Who are you afraid of?" I said holding her face gently in my hands. I resisted the urge to kiss her forehead.

"Ron." She said quietly and cried harder. I pulled her to me and let her cry. I didn't need to hear anything else, but she slowly told me the highlights of what happened. When she stopped crying and sat back, she looked afraid again.

"Please don't say anything to anyone. Minerva knows. I shouldn't have told you. I don't know why I did. Can you please help me to my room? I can't get up on my own." Hermione said looking so afraid.

"Hermione, your secret is safe with me. I'm here for you if you need to talk or if you just want to chat about books. I want to be your friend. I think we missed an opportunity while we were in school." I said with a smirk.

She was weaker as we walked the corridor to her room. I helped her to her door, and she lowered the wards. She must be terrified to have special wards set up. I would do my damnedest to help her heal and be whole again. If Weasley showed his face near Hermione, he would need to visit St. Mungo's afterward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Mother's Day, if you are a mom. I hope this finds you well. I love all the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you! It makes me smile! I had about four different ideas for this chapter, and this is how it ended up… So I'm not sure how many chapters I will write. I know how I want this story to end and a few plot points, but it should be at least fifteen chapters…if not more. This chapter isn't super long, but it explains a little of Draco's motivations. I hope to update again in just a few days. Now on to the story!**

 **0o0o0oHermione**

Hermione woke with a start. That in and of itself wasn't unusual, what was unusual was the fact that the room was bright with sunshine. Turning over, she turned and looked at her clock and saw that it was almost 10 am. Sitting up, she stretched and couldn't help but groan. She had slept longer than she has in years. Normally she was up before the sun, only getting five hours of broken sleep a night. Her body really felt rested for the first time in years.

What had she done last night? She told Draco Malfoy. He seemed nicer than when they were kids, but why had she trusted him so implicitly so quickly? He had disarmed her with his kind eyes and reading muggle books. That is the only explanation. It had been so long since she had had a real conversation about books.

There was only one thing to do. Find McGonagall and discuss if she should be worried. Honestly, Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Who would have thought of a world when Draco Malfoy would act more humanely than Ron? Definitely not Hermione.

Getting out of bed, Hermione saw a plate of food, a book and a note on her coffee table. Walking toward it, she picked up the note and book.

 _Hermione,_

 _I asked a House-elf to bring this to your room. I didn't think you would have had a chance to get food for your apartment. Also, I forgot to give you this book last night. I hope you rest today. If you would like too, later this afternoon, we can head to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to pick up things you may need. I need to make a trip for more potion ingredients before classes start. I will be in my class organizing if you want to go._

 _D.M._

The book in her hand was A Tale of Two Cities. She had completely forgotten the book last night. That was incredibly kind of Malfoy. But confusing still the same. Could a house elf bring poison to a person? Surely if Malfoy wanted to poison her, he would have with the potions he gave her.

The food did look wonderful and smelled even better. He or the elf had put a stasis charm to keep the food warm. It irked her that he asked a house elf but since there was no way to get in here, he may have just been thoughtful. A full English breakfast was on the plate. Her stomach growled hungrily. She may as well eat. Picking up the plate, she walked to her kitchen to grab a fork and start some coffee.

After breakfast, Hermione took a quick shower and got dressed. She headed toward the headmaster's office. She needed some answers about the strangeness that was Malfoy.

OoOoO In Headmaster's Office

"Minerva, I need to ask you about Draco Malfoy. I did not realize he was here, and as the potions professor. I…uh…well, I told Draco about what happened to me last night because he was kind to me and helped me when I had a panic attack. I need to know if I can trust him to not use that information against me." Hermione said in what she hoped was not to nervous a voice. She was sitting, once again, across from Minerva.

"Hermione, I'm glad you are here. I should have told you myself, but I thought it would be better for you to see that he was here first and see how much he has changed. I'm also glad that you told him about what happened to you." Minerva said smiling gently.

"I probably would have run back to Harry's place if I knew Draco was here before seeing how much he has changed. If I may ask, how did he change, or how did he come by the potion professor position?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Some of that Mr. Malfoy will have to explain himself, but I can give you the highlights. After the Battle of Hogwarts, you know he was tried and let off with probation and a few restrictions, correct?" Hermione nodded, "Well, for his probation, he asked if he could help restore the castle. He was a broken man. He was just a boy, just like Harry, Ron, and you were still basically children in this war. He was brainwashed by his father and the pureblood ideals that runs rampant in that family. Mr. Malfoy came to me and said he wanted to change and to show the world that he wasn't, in his words, "the pureblood git" everyone thought he was. So that summer he helped restore a great deal, starting with the library. He worked quietly and alone most of the time because no one trusted him yet. Professor Slughorn was still here helping restore the castle as well. Mr. Malfoy worked tirelessly to get the castle ready for students, but it was just too damaged. It took over a year to fully complete, but once the term started, he continued to work, around the students. He never once reacted to taunts. There were few people who could stay on and finish the castle, other than the teachers, who did help as much as we could. He worked mostly alone for a year. At the end of the year, he came to me and asked if he could apprentice under Professor Slughorn, to take his place when Horace was ready to step down. I agreed. I saw the young man he had become. I trusted him. If he wasn't restoring the castle, he was reading. Slowly but surely, the teachers have all come to trust Mr. Malfoy. He is a much kinder and more compassionate individual. I believe seeing the damage that war can bring to a world, caused the compassion that was hidden in him, to come out. I trust him. He is a man who will protect you. He will not use this information to harm you in any way. If anything, Mr. Weasley needs to watch out if Mr. Malfoy sees him." Minerva finished.

Hermione was shocked. Processing the change in Malfoy was one thing, to know he almost single-handedly repaired the castle was a whole other subject.

"Thank you, Minerva. Draco asked if I wanted to go get supplies with him, and I believe I will this afternoon. I'm not sure if we will go to Diagon Alley or just to the village, but we will be back for dinner tonight." Hermione said, rising.

"Very good. If I don't see you at dinner, I will be sending a search party after you, though." Minerva said with a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. "We should be fine." And walked out the door, and headed toward the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

(UPDATED: 5/8/19) _A/N: I've updated and edited the grammar and some of the wording. It reads smoother, at least to me. Cornerstone Books is not my own. I am borrowing it from Lovebitsca8 and her story, The Right Thing to Do. Go give it a read if you want a delicious Dramione. :) Please read and review!_

oOoOo Draco

I was sitting there at my desk working on supply lists when I heard the knock at the door. I was hoping it was Hermione. It was early afternoon, and I suspected she would go to Minerva before she found me. It's what I would have done if the tables had been turned. I had hurt her far too much when we were children for her to trust me automatically. I also trusted Minerva to be fair. The time at the school had built that trust, thankfully.

"Come in," I called. It was Hermione. She looked rested but still nervous. I smiled at her and stood up.

"Do you still want to go shopping? I need to go get supplies, decide on the textbooks for my classes, as well as buy decorations for my classrooms," she stopped and took a breath, looking around. "I don't want to go alone. I'm scared of what could happen if Ron found me there." She smiled slightly before stating simply, "I like what you have done to the classroom."

I had made the room brighter, adding extra light, and charts of common potion ingredients on the walls. I had always hated how dark Snape and Slughorn kept the potions class when I was in school. Unless we were brewing a special potion that needed the dark, my class was light.

"Thanks. It was too gloomy. I don't like the dark. Light is much less menacing. And yes, I still need to go, when would you like to leave?" I asked her.

"I'm ready anytime. Thank you for inviting me. Ron shouldn't be there, but I'm still nervous. Where all do you need to go?" She asked me quietly as I walked toward her.

"The apothecary, Cornerstone Books, and the grocer. But we can go to as many places as you need."

"Cornerstone? I've never heard of it? Is it in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, I much prefer it to Flourish and Blotts. It's much less crowded, and they carry quite a few Muggle books and will order more if I want them. I have an order to pick up," I explained as I walked toward my apartment door, placing my hand on the small of her back to lead her to the floo.

"Oh. Can I ask you a question?" She asked quietly, looking at the ground when she stopped in front of the fire.

"Of course."

"Why do you live at Hogwarts over the summer?"

"I can't live at the manor anymore. Too many bad memories. Between Voldemort, Bellatrix and Greyback, I just couldn't live there anymore. I could buy a house, but I find it soothing to just stay here. I don't have to move my clothes and books then," I inform her.

She nodded seeming to understand.

"Minerva told me about your help rebuilding Hogwarts. Thank you. The first few months, I was busy speaking at the Wizengamot trials. There were so many trials. After that, I just couldn't come back. And Ron was broken, so I felt like I needed to support him. I wish I had come here instead and helped rebuild. You really did a great job," she spoke sadly.

"Thank you. I wanted to make amends. There was a lot to atone for. It helped me to forgive myself. You shouldn't feel guilty for the desire to help Ron heal. You both lost a lot during the war," I spoke softly, and tilted her chin up to look at me as I spoke. I saw tears gather in the corners of her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall. At that moment, I was proud of her.

"I just feel like it was all for nothing. I didn't really help him. I stayed with him because I just wanted to be happy. It was so easy at first to be with him, and I thought I was happy for a while. I also knew that not many people would want me. I'm scared. I may be Hermione Granger, war hero but that doesn't mean a man would want me. They want my title. And once I figured out that I wasn't really safe with Ron, I didn't know how to get out. I was trapped," she moved her face out of my hand, so she could wipe the tears before they fell.

"Hermione, you are so strong for wanting to help a man who is broken. You did nothing wrong. Don't feel guilty for him not getting better. You lived through hell, and yet here you stand," I told her firmly. I looked at the woman before me, and realized yet again what Ron Weasley had done to her had broken her. But I also knew that with help, she could heal.

"Draco, you are wrong. I'm not strong. I'm broken in so many places, I'm not sure there is a way to fix me. I was brave at one time. Now I'm afraid of so many things. Between the war and Ron, I barely survived with my mind intact. You can say I'm strong, but I'm not." She cried out as she crumpled to the floor, tears streamed down her face. I kneeled on the ground next to her, unsure of what to say to this hurting girl. She was in so much pain, more pain than anyone else probably knew about. I did the only thing I could think to do.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I allowed her to cry herself out. I whispered reassuring noises and held her. After a few minutes, she quieted.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she apologized through her hiccups.

"Honey, you never have to apologize to me. I will not let you go through this pain alone. I'm here for you to cry on anytime you need a shoulder. I want to be your friend," I told her smiling. This beautiful woman was so unsure of herself. I would spend the rest of my life if I had to, to show her she didn't need to be sorry.

"Do you still want to go shopping? I understand if you want to wait until tomorrow." I asked her quietly.

"No, let's go. Can we go to the bookstore first? I think that may help calm me," she stood up again as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course. Let's go." I picked up the floo powder and handed her the bag. She took the powder and threw it in the fireplace. She stepped in spoke clearly for Diagon Alley. With a green flame, she was whisked away. I followed a few seconds later.

I nodded at Tom as I led Hermione to the back of the Leaky Cauldron to the entrance to Diagon Alley. It wasn't very busy, even though it was late afternoon. I was glad for that. Hopefully, we could get what we need with little issue. I walked us to the end of the alley and turned right down a side street to enter Cornerstone books. Hermione gasped as we walked in the door. I understood why. We had walked into the floor to ceiling books. It was a bookworm's wet dream.

I loved this store. I was so glad I found it on my first trip after my trial and before returning to Hogwarts to rebuild. I had received a lot of glares that day and was exhausted, so I tucked into a random store and thus discovered Cornerstone. The proprietor did not mind a paying customer, no matter what mark happened to be on their arm and was open to ordering Muggle books for me if I had the author and titles. I loved it here. And from the look on Hermione's face, she did too.

"Oh Draco, this is so much better than Flourish and Blotts. I love it." Her face was set in an awed, unguarded expression. She walked to the first shelf and started pulling books off the shelves. I walked toward the register and asked the sales lady for my order. She pulled it up, and I paid for it. I took the package and shrunk it to fit easily in my pocket. I decided to look around for a few minutes and allow Hermione to choose some books. I chose a book that I had looked at during my last trip but had chosen not to purchase and sat down and on one of the chairs to read.

After an hour of browsing, Hermione had a stack of books taller than her in front of her. She carried it towards the register. There was a charm on the books that didn't allow them to be levitated until they were paid for, although she must have been able to put a featherweight charm on them because she wasn't stumbling around. I went to help her with her books.

"I think I'm ready to go, and I have chosen the books I want to use as textbooks. I'm so excited, Draco. Thank you for bringing me here," she gushed with a dazzling smile. It took my breath away.

"You're welcome. We can come here as often as you like, but by the look of that stack, you won't need to come back for at least a week," I teased.

She smirked at me, "Oh, I can have these read in less time than a week, but really, no, I won't need to come back for a few weeks. This is mostly for research."

She paid for her books and shrunk them down to fit in her purse. She looked at me, "Where to next? The apothecary?"

"Yes, let's head to the apothecary, then we can have dinner," I said, guiding her out the door with a hand on the small of her back. I was glad for the clear day. It was a warm and welcoming summer night.

"Ok," she agreed and looked around the alley.

"Malfoy!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Theo Nott. He was walking toward Hermione and me.

"What the hell are you doing here mate?" He asked as he walked forward to shake my hand.

I felt Hermione step behind me. I could feel the fear radiating off of her. I didn't turn to look at her. "Theo, how are you? We are here shopping. We just stopped by Cornerstone and now are headed to the apothecary for potion supplies."

"We?" Theo asked, looking over my shoulder. "Ah, Granger. I had heard that you were working at Hogwarts now." I turned just slightly so that she was still behind me, but she could be a part of the conversation.

"Yes, I started a few days ago," she spoke quietly as she looked at her feet and twisted her hands nervously in front of her.

Theo looked at her quizzically and then quirked an eyebrow at me. I shook my head just slightly to show that I would explain later and not to push it. I knew Theo wouldn't pry in the middle of the alley.

We heard a shuffle behind us and yelling. Hermione and I turned, just in time to see Ron Weasley barrelling toward us, red-faced. I reacted quickly and pushed Hermione behind me and grabbed my wand. Theo also stepped in front of Hermione, his wand held in front of him defensively. I knew what he was thinking, Weasley looked crazed.

"Hermione, where the hell have you been? Get out of my way Malfoy, Nott. I need to see my girlfriend," Weasley growled stopping just barely in front of us. We had an audience as well now, so I knew we needed to handle this quickly.

"Weasley, it would be in your best interest to step back. Hermione doesn't want to talk to you," I spoke firmly but in my most calm voice. I would not be the one to start violence first.

"How the hell would you know that Hermione doesn't want to talk to me? Get out of my way. Hermione, we need to talk," Ron shouted, growing angrier if his face was anything to go by. He was trying to edge around us toward Hermione, but we circled her, keeping her behind us. "Get out of my way, Malfoy," he repeated.

"Ron, I don't want to speak with you. Please leave me alone. We are finished," Hermione spoke up, strongly from behind us. I could hear that she was barely holding herself up.

"No, we are not done until I say we are. And we are not. Come home. I love you. I need you. I miss you," Ron said softly, changing tactics. If he couldn't bully her, he would appeal to her compassion. But I refused to allow him closer to her.

"No, we are done. You don't treat someone you love the way you treated me. I am finished allowing you to hurt me," she challenged, her voice stronger from behind me. It seemed his words had made her angry. That was good. Anger was good.

"You bitch! You are mine. You can't hide behind Malfoy. He is a prick and a fucking Death Eater. Would you choose him over me? You cost me my best friend, for no reason. I treated you well. You walked out on me. I did everything for you, and you turned into a slut," he yelled at her.

"Weasley, I suggest you leave now before the Aurors are called. Just leave, because you are clearly deluded if how you treated Hermione was what you consider well," I hissed, barely holding my anger in. He was inching closer, looking for a way to get around us.

"You did nothing for me but beat me and rape me, Ronald Weasley. You treated me like garbage. I am not garbage. I am a powerful witch who is sick of being treated like a punching bag. Now leave Ron before I take this up a notch. I'm not above spending time in Azkaban, if I know I will be away from you." Hermione pushed me gently aside and had her wand out. She looked pissed and ready to hurt him. I saw real fear pass over Weasley's face. He backed up but made to grab her at the same time. She sent a hex toward him, and he back up more and dropped his hand.

"Come on Hermione, you wouldn't hurt me. I know you, you like how I treat you, you like it rough," he whispered slimily.

"No, I don't like being raped and beaten, and if you think that anyone likes that, you are crazier than I thought. Leave me alone. Don't ever come within one hundred yards of me again, or I will be forced to hurt you. Now go." She sent another hex at him. And he took off running.

When he was out of our sight, Theo and I looked at Hermione in awe but saw that she had turned ashen and started swaying. I caught her before she fell. She had fainted. I picked her up and walked toward the apparition point. "Wake up Hermione. It's ok. He is gone. You are safe," I whispered quietly in her ear. Theo was following me.

"Let's go to my house. I have a spare bed, and you won't have to carry her up to the castle." He grabbed my arm and side-along apparated us to his front door, which he quickly opened.

Hermione was awake and crying by the time I got her to the bedroom. The room was warm and inviting, thankfully. Theo was like me and was not of the mind to have dark colors and darkness everywhere.

"You are safe. I'm here. He is gone. It's ok, Hermione. You did so well. You are so strong." I continued to whisper to her in reassurance. She was nodding off to sleep, completely wiped out emotionally, with tears in her eyes. As I put her on the bed, I tried to stand, but she grabbed my hand.

"Please stay. Don't leave me. I'm so scared. Where are we?" She whispered fear evident in her eyes.

"Honey, you are safe. We are at Theo's house. He is trustworthy, I promise. I would trust him with my life. I will stay until you fall asleep. Just rest," I replied. She nodded and closed her eyes. She looked so drained.

I waited until her breathing was regular, and her grip on my hand loosened before I moved from the bed. I quietly closed the door as I walked out.

I walked to the kitchen where I knew Theo would be. When Theo doesn't understand something, he cooked. And I already smelled something amazing coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that? Did he rape her? And beat her? Does he not know who he was dating? What the fuck?" Theo asked as soon as he saw me.

"I am not at liberty to share everything. But yes, the short story is he beat her for years and right before she left him, he raped her violently. She moved in with the Potter's but that was hard, so she sought a job at Hogwarts, hoping to be safe. Minerva asked me to keep watch over her if she left Hogwarts because we were sure Weasley would try something like this, and well, he did. She has been at Hogwarts for only one night, and I have witnessed three panic attacks. My heart hurts for the broken woman she is, but she is so strong to have finally gotten free of the bastard. I just want to help her."

I paused, taking a breath before continuing, "And beat Weasley within an inch of his life, heal him up, and beat him again. Azkaban isn't even harsh enough for him."

Theo just stared at me with his mouth open before stating, "I'm making fettuccine alfredo, would you and Hermione like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for helping block her from Weasley. I know you didn't understand what was going on but thank you. He seemed deranged, unhinged. Do you have any calming draught? I'm going to wake Hermione and give it to her." I explained.

"Yeah, I keep it around for the nightmares. Look on my nightstand, third door on the left." He pointed me down the hallway. I walk to his room and found the draught. I walked back toward the kitchen to get a glass of water that Theo had already set out. Nodding to him, I walked to the guest room and Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

o0o0o0o Hermione

Hermione woke up in a room that she didn't recognize. It was a warm and inviting room, but she lay in the bed, weak and unsure what to do. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She called quietly, moving to put her feet on the floor. Draco walked in carrying a glass of water.

"How are you feeling? I brought you a calming potion and some water," he said.

"Where are we?" She asked ignoring his question. She didn't know how she was feeling, except lost and hurt. Seeing Ron today was harder and scarier than she thought it would be. The fact that she was able to not cry in front of him was amazing. But she had still fainted, which was humiliating. If Draco and Nott hadn't been there, what would have happened? Honestly, I think Ron may have taken me home and killed me. He looked that angry.

"Theo Nott's House. He didn't want me to have to carry you from the apparition point up to the castle, not that I wouldn't, but it was easier to just come here. How are you? Do you need anything? Theo is making us dinner." Draco said sitting on the edge of the bed and giving her the glass of water and calming potion.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I fainted again. I just...I think my mind shuts off after trauma now." Hermione said looking at Draco's face. She took the potion and took a drink of water. Draco took the glass and set it on the nightstand.

"I was thinking," Draco paused, "after the war, a part of my rehabilitation was to go to a counselor. I found a squib who is well versed in mind healing and muggle psychology, especially PTSD. I still see him twice a month. Do you think having someone walk you through healing may help?" Draco asked taking her hand and rubbing circles on it.

"I have thought about it, but I don't feel comfortable with full magical mind healing and would prefer a muggle psychiatrist, but there is the whole muggles don't know about the war and magic. I don't think mind healing is all that helpful. I tried to study it, and it seems a lot like divination. But if your doctor is a squib and knows both that would be wonderful. Would you feel comfortable with me going to the same doctor as you?" She asked timidly and a little hope. If she could find someone to help her walk through this, she may eventually be able to heal.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't comfortable with it. He really is wonderful. I can get you his information, and you can contact him for an appointment. Do you feel up to going to the kitchen and talking with Theo? Or do you need to rest?"

"I feel better. Let's go see if we can help Theo with dinner. It's the least I can do." She said smiling and standing up. Draco put his hand on her elbow to make steady her, instead of feeling stifling, it was comforting. She walked with slow steps toward the kitchen.

"So, what are you making?" She asked Theo, sliding onto a barstool.

"Fettuccine Alfredo. Not hard, but filling. I figured comfort food was the way to go after the day you have had. How are you feeling?" Theo asked stirring a sauce on the burner.

"Better. Thank you for the calming potion. You are making it the muggle way?" She queried.

Theo smiled, "After the war, I went through a time where I hated magic. I moved into muggle London and did almost everything without magic. I learned how to cook, use electricity, all the muggle crap that I used to hate. But I have come to love it. I use more magic now, but I still love the telly and films. And I love to cook. It calms me."

Hermione nodded unsure of what to say. She looked at Draco who was sitting next to her running a finger over the rim of his Water glass.

"Can I help with anything?" She finally asked not wanting to sit still any longer. She didn't know what to talk about with these two wizards.

"No, but if you want, Draco can take you to my library to look around. It's not huge, but it's something. Feel free to borrow anything." Theo said smiling kindly to her.

"Really? But you don't know me, not really. Why would you be ok with me borrowing your books?" She asked slightly suspicious.

"Hermione, I know you love books. The top three students in our year are in this kitchen. You don't get to the top student spot without loving books. None of us are savants. Besides, it may help calm you even more. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. And as for borrowing books, I trust you. It's as simple as that."

She nodded and followed Draco down the hall to the library. She gasped when he opened the door and she glimpsed the inside. He smiled and nodded to her to walk in. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. A sense of peace enveloped her.

This library was bright and welcoming. The room must have had an extension charm on it, but she didn't care. It was at least a quidditch pitch in length and full of books. Where the Hogwarts library was dark and crowded, this was airy and calming. Mismatched chairs were mixed in with the shelves. A large fireplace was at one end with a group of chairs surrounding it. The carpet was beige and the shelves were a light colored wood. Instead of candles, it was lit electrically with sconces and hanging lights. It was glorious. She wished she had far more than ten minutes to browse.

Looking at Draco, she saw he was watching her and she blushed.

"I know, Theo exaggerated, his library is huge. This is my favorite library as well. And Theo has quite a collection-enough to rival Hogwarts. Look around. I'll call you when it's time for dinner." He smiled again and left her in the library. She immediately turned to the books to find one to peruse, within seconds she had four and sat on the nearest chair to look at them.

After what felt like a minute, but in reality, was more like half an hour, Draco returned and called for her. She didn't hear him. She was so absorbed in a book on the history of wand and old lores. He put his hand gently on her shoulder and she jumped heart pounding.

"It's time for dinner. I didn't mean to scare you. What are you reading?" He asked picking up the top book from the stack she had next to her. " _Magick and Wand Creation_ , interesting selection. Are you interested in Wand making?"

"Actually, yes. The day I got my wand from Ollivander's was one of the most memorable of my life. Living as a muggle, I didn't know about magic and wands. It completely fascinates me that a stick of wood and a magical core can tap into my innate magical ability. I have been looking for these books for years, but they are out of print." She said smiling and rising from the chair. She picked up the books she was planning on borrowing and followed Draco to the dining room. Draco took the books from her and placed them on a table near the library door.

"I understand the fascination. Even though I grew up in a magical home, I was always intrigued by the differences in wands and the amount of power displayed. I didn't realize Theo had these or I would have already read them," he said with a laugh.

Reaching the dining room table, he pulled her chair out. Theo floated in three plates of food. "Draco, can you go get the wine from the kitchen. It's on the counter breathing." Draco walked to the kitchen and brought back the wine.

0o0o0o0o _Later_ 0o0o0o0o **Draco**

We walked into the castle together. Dinner had been fun. Theo was always good for a laugh and Hermione seemed to relax at least a little as the evening progressed. She laughed a very musical but hearty laugh. I couldn't wait to hear it again.

"Can I still borrow _Great Expectations_? I need a muggle fiction book tonight, and I think Dickens just might hit the spot." Hermione said laughing.

"Of course, follow me, and I can get you the book." We walked to my room that like her room, was through my office. She waited in the office while I fetched the book. Walking back into my office, I saw that she was perusing the bookshelf that I keep my potions books on.

"Here you go. Keep it as long as you need. I would really love to hear what you think though when you are through." I say with a smile.

"Thank you, Draco, not just for the book, but for standing up for me to Ron. I had hoped that I wouldn't see him today. You came to my rescue, and I appreciate it," she said sadly.

"I won't let him hurt you if I can help it. There is one thing that I cannot fathom is someone wanting to hurt another for gain. I'm here for you. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow for some of your other things. Or even go to Muggle London if you want, for your Muggle Studies classroom items." I say, sitting on the edge of my desk.

"That would be lovely. How about we go after breakfast, say 9:30 am? We can shop then eat some lunch." She said smiling brightly.

"Sounds like a plan. Don't stay up too late reading then," I tease her lightly.

"Never!" She grinned back and walked out of my office.

I laugh to myself and am suddenly glad that I have Hermione Granger to tease, talk books with, and protect.

 _A/N: I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update. My whole family got a stomach bug one right after the other- one person would get better, then another would get sick. NO FUN! And on top of that, I have had bad writer's block. I know where I want this to go, but some of this is hard to write. I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter, but I really wanted to get something out for you guys! I appreciate all the reviews!_

 _Also, I know that Hermione went to Muggle school for primary school and may very well have already read Great Expectations for school, but I love that book and wanted to put it in here somehow. Please suspend disbelief for that._

 _I'm hoping to have another chapter up in a few days. I have the next chapter mapped in my head, it's just getting it down is the problem._

 _Please read and review!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so so sorry for the late update! My computer has been clicking every single time I turned it on, (the hard drive is failing, I think) and I was afraid to work on anything. My husband and I have gotten an external hard drive and I am able to back up all my files so now I don't feel like I may lose something if my hard drive fails on me. In the next month, I will probably be getting a new laptop for University so it will be less likely to fail.

 **0o0o0o Hermione**

Arriving back in her room, she sat on the couch and sighed. It had been a long time since she had laughed, and tonight she had laughed a lot. Who knew that Theo Nott was so funny. In another world, George Weasley would be his friend. She looked at the book in her hand and realized that Theo wasn't the only surprise of the night. Draco was a surprise of the best sort. He was kind and attentive. The last two days, Draco has surprised her in every way with his sweetness. It was shocking. She had expected derision and mocking, but he hadn't mocked her about anything.

Tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore, but it seemed she wasn't through with crying. She felt like she was mourning. Mourning a relationship that hadn't existed in a healthy way in a very long time seemed like a lateral move. She wiped the tears away in anger.

"No, I will not cry anymore, not for that man. Ron has taken enough from my life without continuing crying over him," Hermione said to herself. She stood up and went to her kitchen to make a cup of chamomile tea. She heard a tapping on her window and saw Cassie, Harry's owl outside the window. She picked up the owl treat tin and opened the window with magic and Cassie flew inside.

"Cassie, how are you and your master?" She asked the owl as she took the letter off her leg and gave the owl a treat. Cassie nuzzled her hand a little and sat there waiting for a reply.

Opening the letter, she smiled at the familiar handwriting.

 _Hermione,_

 _How are you? I heard about the run-in with Ron in Diagon Alley. It seems you have more than me to protect you now. I'm not going to lie, but I'm glad. Malfoy and Nott are loyal. I also happen to know that both are very different from when we were children. I'm always here for you though. Ginny wants me to ask you to come to dinner sometime. How about Saturday night? You can bring Malfoy if you want. Let me know if you need anything. I love you, get some rest. And let me know if you want to come to dinner Saturday._

 _Harry_

She was slightly confused as to why Harry would know that Draco had changed as well as invite him over for dinner as well. She looked at Cassie.

"Wait here. I need to go ask Draco if he wants to attend dinner with us. I will be right back." She opened her door and walked toward the dungeons and Draco's office and apartment.

Arriving, she took a breath and knocked on the door to his apartment. Draco opened the door holding a book in his hands.

"Hey! So Harry has invited us to dinner on Saturday. Would you like to go with me?" She asked smiling at him.

Draco looked at her and put his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it and looking slightly confused. "Potter wants me to come to his house for dinner? Why?"

"Yes, oh sorry, here you can read the letter. Also, can I get the information about the squib psychologist from you? I really think its time for me to get some help working through things. I'm done crying over my life." Hermione said smiling a timidly. He took the letter from her and read it quickly. He looked confused but nodded. While he read, she was able to notice how relaxed Draco looked. It was a far cry from the snarl that was wont to be on his face all through school.

"Come on in. I will get the information. I'm glad you have made this decision. I know talking to someone will help you. If you think its safe, I will go with you to the dinner." Draco said waving her in. He shuffled through the desk in his room.

"I would really like for you to come. I know its been years since we saw each other and even when we went to school together we didn't have a real relationship, but I would really like to be your friend if that is ok," she said quickly and a little unsure of how to ask if they could be friends.

"Of course, Hermione. I want to be your friend. I just don't understand why Potter would want to have me over as well. And how he knows that I have changed. It's just confusing." Draco said smiling and handing her a piece of paper.

"Great! I have no idea how he knows you have changed either. But at least he didn't yell at me for being around you, right? Maybe he just wants to thank you for protecting me today. Alright, I have a few letters to write. Oh! I'm so excited!" She jumped up and down a little on the balls of her feet and wrapped her arms around his waist in a quick hug. Before he could hug her back, she ran out of the door and toward her apartment to write a reply to Harry and to write to the psychiatrist for an appointment.

Running toward her rooms, she realized that she felt completely safe around Draco. As unbelievable as that could be, she knew somewhere inside of herself that he would never hurt her on purpose. She smiled at the thought.

 **0o0o0o0o Draco**

The whirlwind of hair and happiness left my room in excitement. My jaw had dropped open in stunned silence. I closed my mouth and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. It looks like I'm having dinner with the Potters and Hermione on Saturday.

I picked up the book I had been reading when Hermione came in and went back to reading, but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't lie to myself, I was nervous about going to Potter's residence. Hermione is probably right in him wanting to thank me for protecting her, but still, couldn't he just owl me?

 _Next morning:_

I woke up at my normal time of 6:30 am. I had been waking up this early for years. When I was helping rebuild, that was sometimes the only time that the castle was quiet, unless I stayed up late at night, which was impossible after long days of working on rebuilding.

I got up, showered, dressed, shaved, and brushed my teeth. I made breakfast for myself, nothing fancy, just an omelet, and some orange juice. I would need to go to the grocer today since we didn't get to go yesterday. In the back of my mind, I wondered what Hermione was eating this morning, but I didn't want to bother her this early. So I went to my office and worked on some potion lesson plans. I decided this year, I would implement a more rudimentary first few weeks for the first years. Last year, there were more orphans from the war and muggle-borns attending Hogwarts and they didn't have the basic knowledge that someone born in a magical household should have. I also noticed that even the few half-blood and purebloods didn't always know much about brewing potions. Maybe I should talk with Hermione about what she wished she had been instructed in as a first-year muggle-born.

In what felt like a short time, Hermione was knocking on the lintel of my office door. I looked up and smiled at the lovely woman before me. She had on a pair of muggle jeans, a white button-down with a blue cardigan over the top. Her trainers were dark blue. Her hair was pushed back in a wavy ponytail. But the thing that was most striking about her appearance was the bright smile on her face. She walked toward my desk, and I saw that she looked well rested.

"Hey! Are you ready? How did you sleep? What are you working on?" Hermione asked quickly.

I laughed a little. "Good morning Hermione, give me just a moment. I lost track of time. I'm actually working on my first-year curriculum, and I could use your help on it. How much do you remember of potions in first year?"

"Oh, I remember quite a lot, because it was all so new, why do you ask?" She asked sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"I think that it may be a good idea to create a more rudimentary curriculum for first years in the first few weeks. When we were in school, there were quite a few Muggle-borns and orphan students. After the war, there have been quite a few more. Almost half the class is made up of students who don't even know what a cauldron is, much less how to correctly use it or identify basic potion ingredients. I am thinking that the way the curriculum has been going for over the last fifty or so years is doing a disservice to those who are muggle born or orphans. I want to rectify this. Would you be willing to help me?" I explain.

"That would be wonderful. I remember that I had read the whole potions text before class started, but I was not prepared for our first class with Professor Snape. He walked in asking about infusions and such and while I knew the answer from reading the _whole_ book, how many muggle borns or orphans do that? I would love to help you!" She gushed.

"Great! Thank you. Let's head to get our shopping complete. I desperately need the grocer today. I ate the last of my eggs this morning. Are we headed to muggle London first? We can discuss this over lunch. We still have a few weeks until classes start. I'm sure we can work up a curriculum change before then. I appreciate your help, Hermione." I said, standing up and grabbing writing materials to put in my messenger bag. I slung it over my shoulder and waited for Hermione to stand. She followed me to the fireplace behind my desk and grabbed the Floo powder.

"Yes, I think muggle London would be a good first start. I need posters of Muggle items I want to go over in Muggle Studies. Plus I need real pens, quills are good for only so long!" She laughed. I quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"You will see, and you will love them," she laughed and took a handful of floo powder. Throwing it in the fire and stepping in, she yelled, "Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley" and disappeared.

Today was going to be interesting, to say the least. I followed her into the fireplace.

 _Please read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/n: Has anyone ever had their four year old and five year old jabbering at them while you type a story? Yes, this chapter may suck…my kids would not leave me alone when inspiration struck, and I'm not sure how it reads. I'm hoping it makes sense. If I need to re-write, please tell me, nicely. I do have feelings even if I do think this chapter may suck. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! On the bright side my new laptop came in yesterday so I should be able to update regularly._

 _Scorpia11: I usually cut contractions when I write for some reason. Its an old habit from an English class years ago that I cannot get rid of. I forget to check for that sometimes, but I understand your point and am going to try to write their dialogue more naturally. I appreciate your reviews!_

0o0o0o0o Draco

The week flew by faster than I ever thought possible. Usually summers at Hogwarts were slower than a flobber worm, but I really had a fun week with Hermione. Our trip to the Muggle grocer and a host of other Muggle stores was successful if a little overwhelming for me. I had never spent a lot of time in Muggle areas before this week.

It was now Saturday afternoon, and I was planning on meeting Hermione in her office to floo over to the Potter's flat in two hours. I was going over my notes for the extra class Hermione and I were going to teach.

Besides the two-week introductory Potions class, we created a month-long class that was in the evenings for any Muggleborn who wanted more instruction on the magical world. It would cover basic magical etiquette, how to travel by floo, wizard currency, as well as a myriad of other things that Hermione said she wished she understood better in that first year. I had never even thought of most of the things that she had had problems with in her first year.

I was surprised to learn that no one explained these things to Muggleborns. After over 1000 years of Hogwarts being created, as far as we could find in any archive, there had never been a class like this. No wonder there was such prejudice against Muggleborns. Hermione had been able to stay afloat mostly because she read voraciously, used common sense, and asked questions, but most Muggleborns are not as studious as she was. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration at the injustice.

The notes on my coffee table were detailed and ready to go. We would hold the Magical World class twice a week in the evenings after dinner in my classroom. McGonagall had loved the idea when we had presented the class to her. She gave us free reign to cover what we thought was important. It wouldn't be for a grade, but for simple knowledge.

I dreaded the meal at the Potter's flat. Potter wasn't my favorite person on my best day but knowing that Hermione had suffered for so long at the hands of the Weasel, and Potter never noticed, made me angry. I wasn't planning on bringing it up tonight, but whenever I get the chance I would. Hermione had laughed and been her bossy know-it-all self this week. It was hilarious and funny. She had moments of fear, mostly right before bed. We had started reading together in the evenings, after taking turns cooking in our apartments or eating in the Great Hall with the other professors.

And Hermione could cook. I was pleasantly surprised when she made homemade cheese ravioli with a special green sauce that was to die for. I made her my specialty of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. She laughed at me for eating something so American, but I loved the combination. I had read about it in a Muggle book and I had to try it. It had quickly become my go to for meals when I was tired of going to the Great Hall for meals.

Looking at the clock, I realized I had an hour to get ready. I had been ruminating for over an hour. I got in the shower and let the warm spray relax my muscles. This week had been one of the most productive yet busy weeks of my summer. I was glad to get to rest. We had three weeks until the students arrived and I wanted to do as much reading as possible before classes started. If this year was going to be like last year, I wouldn't have much time for personal reading. Hermione and I were planning to rest and do very little work for the next week.

Stepping out of the shower after washing off the soap from my body wash, I wrapped the towel around my waist. I realized I didn't know what to wear to an informal meal with the Potter's. A suit? Should I go more casual? Searching through my closet, I settled on a nice pair of tailored dark denim, a grey button-down, and a sports coat. I would forgo wizard robes. I put on my watch and some black loafers. I looked casual but well put together.

I looked at my watch and saw that I only had fifteen minutes to get to Hermione's office. I grabbed the host and hostess gifts off my dresser for the Potters and walked out my apartment door. My mother had taught me etiquette-always bring gifts for the host and hostess, even if they are your enemy. Although I don't count Harry and Ginny Potter as my enemies anymore, they were not my friends.

I walked quickly to Hermione's apartment and knocked on her door. She opened her door, and I stood there a little stunned. She looked exquisitely relaxed. Hermione wore not just a smile, but jeans and a pullover jumper in a soft white. I hadn't seen her look so happy all week. She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey, Draco! I'm so excited to see Harry and Ginny and share what we are working on this school year. Harry and I shared the lack of wizarding knowledge when we started school. Getting onto Platform 9 ¾ was an adventure. Are you ready to go? I'm ready, let me just grab my purse. It goes everywhere with me since searching for Horcruxes. It's a habit that I'm not sure I will ever be able to break. How was your afternoon? Did you get to finish the book on advanced alchemy that you borrowed from Theo?" Hermione spoke quickly as she grabbed her purse and stuck her wand in its holster up her right sleeve.

"Uh, yeah, I finished the book. It was fascinating. I learned a lot. I'm ready to go. Did you want to see if Theo would allow us to return the books we borrowed tomorrow?" I asked walking with her to the floo.

"Do you think we can? I would love to borrow a few more books for our vacation week. After we leave Harry's could we go back to the grocers? I need a few more things for this week. Do you have any meal requests?" She laughed as she grabbed the floo powder and passed me the jar to grab a pinch for myself. She didn't wait for an answer to any of her questions as she stepped into the fire place. "Harry Potter's House!" She yelled as she threw the powder in. I followed quickly behind her.

0o0o0o0o Hermione

She stepped out of the fireplace and Ginny ran to give her a hug.

"Hermione, how are you? Are you settling in well at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello Draco, welcome to our house." Ginny said a little stiffly, but with a smile. Hermione was proud of Ginny. She was trying to be civil to the one-time bully.

"Thank you for the invite. Here, this is for you." He said handing her a nicely wrapped gift. He stepped back slightly behind Hermione as Ginny took the gift.

"Draco, you didn't need to get me anything. Harry and I are happy to have you over. In all honesty, we should have invited you ages ago to clear the air." Ginny said opening the wrapping paper to reveal beautiful carafes of olive oil and balsamic vinegar. "Thank you, Draco, this is lovely."

"Hermione told me that you and Potter like to eat Italian food a lot, and I thought that this would be appreciated." Draco said smiling slightly, glad the gift was accepted.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Hermione asked as they walked toward the small kitchen. She sat down on a barstool under the island and motioned for Draco to follow suit.

"He will be here in a moment. I sent him to get the butterbeer. We ran out and he forgot to pick them up on the way home. It's the way of being married. Tell me Draco, are you ready to get married?" Ginny asked with a sly grin.

Draco looked a bit shocked by the question, "No, I haven't found a witch I want to marry yet. But I do spend most of my time with students, so that may be why I have yet to find a witch. But I'm also not really looking. I like where I am in life. I want to enjoy the peace of life before I settle down."

"Really, you aren't looking at all? I can set you up with a friend of mine if you like," Ginny said with a maniac like giggle.

They heard the door open and close quickly, "Ginny I'm home. I got enough butterbeer to last us a week." Harry came into view in the kitchen and stopped short. "Hermione! I missed you! Malfoy." Harry said smiling at Hermione and nodding to Draco.

"Harry! Let me help you with the butterbeer." Hermione said grabbing the bags out of his hands. "I've missed you too. How is the Ministry? Are they still asking when you will be the Minister of Magic?"

"Uh, actually no. I told them under no uncertain terms that I would not ever be Minister of Magic. I enjoy being an Auror. How is Hogwarts? Are you ready for the term to start so you can fill those young minds with knowledge," Harry laughed.

"Draco and I are very ready for the term to start. We are creating some new curriculum. Draco is the Potions Master, but he noticed last year that the first years need more rudimentary lessons. So I worked with him to make the first two weeks the very basics of potion making. And we are both going to be teaching a month-long class to Muggleborns explaining the Magical World." Hermione said smiling.

"Wow! Hermione, Draco that is amazing! I would never have thought to have something like that in the curriculum," Ginny said smiling.

"Neither would I but talking with Hermione, we realized that there are a lot of things that Muggleborns do not know upon entering Hogwarts, such as how our currency works, etiquette, and a lot of other things," Draco said picking up where Hermione left off, "as a pureblood I never had to think about certain things. But with the influx of not just Muggleborns but orphans who may not get as much magical education before they start school, that this would be a great way to help them along."

"So you are working together on this endeavor?" Harry asked looking slightly flummoxed.

"Yes Harry. We are the youngest teachers and the ones with the most spare time. I will gladly give up time to help fellow Muggleborns in a way that I wish I had been helped. Of my two best friends at the time, you and Ron, Ron could and should have helped us out more, but he didn't. You may as well have been Muggleborn with the amount of knowledge you had about magic. He didn't really help either of us with the things we needed even though he very well could have." Hermione said with a huff.

"Wow, I see what you mean. You need both perspectives. I just want to make sure you aren't overworking yourself. You are teaching two classes, now this? You need rest as well," Harry said quietly.

"Potter, I won't let her overwork herself. Its only for the first month, and then it's over. If we need to add more on, we will do that next year. So, don't worry so much. Besides, she is a grown woman," Draco said smirking at Hermione.

"I just know how Hermione gets with a new project. She will stop sleeping and will do more and more things until she wears herself out and gets sick. I don't want that for her. She seems happy, really happy for the first time in years. I don't want to have her not be happy," Harry said looking from Hermione to Draco to Ginny.

"I think what Harry means to say is thank you for looking out for Hermione. Not just in school but the other day in Diagon Alley," Ginny said nudging Harry. Harry looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, Malfoy, thank you for looking out for my sister. I'm glad she has someone to protect her until things cool down with Ron," Harry said looking uncomfortable.

"I will do my very best to protect Hermione. What she went through was horrid. I don't want that to happen to her ever again. And if that means going with her on outings, then so be it," Draco said smiling at Hermione. Hermione beamed back at him.

"Good. Now that is out of the way, who is ready for dinner?" Ginny said. "Hermione, can you set the table?"

"Of course!" And with a swish and flick like an orchestra conductor, the table was set in a matter of seconds.

Draco and Harry both sat down as Ginny and Hermione levitated the food to the table.

"Wow! Ginny, this looks amazing!" Harry exclaimed as the food landed on the table. Ginny had made chicken enchiladas in white sauce, Spanish rice, and black bean salsa.

"Thank you, dear. I thought I would make one of Hermione's favorite meals for her," Ginny said with a smirk.

"You didn't need to do that. Anything would have been great," Hermione admonished.

"I didn't know you like enchiladas," Draco said to Hermione.

"I like a lot of food, but enchiladas are one of my favorite. My mum would make them for me when I returned from Hogwarts for the summer. Ginny is being sweet making me something that would remind me of home," Hermione explained with melancholy in her voice.

"Hermione, does Draco know what happened to your parents?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No, I haven't told him yet," Hermione said and turned to Draco, "I obliviated my parents in the summer of the sixth year and sent them to Australia to protect them. I went searching for them with the Australian Ministry of Magic helping, but we were unable to find them. So I came home and looked here. I looked through all the records and found the death certificates. They had died in a car crash on the way to the airport. I just wanted to protect them from Death Eaters and Voldemort, but naturally I couldn't protect them from something like a car accident," tears were rolling down her face as she finished. Draco had grabbed her hand and was squeezing it gently throughout her tale.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Draco pulled her into a hug.

"It has been a long time. I don't usually cry anymore for them. I just miss them sometime. And Ginny enjoys making food for me that helps me remember my parents," Hermione said pulling away and wiping her tears.

"You know you are like a sister to Harry and I. We wouldn't want you to forget your parents," Ginny said. Harry was nodding and had grabbed Hermione's hand to squeeze it gently before digging into the food.

"Dig in everyone," Ginny said smiling at Harry.

As they served themselves food, laughter and teasing were exchanged between the four, they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone else for dinner?" Hermione asked getting up to answer the door as she was the only one with no food in her mouth. Ginny and Harry shook their heads. Harry wiped his mouth and followed just a moment behind Hermione. When Hermione opened the door, she was shocked to see Ron.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in shock, backing away from the door, and trying to close it at the same time. Harry stepped in front of Hermione to protect her.

"I knew I would find you here Hermione. Come home. I miss you," Ron said with a frown.

"No, I'm not coming home with you. Our relationship is over. Please leave me alone," Hermione said strongly.

"Can I at least come inside and we talked about it? I want to work through this. I want us to get back together. I don't see us as over. You and I belong together," Ron said.

"Are you getting help for your anger issues and drinking problem?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have anger issues or a drinking problem. What are you talking about? You know me. Harry let me in and let me talk to my girlfriend," Ron said turning to Harry.

"No Ron, you are not welcome here. You hurt Hermione in a way that is unforgivable. You may be welcome here after you show remorse and get help, but until then, do not even attempt to come near Hermione, Ginny, or me. You are not welcome here. Ron, you were my best mate, but you hurt my sister. Goodbye," Harry said firmly and went to close the door.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You leave me with no choice. Hermione, you won't talk to me. I will make you talk to me," Ron said stepping forward to the very edge of the wards and pointed his wand at Hermione. "Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus" freezing both Harry and Hermione in place. He waved his wand again and dropped the wards on the apartment. "You taught me how to take down wards Harry, you should know wards can't keep me out." Ron said stepping inside. He took the door knob out of Harry's hand and closed the door.

Hermione was crying now, silent tears coming down her face in fear. The look on Ron's face was terrifying. Her mind was racing. How did he know she was here? Would Draco or Ginny come to check on them since they were taking so long? She hated being petrified. She regretted answering the door.

Ron took a step toward her and slapped her, "Now bitch, you listen to me, you are mine. You are coming home with me."

"Expelliamus!" a voice said behind her and Ron's wand went flying. "Stupify!" Draco said coming up behind Hermione and Ron collapsed in front of her, "Finite, Finite," Draco said pointing to both Hermione and Harry.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Draco asked as she backed away from Ron and Harry used his wand to tie Ron up.

She was shaking her head and walking backwards away from Ron. She was afraid. If Draco hadn't come in at that point, there was no telling what would have happened.

"I'm going to take him in and charge him with assault and breaking and entering. I will need you to testify, Hermione, do you think you can do that? Ron is unstable. Draco, thank you for coming in when you did," Harry said nodding at Draco and waiting for Hermione to respond.

"Y-yes, I can do that," her tears had dried up, but she was shaking with fear. She had wrapped her arms around her middle. The handprint on her cheek was red.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can be a witness as well. I heard the last part of the exchange," Draco asked Hermione. She nodded and her eyes held thankfulness. He pulled her into a hug.

Harry said, "Alright, lets floo to the ministry together then. Ginny, do you want to come too? Or wait here?" Ginny had stepped in the hallway.

"I'm coming with you. I put a warming charm on the food. It will be here when we return." Ginny said.

"Right then, let's go," Harry said levitating Ron toward the floo.

Hermione stayed under Draco's arm as they walked toward the floo. He let go of her to allow her to floo away. "See you in a minute," he told her as she nodded and disappeared.

"You care for her, don't you?" Ginny asked offering him the floo powder.

Draco nodded, "I do. She is an amazing woman and does not deserve the way she was treated by that scum. I know he is your brother, but he is a part of the lowest of the low."

"I agree. I hate that we didn't notice or stop it before it came to what it came too. Believe me when I say that we thought everything was normal for them. Hermione is really good at glamour charms. And they acted normal when they were with us. I regret not looking or noticing the signs," Ginny said looking at her feet.

"Right," Draco said doubtfully, and stepped into the floo.

 _Please read and review! How did Ron know where Hermione was? Trust me when I say that Ron is way more messed up than we first thought._


	12. Chapter 12

0o0o0o Draco

I was upset to say the least. The Weasel had harmed Hermione yet again. How he got past the wards on the house, I don't know, but I would make sure that he would leave her alone. And how did he know where she was? That really bugged him too. Something just didn't add up. I stepped through the floo and saw Hermione waiting for me. I wrapped my arm around her and was glad the atrium was mostly empty. Harry was walking ahead just a little with Weasley floating and glaring. He must have woken up during the floo trip.

Hermione was shaking like a leaf at my side. "Harry silenced him, but he said some terrible things to me before Harry got him silenced. Draco, am I ever going to be free of this?"

"Hermione, honey, you will be. I will make sure that the Ministry does something permanent this time to prevent him from attacking you again," I told her sternly.

Ginny caught up with us and walked with us behind Potter. We got into an elevator and took it down to the MLE. I stood with Hermione in front of me, and Weasley on the other side of Harry, putting two people in between him and her. My anger burned in me. Hermione was still shaking. The elevator opened at the correct floor and Potter walked out with Ron in front on him.

Ginny, Hermione and I followed. The Aurors and officers who were on duty stopped what they were doing to stare at us. "Back to work. We need a detainment room and an interview room," Harry barked at the witch that was at his office desk.

"Yes Auror Potter, umm, let me see, detainment room 3 is open. And I can take Hermione to interview room 2," she said.

"Thank you, Sicily. Take Malfoy, Hermione, and Ginny to room 2. I will meet them there after I detain this one," Harry spoke firmly. He floated down the hallway to the detainment area. We followed Sicily to the interview room 2 on the other side of the hall.

"In here." She conjured two more chairs and turned on the lights. "Do you need anything? Water? And Ice pack for your cheek Hermione?"

"Yes, she needs an ice pack, please," Ginny told Sicily who nodded and walked away, closing the door behind her.

I pulled the chair out for Hermione and Ginny to sit in. Ginny shot me an amused smirk. I sat in the chair next to Hermione. A moment later, Sicily returned with three glasses of water, an ice pack, and a camera.

"Hermione, before you put the ice pack on, I will need to take a few pictures of the damage. I'm assuming Mr. Weasley is the reason for the palm print on your cheek." Hermione nodded and allowed Sicily to turn her face up towards the light and took a few pictures at different angles. It only took a few moments thankfully. "I'm sorry that you were hurt. I don't think Weasley will get away with it this time," she finished up, handed Hermione the ice pack and walked out closing the door with a click.

Hermione put the ice pack on her left cheek and looked at the table. She wasn't crying or panicking. I saw her eyes look blankly at the table in front of her. It was like she had closed herself off to feeling anything.

I reached over and took her hand that was laying limply in her lap. I ran my thumb over the back of her hand. She looked over at me, "Thank you for being here."

"I don't want to be anywhere else," I stated simply. She gave me a quizzical look but didn't question my statement. It was true, I didn't want to be anywhere that wasn't next to here. For some reason all my protective instincts kick into high gear around Hermione.

Ginny looked over Hermione's head at me and smirked a little at me. I shook my head and continued to rub Hermione's hand. The door opened and an MLE officer came in with Potter.

"Hermione, this is Auror Strange. He is going to take your statement and memory of the incident. This will hold up stronger than just your statement. We need to get Weasley put away. Malfoy, would you give your statement and memories of the incident as well?" Potter asked me. I nodded. "Ginny and Malfoy, please wait outside while Hermione gives her statement."

I stood up and followed Ginny out to the hall.

"So, you don't want to be anywhere else, eh, Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"It's true. Hermione is one of the most amazing witches I have ever met. I hate that it took me so long to see it. I would have been friends with her in Hogwarts if it hadn't been for my upbringing. I care for her. I don't want any harm to come to her. Is that what you want to hear?" I asked Ginny.

"I'm glad you see that she is amazing. She is my best friend besides Harry. I hate my brother for hurting her so badly. Honestly, I don't consider him my brother anymore. Hell, George lost his twin and didn't react the way Ron has. It is confounding that we didn't see it before, probably because we didn't want to see it. Ugh! And to know that you are her friend now, it just makes me think the world is going crazy. I want to get to know you since you will be friends with Hermione. I know the term starts soon, but would you be up to seeing Harry and I more, so we can get to know you as adults?"

"I don't know that I can get away with not at least being friendly with you two since I'm friends with Hermione. I would like to tell you both my story, so you understand the changes in me. I'm not the same prat I was as a child. So yes, when we are done here, I would like to eat the delicious dinner you made for us," I told her. The door beside me opened. Hermione walked out.

"Mr. Malfoy, your statement please," Auror Strange said looking at me. I put my hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed just a bit. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

0o0o0o0o Hermione

She stood next to Ginny in the hallway, holding the ice pack to her cheek still.

"How are you feeling, 'Mione?" Ginny asked her quietly.

"I'm not feeling anything. I feel numb. I know I should feel something, but I don't. Ron needs to be stopped. How did he know I was going to be at your house?" she asked.

"I don't know. Harry and I don't talk to Ron at all. He has tried to contact us, but we burn all the letters and have warded the flat against him. Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, Gin," she said smiling at her best friend.

"How do you feel about Malfoy? Why do you trust him so much?" Ginny asked calmly.

"He is my friend. He hasn't been terrible to me at all. I went to Minerva and talked to her about him after he helped me through multiple panic attacks. He gave me calming draught and is brewing more for me. I just instinctively trust him. I don't know, as silly as it sounds, besides you and Harry, he is my best friend. I know that is fast, but he has changed so much," Hermione said quietly.

"Ok, after this we are going back to the flat and eating and talking over things. Malfoy said he wants to tell us his story and is willing to get to know Harry and I as adults. 'Mione, I think he is a good friend to have. Trust your instincts. I just want you to be happy again," Ginny said hugging Hermione.

The door beside them opened and Draco walked back out. He immediately went to Hermione and looked her in the eyes, "Are you hungry? I think we may be done here. We can go back to the Potter's flat and have dinner."

Hermione nodded, ready to go. She was absolutely exhausted. It had been such a long evening. And she was starving. "Do we need to wait for Harry?" She asked turning to Ginny.

"Let's go find him and see if he can leave yet. He may have to stay a while, I'm not sure of the protocol," Ginny said walking toward the reception area, Hermione and Draco followed her. Hermione had grabbed Draco's hand as they walked down the hallway. She needed reassurance that this was the right thing to do. She wished she could talk with Draco right now.

"Sicily, I need to see Harry, is he in his office?" Ginny asked Sicily.

"He is talking to Mr. Weasley right now. I can check and see if he can come out and speak with you or you can leave a message with me and I can get it to him as soon as he comes out of the detainment room." Sicily said kindly. For such a young witch, she had great compassion, Hermione noticed.

"Can you tell him we went home to eat dinner, and we will save him some, but to also hurry home." Ginny said, "Thank you Sicily."

"I will let him know. If I know Auror Potter, he will be home as quickly as he can."

Ginny nodded and turned to head to the lifts. Hermione and Draco followed right behind her. They didn't say anything as they made it to the atrium and the floo access. First Ginny, then Hermione, and finally Draco went through the floo and landed back at the Potter's house.

0o0o0o Draco

Stepping out of the floo at the Potter's house, I asked the thing that I was sure was still on Hermione's mind, "How did Weasley know that Hermione was here? He didn't show up until she did magic. Could he have put a trace on her wand?"

"Surely not!" Ginny looked scandalized. But then again, with all her words of him no longer being her brother, he was still family.

"Hermione, can I check your wand? Or would you rather wait for Potter to be here and check it?" I asked Hermione.

"Let's wait for Harry. I'm not going to do magic right now anyway. I'm starving. Let's eat." Hermione said looking frightened. We sat down at the table, Ginny took off the warming charm and we dug in.

"So, Draco, tell me something about yourself. What do you like to do when you are not teaching the bright young minds about Potions?" Ginny asked Draco between bites of enchilada.

I snort at the question, "Well, I might surprise you in the fact that I read Muggle fiction. Hermione and I have been trading books. What else do you want to know Red?"

"Do you swoop in looking like a bat to your classes?" Ginny asked with a grin.

I laugh, "No, I wear my normal robes, and my classroom is very well lit. I always hated the dark of the Potions classroom so unless otherwise necessary, its bright and warm. I'm the Slytherin Head of House now, and I made a few changes to the dorms and common room. It was always cold in the dorms. Unless you knew how to do a warming spell, you froze. I'm not sure why it is like that since, you know, we have magic, so I put a temperature regulating spell on the dorms. Last year, all of the second years up thanked me for actually being forward thinking and not allowing the snakes to be in the freezing dorms. We also cut down on colds in Slytherin house."

"I wonder why the Slytherin dorms were created like that?" Hermione said looking at me. I hadn't told her about the warming spell.

"My theory is that snakes like cold, and since we are all supposed to be snakes, we should all like the cold and dark. It's really typecasting us without even giving us a fighting chance to be normal," I said.

We stopped talking when we heard the floo and saw Potter step out of the fireplace. "I'm glad that is over," he said sitting down and kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"What is the verdict?" I asked Potter.

"He confessed to putting a trace on Hermione's wand when he did his stent as an Auror years ago. Said he couldn't trust you to not lie about where you went. Basically, he confessed to everything. I threatened him with Veritaserum if he didn't answer my questions. He will be going to St. Mungos in the morning and staying in the Mind Healing area. It's not the Janis Thickey Ward but another for less severe mind illnesses. He will be there for the foreseeable future. Hermione, I'm so sorry that we didn't do that as soon as you came to us. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for allowing you to be put in harms way for so long," tears had started to gather in Potter's eyes, and I realized in that moment that Potter did not want harm to come to Hermione. This made it easier to like him a little bit.

"Thank you, Harry. You didn't know that he was so far gone. Hell, I lived with him like this for years and didn't think he was as far gone as he is. He has been tracing me for years then? That explains a lot of how he knew when I would visit friends even if I hadn't mentioned it. I feel a lot safer now. Looks like you won't have to go with me everywhere I go now," she said looking at me.

"I still want to hang out with you Hermione. I don't mind spending time with you," I said smiling at her. She looked like a weight had been lifted off her.

"Thank you, Draco, for being a devoted friend when I needed it," Hermione said smiling at me.

I smile at her and continue eating. The food really is good. I can understand why Hermione likes it so much.

"Draco, you seem like a different person than when we were in school. Care to explain how that change took place?" Potter asked taking a bite of food afterward.

"Of course," and I explained everything to him and Ginny. Hermione knew all about it.

"You go to a therapist?" Potter asked shocked.

"Yes, like I said, at first it was a part of probation, but now I realize I need that. I still have issues with anger and deep issues with my father. I don't want to be ruled by my past but learn from it and move on. Therapy has also helped me with the nightmares from the war. I know that you faced horrors and probably understand the nightmares more than most. Imagine living with Riddle and seeing the horrors up close," I look at Hermione and hope I'm not overstepping when I explain, "after you, Weasley, and Hermione showed up on Easter before the Final Battle, I had nightmares of Hermione being tortured. Of other scenarios playing out where Riddle was called, and he won, because he killed you, that sort of thing. After the Final Battle, I had nightmares of the Fiendfyre and the Room of Hidden Things. It was terrible. But when I started seeing my therapist, he really helped me to work through my fears and let go. I still get nightmares occasionally, but they aren't nearly as terrifying to me as they once were."

Potter and Ginny were nodding with everything I said. I can only assume that nightmares had plagued them as well, finally Potter said, "I go to a Squib therapist as well. I wasn't sleeping or eating after the Final Battle. I was scared to sleep because I thought I would see everyone I love die again in my dreams. You can ask Ginny, it was hard. I'm glad that you see the necessity of therapy. I never would have pegged you as a person who would seek a therapist. But I am glad I was wrong about you."

"I'm going to start going to Draco's therapist as well. My first appointment is on Tuesday," Hermione said quietly, holding the arm that had been cut into by Bellatrix.

"Good! Don't take this rudely, but you need to seek help," Potter said smiling kindly at Hermione.

"I know Harry. I'm nervous, but I know it will help. I just wish I had pushed Ron to go to therapy years ago. Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened," Hermione said sadly.

"'Mione, you can't change the past. You can only change the future," Ginny got up and went to Hermione and hugged her.

"I know. It's just something that weighs on me. It's my fault that he is like this. I could have gotten him help years ago, spoken up years ago. But I was too afraid," Hermione said through tears.

"NO! It's not your fault, Hermione. You can't make someone seek help, they must want it. And Weasley didn't want help. You are not at fault here. Sweetheart listen to me," I said pulling her towards me, "you are not at fault. You cannot control the actions of someone else. You did not ask to be treated that way. I wish you could see what Harry, Ginny, and I see in you. A strong, powerful, brilliant, beautiful woman who suffered at the hands of someone who is desperately sick."

"Draco is right Hermione, you are not at fault," Ginny said holding onto Hermione's hand.

Hermione hiccupped and dried her tears, nodding to Ginny, "I want to head back to Hogwarts now, if that is ok. I'm exhausted. But dinner was so good Ginny, thank you for making my favorite," she said getting up from the table.

"Of course! What time is your appointment on Tuesday? Maybe afterward we can go to the bookstore or clothes shopping. I'm sure you need new robes for when school starts."

"I would like that Ginny. My appointment is at eleven, so I will floo over after, if that is ok?" Hermione said walking to the floo.

"Thank you for dinner," I said following Hermione to the floo. Hermione hugged Ginny and Potter in turn then turned to me with a smile. She left through the floo.

I turned to Potter, "is Hermione in any danger now? Should I worry about anyone else trying to harm her?"

"No, she should be safe now. Ron won't get out of that ward without proper release forms. If he does, he could end up in Azkaban because he is a danger to society. I don't think he would risk that," Potter said looking at me.

"Good," I said and turned to the floo.

"Malfoy, thank you for being there for Hermione. She is already so much healthier than she was when she was living here after everything happened. Please just go slowly with her," Potter said, holding out his hand.

I took his hand, "No thanks needed. I'm glad to be her friend. Just because Weasley is no longer a threat, doesn't mean I will stop being her friend."

Potter nodded, and Ginny stepped up, "Don't be a stranger," she hugged me and stepped back.

I took the floo powder and stepped in heading back to Hogwarts.

 _Please Read and Review! I'm not sure how I like this chapter…it was really hard for me to write. Next chapter will be the therapist/shopping with Ginny then term will start. What would you like to see happen next?_


	13. Chapter 13

0o0o0o0 Hermione

Hermione waited for Draco to exit the floo. It had been a rough evening for them. She hoped to be able to go to bed soon with a good book. She walked to her apartment door and opened it, when she heard the floo and Draco walked out.

"Took you long enough," she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, sorry, they wanted me to know they appreciate me looking out for you," Draco said smiling back and started walking toward the door to head to his office.

"Did you want to come in and read and talk for a bit? I understand if you just want to head to your apartment though," Hermione said unsure of herself.

"I didn't know if you would want company. Of course, lets read and talk. Are you ok?" Draco said following her to her apartment. He sat on the couch and took off his shoes.

Hermione followed suit, sitting and pulling off her shoes. She grabbed a blanket and her book and snuggled into the couch. "I'm ok. Honestly, I'm exhausted. I'm relieved that he is somewhere safe, and I won't be running into him anymore. He scared me tonight. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't walked in. Thank you again for rescuing me. You are a regular knight in shining armor," she said smirking at him.

"I don't think I've ever been a knight in shining armor before, but I'll take it. Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked knowing that the first few therapy sessions are the toughest.

"Yes, I am. I hate to ask this of you, but would you come with me to the session and wait for me? Even though Ron is not in a position to hurt me, I would still feel safer with you there," she asked picking at fuzz on the blanket and not looking at Draco.

"Of course, Hermione. I will go with you to as many as you want or need me too. If you want me to go with you shopping with Ginny even, I will be you knight until you ask me to step down," Draco said taking her hand.

"Thank you, Draco. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you," she spoke softly.

"You helped rid the world of Riddle. You are a light to so many. But other than that, you are a woman who needs support and a friend. I am honored to be your friend."

Hermione nodded and picked up her book. She couldn't say anything in response to his words. She didn't feel worthy of such devoted friendship. Harry and Ginny were practically family, they didn't count as friends, she knew they weren't going anywhere. Draco was an anomaly. He was the one person she never would have seen herself as friends with, but here they were reading on her couch. They were working together to help Muggleborns and orphans succeed in the magical world. Her heart was healing because of his gentleness. She had a long way to go, and therapy would help, but Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater, boy who called her mudblood almost daily in second year, was her best friend.

Draco had picked up a book and was reading it with his feet up on her coffee table. She stretched out a little under her blanket but stopped short of touching him with her feet. It made her nervous still to touch someone, even Draco. She knew she needed to push through it. He held her hand enough, but this was different. She didn't want to push any boundaries. She was so uncertain of what to do. So she just left her feet where they were next to Draco and read her book.

0o0o0o0o Draco

Reading with Hermione was so relaxing. I didn't want to push her too much to reveal how she was feeling tonight. I knew that tomorrow therapy would be grueling and was honored that she asked me to come. Even if she hadn't asked me, I would have been there, because I didn't trust Weasley to not break out and find her. I'm distrustful by nature and Weasley was a slippery snake. I felt Hermione stretch out her legs, but she didn't touch me. Then she relaxed, and I could tell she had lost herself in her book.

I continued to read but dropped my hand to rest on her feet through the blanket. She stiffened just a bit but soon relaxed again. It was cozy in her room. I felt Hermione relax even more and her book dropped from her hands. She had fallen asleep with her head leaning on the back of the couch. I didn't want to move her yet. She looked happy and peaceful.

Last week when she moved in and I saw her reading in the Great Hall, she looked defeated and in pain. Now her face was relaxed, peaceful, happy. It made my heart sing to know that I had a hand in that. It wasn't all me. I'm not that egotistical, but I knew that I helped her in some small way to not feel defeated.

I was curious about the feelings that I felt for her. She brought out the protective part of me that I hadn't seen since I had to protect my mother from the war and Riddle. But when Hermione smiled or laughed my stomach jumped and it made me happy. Seeing Hermione happy, made me happy. When she was in pain, so was I. It wasn't like we were conjoined, but like we shared something elemental. I had never felt this way before. Granted I had never been friends with someone who was in so much pain and who needed me more that Hermione either.

Is this what the beginning of loving someone feels like? I know that at my next therapy session, I would be talking this through. I hadn't been in a relationship since fifth year, and that wasn't really a relationship. That was more like holding hands, walking Astoria to class, and kissing on New Year's Eve. Nothing else happened, mostly because she was two years younger. Once I took the mark that summer, I broke off our betrothal, wanting better for the sweet Astoria than I could give her. I know that my mother wanted me to get married and take over Malfoy Incorporated, but I didn't want too. Hogwarts was my home. I still didn't feel like I had worked off the debt that I had earned by allowing death eaters to enter its halls and kill Dumbledore. I couldn't leave here until I felt like I had repaid my part in the pain that was caused the school. If that means the Malfoy name doesn't carry on, so be it.

Hermione shifted in her sleep and her feet were pushed into my lap. It felt right being here with her. So I kept reading and allowed Hermione's feet to be in my lap as she slept. Once I finished the chapter, Hermione hadn't woken up so I gently picked up her feet and stood up. Now, the debate on whether to pick her up and put her to bed or should I let her sleep on the couch. I decided to wake her and let her decide. Besides she was still in her clothes and would probably appreciate being woken to put on pajamas. I knelt beside her on the couch. She hadn't moved from me standing so I knew she was deeply asleep.

"Hermione, sweetheart, do you want me to help you to bed or sleep on the couch?" I asked her gently, shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Mhmm," she mumbled in her sleep. She grabbed my hand and held it to her chest.

"Sweetheart wake up," I said again, smiling slightly at the feeling that fluttered in my stomach. With my other hand I held her cheek and ran my thumb under her eye. She moved a little and mumbled in her sleep. With the mumbles, I decided to let her sleep on the couch. She was obviously comfortable, and I didn't want to wake her if she was comfortable. But I found pulling my hand from her grasp was a little harder than I thought it would be. Her hand gripped and followed mine as I let go and pulled back. I didn't know what to do. Looking at her face, I realized she didn't want to be alone in her sleep.

"Hermione," I said louder and shook her shoulder a little stronger.

"Draco?" she woke up a little and looked at me.

"Do you want to go to bed or stay on the couch?" I asked her quietly.

"Oh, I'm fine here, thank you, good night," she said closing her eyes but not letting go of my hand.

"Hermione, I'm going to need my hand to go back to my room," I said smirking just a little.

She opened her eyes and looked at our clasped hands, "why am I holding your hand?"

"Well sweetheart you grabbed my hand when I tried to wake you, but you won't let go," I told her looking at our clasped hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, I was just comfortable and sleepy. But I'm awake now," she said blushing and letting go of my hand.

"Its ok, I didn't fancy sleeping on the floor with my hand twisted behind me," I said laughing a little. "I'm sorry I had to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

"Its fine, thank you for waking me. I would have been mortified if you were forced to sleep that way," she said.

"Good night Hermione, I will see you in the morning," I said standing and walking to the door.

She had sat up and was looking at the floor, "Good night Draco."

I left the room and walked to my apartment. I was disappointed that I had to wake her, but at least we would both be comfortable sleeping.

 _A/N: I know I promised the shopping trip and therapy session, but I had this in my head, and I didn't want to put too much in one chapter, so expect another chapter in the next two days. As to furthering the relationship, this will be a slow burn. My Draco hasn't had a real relationship, as explained in this chapter. And Hermione needs to heal at least a little before she thinks of being pursued by Draco. But Draco will work through these feelings with his therapist and he will know that he is falling in love with Hermione quite soon which will definitely change a thing or two in their relationship. Thank you for all the reviews! They make my day! Please keep reviewing._


	14. Chapter 14

_Yet again, I'm not at the shopping trip/therapy session. I have wanted to do a flying scene for a long time, so here it is. Hopefully I will get the shopping trip with Ginny up in the next few days. I would have put it here, but it just seemed like enough, and that will include a lot of details. Let me know what you think!_

0o0o0o Hermione

Waking up the next morning, Hermione felt like a weight had been lifted. Ron was locked up and no longer a real threat to her. He was also getting the help he desperately needed to overcome the pain he had been in since the war.

Hermione got dressed and went to make some breakfast. She looked at the couch as she made a bowl of cereal and giggled to herself. Draco had to wake her up because she was holding his hand. She must have really needed reassurance last night. It had been such a long time since she felt that safe with anyone other than Harry and Ginny.

There wasn't much to do today. She and Draco had finished preparing for classes, and even though she was so new to both the subjects she would teach, she had looked over the lesson plans that the previous professors had used and just fine-tuned them to suit the course books she had chosen as well as anything else she wanted to add.

She wondered if Draco was up for a little adventure of if he was busy with his own agenda today. She decided to go check. She went to the bathroom to brush her hair and realized that she hadn't taken a dreamless sleep draught in three days, and she hadn't had any bad dreams. That was something to tell Draco for sure.

She grabbed the novel she had been reading and walked to Draco's office/apartment. She hummed to herself as she walked. It had started raining, she realized as she walked past the Great Hall. That meant that a Hogsmeade visit was out as well as a trip to Hagrid's hut.

Arriving at Draco's office, the door was closed so she knocked on the door. She heard him say come in from the other side, so she opened the door and walked inside.

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night? I'm sorry I kept you awake so long," Hermione said.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Draco said smiling at her, "I slept well. How did you sleep? Any nightmares?"

"I wanted to tell you that I noticed I hadn't taken a sleeping draught for the last three nights and no nightmares. So you don't need to rush making more for me," she explained smiling a happy smile.

"Really? That's wonderful Hermione! Do you think its because you feel safer?" he asked her.

"I think so. I haven't felt this safe in a very long time. I also think having a busy fulfilling day also helps. I can't wait for term to start. We are going to have so much fun!" Hermione giggled, "what are your plans for the day?"

"I don't really have any plans. What did you have in mind?" he asked her.

"Its raining, so reading I guess. For some reason I want a bit of adventure, but I don't know what," she said with a sigh.

"Adventure you say," Draco smirked at her, "I have an idea, but it will have to wait for the rain to stop. It shouldn't last long. I think its just a summer shower. In the meantime, we can read or walk the castle."

"Let's take a walk around the castle. You can show me your favorite parts, and I will show you mine," she said smiling happily and rocking on her feet.

"Ok," Draco said getting up.

0o0o0o0o Draco

I had an idea for an adventure for her, but I wasn't sure how she would feel about it. The rain shower would be over in about an hour and I had planned on taking a ride on my broom. It had been a few weeks since I had last flown, and it always helped to clear my mind. I also remembered that Hermione was not a big flyer, but she may feel safe with me. I wanted to try to teach her, so we could fly together sometime. I went to my room to shrink my broomstick and put it in my pocket, so I wouldn't have to return to pick it up.

We ambled around the castle talking and laughing and as we got to the fourth floor, I saw that the rain had indeed stopped.

"You wanted adventure, let's go!" I say grabbing her hand and running toward the first floor and the doors to the grounds.

"Where are we going Draco?" she said laughing running beside me.

"You'll see!" I didn't want to tell her until we got outside and near the lake. I didn't want her backing out.

We ran and laughed all the way to the Black Lake. It was exhilarating to hear Hermione laugh so much. She was really and truly happy.

We stopped at the lake, and I looked at the beautiful woman beside me. I pulled my broom out of my pocket and increased its size, "When I was in school, I loved to play Quidditch, not because of the game so much, but because it gave me a reason to fly. I love to fly. I want to teach you to fly well on a broom. Is that adventurous enough for you?"

She blanched. I could see her face loose its color right in front of me.

"I don't like flying, Draco. I can't do it. I had to ride on the back of a dragon to get out of Gringotts and it was terrifying enough. I don't want to fly ever again," she said backing away from me.

"What is it about flying that makes you scared?" I asked her.

"Falling to my death," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, dear girl, I would never let you fall. Has anyone besides Madame Hooch in first year tried to teach you to fly?"

"No, it's a hopeless case. I know I can't do it."

"Have you ever flown with someone?"

"No, is that possible? Its such a small broom. I would be afraid I would fall off," she said.

"It's completely possible. How about you ride in front of me. You trust me, right? I won't let anything happen to you. I would rather die than you fall off my broom, but you won't fall, I promise." I said hoping beyond hope that she would allow me to show her the joys of flying.

"Ok, but no loops or flying upside down," she said stepping forward.

"Not a problem, you remember how to mount a broom right?" I waited for her to nod. "Ok, I'm going to mount the broom after you, so you get on first and move a little forward. You will put your hands on my forearms instead of the handle. This will help you feel safe."

She stepped forward and mounted the broom moving a little forward. I mounted right behind her and grabbed the handle out of her hands. We hovered there for a minute, allowing Hermione to get comfortable. It felt amazing having her in front of me. She held onto my forearms in a death grip, but it didn't bother me. I pulled my right hand away from the handle and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her toward me just a little so we were balanced and ready to go.

Her breathing was shallow, but I leaned forward and said in her ear, "are you ready?" She nodded so I kept my hand around her waist mostly because now both her hands had grabbed that arm and was holding on tight.

I didn't want to go to fast or too high at first so we hovered a few feet over black lake and flew forward at a steady pace. She loosened her grip and looked around. I moved my arm and put it on the handle and pulled us up just a little more and increased our speed. She didn't notice. She was captivated by the new perspective of the castle and grounds.

We continued to fly around for a few more moments at that speed and height until I felt her release her grip a bit more. So I took her higher and a bit faster. We were now at normal cruising speed for most flyers. We flew over the Forbidden Forest.

"This is amazing! Draco, I see why you love flying!" she said with awe in her voice. She leaned back into me and let go of my arms. She was just sitting in front of me, perfectly balanced. I flew back over the lake and hovered there.

"I'm glad you are here with me. Do you want to try to control the broom?" I asked her.

"Oh no! Not today, but I would like to learn. I'm just enjoying the freedom of being here with you," she turned her head slightly and brushed her lips against my cheek. I felt myself flush. I looked at her. She was looking off at the castle, an awestruck expression on her face.

"Draco, you are my best friend. Thank you for showing me this," she said as I maneuvered the broom in for a landing near the edge of the lake.

"You're welcome, Hermione. We can fly anytime you want. Do you mind if I take a few minutes to do a lap or two? Then we can walk back." I asked her.

"Go ahead, I'll wait here."

0o0o0o0 Hermione

She sat on the grass and watched Draco fly around, doing loops and dashing here and there. She laughed when he did a particularly fun looking quick dash and loop. To her untrained eye, he was an excellent flyer. And she had felt completely safe with him.

Flying on the back of the dragon, exiting Gringotts had been harrowing and terrifying. But flying with Draco had been freeing. She had loved it. She also wondered why no one else had ever asked her to fly like that. Maybe because it was so intimate and close.

She wasn't ready to have a romantic relationship. She was in too much pain still and didn't trust herself enough to not get hurt, but if she was going to think about it at all, it would be with Draco. She didn't think he felt the same way. He was just being nice to her, she was sure. But it felt nice to feel close and trust someone like she instinctually trusted Draco. Tomorrow, she would have to talk to a therapist about everything, and flying had been the perfect adventure to relax her.

At first she had been terrified, and she was sure he could feel it, but the more she relaxed, the more she felt safe. She knew that Draco wouldn't allow her to fall. He was too strong for that. And having his arms braced around her kept her feeling so very safe. She had even let go at one point! She hadn't lied to him when she said she would enjoy learning to fly from him. Maybe they could go buy a broom for her tomorrow.

Ginny and Harry would be ecstatic to hear that she wants to learn to fly. She laughed to herself as Draco landed a few feet from her.

He hopped off his broom and looked at her smiling. She grabbed his hand and walked with him up the hill to the grounds. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I'm so sorry. This chapter was a bugger to write. I have had writer's block, then I asked for help on the Dramione Fanfiction Writers forum on FB and it led to this. If I misconstrued things, please be nice. I really had a hard time writing this and hope that it doesn't come off as blasse or too simplistic. Be kind in your reviews. If you feel like I handled the session badly, pm me, and I will do my best to fix it. I researched quite a bit and I didn't want it to come out trite. Well thank you for reading. I'm hoping to get the Ginny chapter up in a few days. Please review!_

0o0o0o Hermione

She jerked awake screaming and crying. She had dreamt of Ron hitting her over and over. His eyes were red-rimmed and livid. She was terrified to go back to sleep. She looked at her clock at her bedside. 3:25 am. She got up and went to her bathroom where the dreamless sleep was. If she took a sip, she may be able to fall back to sleep for a few hours before her alarm went off.

She knew the reason for the dreams. She was nervous about going to see the therapist. The fear of appearing weak strong in her mind. Taking a sip of the draught, she laid back down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Sleep took hold quickly.

The alarm next to her bedside beeped incessantly. She groaned and hit the stupid thing. Dreamless sleep was great at the beginning of the night for a dreamless night sleep and waking without difficulty. Having to take it in the middle of the night, she drug herself to be awake. The sheer force of will was all she had to not sleep in.

She groaned again. Today was her first therapy session. Shopping with Draco and Ginny afterward should be hilariously funny though. Just the thought made her grin. Although she had told Draco they should get her a broom to practice on yesterday, she was having second thoughts today. She had really enjoyed flying with him. It was fun and peaceful. What she was really looking forward too was returning to Cornerstone Books.

She met up with Draco in his office. They flooed to Leaky Cauldron and from there apparated to the therapist's office together. She was shaking a little as they landed in the alley next to the office.

"Hermione, its ok. This is good for you. I will be right outside if you need anything," Draco said taking her hand and rubbing calming circles on it. She nodded and walked inside.

There were forms to sign of course. Draco chatted with the receptionist while she filled out the information. Most of it was a normal name, birthdate, etc. Then came the hard questions-the reason for seeking a therapist. What should she say? Her boyfriend cheated on her, raped her, and is now psychotic? She never got help after the war? My life is screwed up and I need help? Merlin, what should she put?

She looked up to see Draco smiling at the receptionist who was giggling rather flirtatiously. Frowning at them, she said quietly, "Draco, can you help me?" Draco turned toward her and smiled a fuller smile. Her stomach skipped. He walked over and sat down.

"How should I answer this?" she asked giving him the form. He looked it over.

"That's up to you. What is the main reason you are here?" he asked her, touching her knee.

"I want help with the panic attacks and nightmares," she said quietly.

"Then put that. The panic attacks and nightmares are a result of all the things that have happened to you. He will get to the root of it and help you. Hell, being here talking with a professional is helpful," he said with a smirk.

She wrote that down, and Draco sat with her while she completed the forms. When she finished, she took the forms to the receptionist. The receptionist told her to sit and wait for the therapist to be available.

Only a few moments later, she was called into the therapist's office. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She knew this would help, but to have to talk about everything was intimidating.

"Ms. Granger, good morning. Take a seat wherever you feel comfortable," the therapist said. He was a tall thin man, with dark thinning hair. He was probably in his late fifties but looked strong. He was wearing normal office attire, nothing that would make a person feel uncomfortable. The office was calming. There were a couch and chair in the corner and two chairs on the other side of the desk. She chose to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm Dr. Rivers. I'm glad to see you here. I see according to the responses that you have panic attacks and nightmares. Let's start there. Can you tell me about your nightmares?" he asked in a quiet voice. He had sat in the desk chair and had a notebook out and was taking down notes.

"Well, we just jump in huh?" Hermione said put on guard. Dr. Rivers just nodded to her and waited for her to talk. "I mean I know what my nightmares are about. I walked in on my ex-boyfriend having sex with his ex on our bed. She left. He raped me. I ran away. I keep reliving it in various forms in my nightmares. Some are worse than others. I should have been able to stop him, but I can't. I'm powerless."

"What are you feeling right now as you tell me this?"

"Fear, anger," she shot back.

"Anger?"

"Yes, I'm angry at myself for not being able to stop Ron. I couldn't find my wand. I am not physically strong, and Ron is a strong man. If I had my wand, I could have stopped him, but it fell on the floor when he attacked me," she is crying now. The doctor gives her a Kleenex.

"What would you have done if you had your wand?" Dr. Rivers asked quietly.

"I would have hexed him or put him in a body bind."

"I want you to imagine that when you have your nightmares. You are in control of your nightmares. You can change the outcome, just imagine it before you go to sleep, especially if you have had a stressful day, because you are more susceptible to nightmares after a stressful day. Imagine how you would have handled yourself if you had your wand. Or that someone had come in and stopped it. Change the outcome. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but how is that going to help?"

"Nightmares are hard to deal with. Tell me, do you have panic attacks the day after you have a nightmare?"

Hermione thought about it and realized she did. If she had a nightmare the night before, she was way more likely to have a panic attack during the day.

"Yes, I do. I never connected it before though. Draco has been giving me calming draughts. They help. I haven't had as many this week."

"Why do you think that is?" Dr. Rivers asked.

"I am completely separated from Ron. I've only seen him twice since he raped me, and both of those times were him attacking me again. Draco helped me both times. I feel safe around Draco and at Hogwarts," she said smiling softly.

"What about Draco makes you feel safe?"

"I don't know. I don't feel threatened by him. Which is odd since we were enemies in school. But he apologized to me the first time he saw me when I took the job at Hogwarts. He is different. Kind and gentle. I feel his strength as non-threatening. Its almost as if his magic calms me. I don't like being touched. I haven't in a long time, and yet, when he holds my hand I feel, I don't know how to explain it," she said looking down at her hands in her lap. Her Kleenex was wadded up in her hand. She felt tired.

"Did you ever feel safe around Ron?"

"Not like I do around Draco. Even when we were in school, I never felt like I could trust Ron. I was only with Ron still because I was afraid of him. But that is a whole other story. I can't talk about that today. I just can't," Hermione's voice broke.

"That's fine. You have done well today. You were a victim of a terrible crime. But you are not defeated. You are a strong woman who can overcome her fear. Try the exercise for changing your nightmares. I will see you next week. If you need to meet before then, please owl me. I know phones do not work on Hogwarts grounds," he said grinning a bit. He stood up and walked to the door.

"And Hermione, continue with the calming draughts as necessary. They should help with the nightmares." She nodded and walked out the door.

Draco had stood up and was waiting for her as she walked out, "how did it go?"

She nodded at him and fell into his chest, holding him tight in a hug, "Thank you Draco."

"For what?" his arms were wrapped around her.

"For being here. Are you ready to go meet Ginny?" Hermione asked stepping back a bit and looking up at him. He nodded.

Hermione grabbed his hand and walked towards the door.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I thought I could get this out before I went to church camp last week, but I didn't. I had no service-internet or phone and no time to write for over a week! Hopefully, this reads ok, because I wrote it half last week, half yesterday and today. Let me know what you think! I love all the reviews! They are what inspires me to keep going!_

0o0o0o Draco

I walked with Hermione towards the apparition point. She looked thoughtful. I didn't want to push too much, but I was also very curious how the first therapy session went. I remember my first therapy session so long ago. I remember being so unsure as to how therapy would really help me but also knew there was no way out of it.

"Do you want to talk about how therapy went or talk about something else?" I finally asked.

She turned her head to me and smiled. "I have a lot to think about. I connected the nightmares to the panic attacks. I am more likely to have a panic attack after having nightmares the night before."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I also realized that I trust you to not hurt me like Ron did. In such a short time, you have proven that you are not the same prat you were growing up and you _help_ me. I don't know what I would have done those first few days at Hogwarts if I didn't have you or the potions to lean on. Thank you for being there for me."

"Anytime, Hermione, I won't hurt you on purpose. I'm human, it could still happen, but I can promise you to never intentionally hurt you. I'm glad we are friends. You are such a lovely and brilliant person and it makes me sad that we were forced to waste so much time growing up. Can you imagine how much fun it would have been being friends when were students at Hogwarts?" I said with a laugh.

She laughed. "It would have been so much fun. And add Theo to the mix, we could have basically taught half our classes! Imagine, if just one of us had been born on the other side of the blood purity argument, we would have been best friends," she said wistfully.

"If I had just been sorted into Ravenclaw, we would definitely have been friends. I wanted to be but when the hat gave me a choice, I chose Slytherin, so I could make my Father proud. Looking back, that was one of the worst decisions of my life. Theo was almost sorted into Ravenclaw as well. But he chose Slytherin out of fear of his father," I said, looking at her to see her reaction.

"The hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin first but after it saw my blood status, it was between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I asked for Gryffindor because I wanted to show my bravery. Imagine, we could all have been put in Ravenclaw. Of course, then Harry may not have figured out the Horcruxes and I would probably be dead. I think we were sorted how we needed to be to have the best outcome for what we had to fight through," she said quietly.

I nodded. This woman was amazing. She saw the good in the most horrid situation. We arrived at the apparition point and she side-along apparated me to Ginny's flat.

"Ginny! We are here! Where are you?" she called as soon as we landed in the living room.

"Hey! I'm almost ready, sorry. I had a busy night last night at practice. The coach had us doing extra playthroughs for the upcoming match. I didn't get home till late and of course, I couldn't sleep." Ginny called from down the hall.

"Draco is with me, remember. Don't come out naked," Hermione said grinning at me.

I whispered, startled, "She wouldn't really do that would she?"

"You just never know with Ginny, she has done odder things. Like the time she went skinny dipping in the Black Lake…during the day," she said grinning at my shocked face.

"I thought that was just a rumor, not fact!"

"Yep, totally true. She is a wild one. Harry stays on his toes with Ginny. I'm surprised he doesn't have grey hair yet," Hermione said grinning even bigger. I loved seeing her so happy.

"Coming!" Ginny said running out in jeans and a blue t-shirt. She didn't even stop just walked to the floo and screamed "Diagon Alley!"

"She is a whirlwind, let's go!" Hermione said grinning and grabbing my hand, ran to the floo and stepped in, yelling "Diagon Alley!"

I was shocked at the feeling of whirling with Hermione next to me and stumbled out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. I caught Hermione before she fell and laughed at the look on her face. The joy on her face was contagious. I could get used to her looking like that. I couldn't remember a time when she looked like that.

She tugged me forward, and I noticed Ginny waiting near the door.

"Draco, are you ready for this? Shopping with Ginny is always an adventure," Hermione asked.

"I think so. She can't be worse than my mother," I said smirking.

"I think that she could probably give your mother a run for her money. Where your mother probably never rushes anywhere, we will basically be running after Ginny all afternoon. That is why lunch is a must. I have to have sustenance to make it through," she explained walking quickly after Ginny. I didn't see where she ran off too.

"Why does she run everywhere? She seemed quite calm at dinner the other night," I asked keeping pace easily with Hermione. She still had my hand in hers.

"Partly because she is the only girl in a family full of boys. She is a ball of energy. She was on her best behavior the other night, just for you by the way. Normally, she is bouncing off the walls in their flat. We also usually go for a walk after dinner to the ice cream shop down the street. But that was ruined obviously," she continued walking, "I think she is meeting us at the restaurant. If she isn't there, I will send a Patronus to find her."

"You can cast a Patronus?"

"I learned in fifth year. Harry taught all the DA members. Do you know how to cast one?" curiosity laced her voice.

"I can, but only because I refused to be limited by a mark on my arm. I also wanted an effortless way to communicate with people in an emergency. What I wouldn't do to have known how to do that during the war. I would have sent one to the Order to get out," I answered honestly. I truly would have defected if I could have gotten in contact with any of the order. I almost asked to go with Potter, Weasley, and Hermione when they were brought there by snatchers, but Bellatrix would have taken her anger out on Mother. I couldn't do that to her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"What form does yours take?" curiosity getting the better of me. We had arrived at the restaurant. I held the door open for Hermione as she answered.

"It was an otter," she said sadly, "Oh look, there's Gin!"

I followed her gaze and saw Ginny sitting at a table already. I felt like Hermione may not be willing to talk about her Patronus anymore, but I wasn't sure why. It was such a powerful piece of magic. She should be proud of herself for being able to cast a corporeal Patronus.

"Mine is a falcon," I said simply. I didn't want to push, but there was also the fear that we wouldn't get back to this topic anytime soon. I want to understand why she is so sad.

"A falcon? Wow can...when we get back to Hogwarts would you show me?"

"Of course, Hermione."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to conjure a Patronus anymore. I don't have many memories happy and not tarnished." She said sadly.

"Oh sweetheart, we will just have to create new memories for you!" I hugged her as we sat down at the table with Ginny. I had never been to this restaurant before. It was quiet and inviting. Warm colors and plenty of light. The tables were a dark wood. I picked up the menu and saw that it had mostly warm sandwiches and soups. I saw what I wanted to order and put the menu down to watch Hermione interact with Ginny.

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny queried, "I've been waiting for ages! I ordered appetizers already."

"You ran off. You weren't that far ahead of us Gin," Hermione laughed, "where do you want to go after lunch?"

"Clothing or books? I for one vote clothing and brooms, but to each his own. How did your first session go?" Ginny tumbled her words out quickly.

"It went well. I have homework to try to reroute the nightmares. Basically, I need to imagine a different outcome to the nightmare and try to incorporate it. Like having someone stop him or if I can get to my wand and stop him. That sort of thing." I was still holding her hand. I let go and rubbed circles on her back. She seemed tense and ready to bolt.

"I had to do that for a while. It works, but it sometimes takes time for you to be able to affect change in your nightmare. Don't be disheartened if it doesn't work the first time." I explained. I really wanted to set her mind at ease.

"Wow! So that really works? Do you know what you are going to try to change yet?" Ginny asked.

"I think the easiest way would be to have someone come in and stop the situation. I can never find my wand in my dream so that may be out of reach right now." She said quietly.

"That makes sense," Ginny said taking Hermione's hand in front of her. "Honey, you have to remember that you are not at fault. That prick of a brother of mine is. I'm sorry we didn't see the signs before. I'm angry at myself still and I know Harry is having a tough time forgiving himself for it. But you are an amazing, powerful woman. I'm so proud to call you my friend."

"I don't want you or Harry to feel guilty. I hid what was happening well. I'm angry at myself for staying. I hate that it took him raping me for me to leave," she sniffled, and I pulled out a handkerchief for her to use, "can we talk about something else please?"

I looked at Ginny, "I took Hermione flying yesterday...and she liked it," I said proudly.

The look on Ginny's face was priceless.

"What? You must tell me how you did it! Harry has been trying to teach her for years and she never even attempts to get on a broomstick. What did you do?" Ginny asked leaning forward eagerly.

"I took her on the broom _with_ me."

"It was a bit more than that, but basically, I trusted him to not let me fall. I rode in front of him and we flew. It was lovely." Hermione said looking at me and smiling softly.

"Wow, I don't believe it."

"I think that I may want to buy my own broom. I'm not ready for sports flying, but to just be able to fly around the castle might be fun."

"Draco, you've done more in a few weeks for 'Mione than Harry and me in years. How do you do it?" Ginny asked me teasingly.

"Ginny, leave the man alone. He has been the kind of friend I need to help me heal. I appreciate his time and his friendship," Hermione defensively.

"Honestly? I basically threw her on the front of my broom and took off. She wanted adventure, and I knew I wouldn't let her fall to her death the way she feared. And I knew she knew that I wouldn't let her get hurt. I think that you and Harry have been afraid of pushing her too hard. I'm sly enough to know when pushing is good for a friend," I told Ginny, who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, broom shopping? Let's do it! What broom do you think she needs Draco?"

"I was thinking one of the newer Cleansweeps or the new Ricochet line. They are known for their stability and only top out at 50 kilometers per hour. They are more for long trips. I could take her on a trip see the countryside once she feels safe to ride on her own."

Hermione clapped excitedly, "Oh, that sounds like fun! Maybe we could make a weekend trip of it. Once school starts, life will be busy, and we will probably want a break from school."

I smiled at Hermione's excitement. I could see her mind and emotions healing. It was beautiful to behold. "Anything you want, love. As long as McGonagall signs off on the trip, go ahead and start planning it. Even if we must wait until next summer, it will be worth it." The waitress came and took our order. Ginny and Hermione started talking about Harry's new position with the Aurors. I was able to watch Hermione interact with Ginny.

The difference between Hermione now and Hermione from a few weeks ago was startling. She was smiling and laughing. She looked happy. Even though I knew she still had a long way to go on her road to healing. I wanted to talk to her about her Patronus. She just needed some new happy memories.

0o0o0o Hermione

Going shopping with Ginny after her first therapy appointment was probably the best idea she had since joining the faculty of Hogwarts. Inviting Draco to tag along just made the day even better. Even though he was no longer the smartass from school, he was still quite stoic. Ginny was the exact opposite of Draco and the shock on his face was priceless.

After lunch, they went to buy Hermione a broom. She figured with two Quidditch lovers with her, she would be able to leave with a good broom. What Hermione didn't count on was Ginny wanting her to have the speediest broom available. It took an hour of arguing on Hermione and Draco's part to get Ginny to see reason. Hermione felt that the speed needed to be less of a priority to stability.

"Gin, I love you but I'm not buying a broom that isn't stable. I have barely ever flown. I don't like fast. Let me get the Ricochet," she argued.

Draco cut in, "I agree with Hermione. You didn't see how terrified she was, she needs the stability. I can fly as slow as I need to, but she is terrified of fast. Hell, we didn't get over 55 kmph. Maybe that is why you have never gotten her to fly, you don't want to give up the speed."

Ginny gave in to Hermione's desire to buy the Ricochet after realizing that she was being selfish in pushing Hermione to go for speed even when she wasn't comfortable. Hermione left with the Ricochet 1000 built for slower speeds and great stability. It also had side bags that could hold items. Hermione was already planning on putting an undetectable extension charm on the bags to be able to fly with all necessities.

Ginny sped to the clothing stores on Diagon Alley. Draco and Hermione followed behind not quite as quickly.

"I'm not going to lie, I hate clothes shopping. I need new robes for teaching, but I'm not looking forward to trying on anything," Hermione complained.

Draco smirked, "I will be right there, and if you get overwhelmed, we will leave. We can always take your measurements, and I can have my tailor make you some robes to your specifications."

"Really? You can do that?" Hermione looked shocked at the prospect.

"Of course. I rarely go shopping, unless my mother drags me along. I trust my tailor to send me the latest fashions in colors that I like. It's rather simple and a lot less time-consuming. Although, I think that this trip is good for you. Ginny seems to bring out your bubbly side. I like seeing you so carefree."

"You like me bubbly and carefree? Rather than depressed and panicky?" Hermione teased him. They had arrived at the clothing store and saw Ginny with clothes hanging over her arm. She already had five or six items for Hermione to try on.

"Yes, Hermione, your smile is one of the loveliest things I have ever seen. If I could see you smile every day for the rest of my life, I would die a happy man," Draco said leaning to whisper in Hermione's ear. She gasped at his nearness and looked down shyly. Was he flirting with her? It had been so long since she blushed, but she was blushing.

"Hermione! There you are! Go try these on! I will bring more in a minute. Draco, follow her and give her critics. She needs a male perspective, someone she trusts," Ginny said smirking at them. She pushed some clothes into Hermione's arms and nudged her toward the fitting rooms. Hermione just groaned and did as she was told.

She was incredibly confused by Draco. He was handsome, but surely he could do better than her. He was so kind and gentle with her. Nothing like his snarky mean demeanor from school. She wasn't sure what she felt. She was terrified of allowing someone to close, but she also knew that Draco would not harm her the way Ron had. She started taking off her shirt and shrugged into a blue blouse with ruffles. She hated it. It did not look like her at all. Opening the door to the fitting room, Draco was sitting in a chair waiting for her to come out.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

Draco hid his horror at the blouse well, but diplomatically said, "Do you like it?"

"No, I hate it. It doesn't look like me at all. I feel like there is too much of the blouse and not enough me. And blue is not my color."

Draco grinned, "Good because it is not you at all," he stood and walked to some clothing racks behind him. He pulled off two blouses that were simple, one was green, the other was a dark grey. Both were a simple classic cut and when he gave her the blouses she felt the softness of the fabric, "try these. I will find a few more for you to try on. Do you prefer pants or skirts to teach in?"

"Either. I trust your judgment," she said walking toward the fitting room again.

"Wait, try the green with this skirt," he gave her a soft grey A-line skirt.

She looked at the skirt, it truly was perfect for teaching. She smiled at Draco as she took the clothes and walked to the fitting room. Taking off the horrid blue blouse and her comfortable jeans, she put on the skirt which was perfect in length, just hitting her knees. The green blouse fits perfectly and made her feel confident and pretty.

"I'm coming out," she called to Draco and stepped out of the fitting room. He was standing a few feet in front of her, "well what do you think?"

Draco blushed, "what do you think? You are the one who needs to feel comfortable."

"I love it! It's perfect for teaching and so comfortable. Will you choose the rest of my clothes for me? Ginny doesn't understand what I need in clothes and you clearly do," Hermione asked shyly.

"I have a few more outfits for you to try on. I can help you anytime you want Hermione. I'm always here for you, in any way you need," Draco said cautiously.

"Do you like this outfit? You never said," Hermione asked looking at the floor.

He walked up to her and put his fingers under her chin to pull her head up to look at him, "Hermione, you look gorgeous. I have a feeling the boys in your upper-level classes will try to flirt their way to good grades. But it's not just the clothes that make you gorgeous," he said softly.

"Hermione! Wow! Did you pick that out? I love it. You have such gorgeous legs," Ginny said from their left. Draco dropped his hand and gave Hermione the clothes he had chosen for her to try on.

"No, Draco helped me. I don't like the clothes you picked out, sorry Gin," Hermione said softly looking at the floor.

"I'm glad that he knows fashion. That's ok, 'Mione. You don't have to like the clothes I chose. You really do look great in that outfit. Let Draco help you, and I will find some clothes for myself."

Hermione looked grateful that Ginny hadn't taken offense to her dislike of the clothing she chose. She smiled softly at Draco and went to try on some more outfits.

 _Later_

Nine outfits for Hermione later, they were finally leaving the clothing store.

"I'm exhausted! Why does clothing shopping take so much time?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No idea, but I agree, I'm exhausted. If its ok with you two, I think I will head home," Ginny said sounding as tired as Hermione felt. It seemed that she was finally at the end of her energy.

"That is fine with us, I think. Maybe we can get together later this week before school starts. I can't believe its next week!" Hermione said shocked.

"When is your next therapy session?" Ginny asked.

"Friday afternoon. He wants to meet with me a few times a week for a while," Hermione explained.

"That's normal. I met with him three times a week for three weeks at first," Draco said.

"Then you both can come to dinner with Harry and me. I'll owl you a location tomorrow after I talk to Harry," Ginny said excitedly.

"Ok." Draco and Hermione said at the same time. Ginny hugged Hermione and waved to them as she walked to the apparition site.

"Do you want to get a bite before we go back to the castle? Or do you feel up to looking at books?" Draco asked Hermione taking her bags from her and shrinking them down. He put them in his pocket.

"I'm starving, let's get some food!" Hermione grabbed his hand and walked to the apparition site, "I know the perfect place. Trust me?" Draco grinned and nodded. She smiled at him and they apparated away.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: So sorry for the delay! I have had a heck of a time finding time to write this week. My kids have been so clingy. But I discovered something fantastic this week-Tom Felton sings! Yep! I think I may want to marry him…oh wait I'm already married, but my goodness, he is so hot! I have literally had his songs on repeat as I wrote this. His voice is so hot…if you didn't know he sings, go check his songs out on iTunes._

 _Also, this takes place approximately two months after Hermione gets raped by Ron. I'm not sure if I have been very clear in my timeline. It's about a week and a half before school starts._

 **Trigger Warning: Not sure how to do this without giving away plot…if anyone has suggestions on how to do this, let me know. I will mark the beginning of the trigger with *****

0o0o0o Draco

I was incredibly glad to be done clothing shopping with Hermione and Ginny. While I enjoyed seeing Hermione grow in confidence again, I hated the time and energy it took. I'm hoping I can convince her to use my tailor next time. Neither of us enjoys shopping unless it's for books or brooms.

Hermione had apparated me away to a place unknown to me. It seemed to be in a Muggle neighborhood off the Thames. It was loud and boisterous. Besides the fact that it was outside, it really reminded me of a weekend at Hogwarts. Teens were everywhere. She led me to a shop that was brightly lit.

She put a hand on my arm stopping me, "Have you ever had pizza before?"

"No, what is pizza?"

"It is a wonderful Muggle food that you will love, I think," she gushed, "Its flatbread usually covered in a sauce with toppings. Do you like pepperoni, tomatoes, spinach, onion, and feta cheese?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I have never had pepperoni. It's not exactly something on a pureblood family menu."

"I thought you may have never tried it. Do you trust me?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, Hermione I trust you," I said smirking back at her. She led me inside the establishment and ordered the pizza to go. It seemed like she may have ordered more than one pizza, but I wasn't sure I followed everything she said. She paid and turned to me.

"Is it ok if we take it back to school and eat it in my room? It's really loud here," she asked leaning into me. It _was_ really loud in the restaurant. I give her a nod. The grateful look on her face as she turned around to wait for our meal was sweet.

After about fifteen minutes of noise, the pizzas were ready, and my hunch was correct, she had ordered what I assumed was four pizzas. She turned to me and handed me two of them, and I followed her out the door. The noise level dropped but not by a lot. She led me around the corner to a quiet spot.

"Apparating with pizza is hard, but Ginny and I have discovered that by applying a sticking charm in between the boxes and to your hand you won't drop the pizza when we land. I know its bulky, but absolutely worth it!" she explained what she was doing as she waved her wand.

"Why did you get four pizzas?" I asked puzzled still.

"Mostly because I love cold pizza in the morning, but I also got several types of pizza for you to try. I wanted you to have a choice, so you can better know what you like," she smiled.

"Ah, well that makes sense. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go," and she grabbed my empty hand and we apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

She held my hand as we walked up to the castle. It was a warm late afternoon. I looked over at Hermione who was smiling widely. She seemed more at peace than she had been the last few days.

"What do you want to do after we eat?" I asked wondering what really there was to do in the castle with school so close to being in session.

"I was thinking of seeing if I could make my telly and VCR work. I have it in my extended purse, I just never took it out. But it may be a good night to also introduce you to the wonders of movies," she laughed.

"Why wouldn't it work in Hogwarts? And what the hell is a movie? I have a vague idea of what a telly is," I asked in wonder.

She laughed at me, "Muggle technology does not work on Hogwarts grounds. There are too much magical interference and no way to plug them in. But I'm thinking I may be able to magic it to work. At least I've researched a few spells that can make it work. Are you up for it? I have several movies to choose from."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. While I trusted this woman, it sounded crazy what she was talking about. But if it helped keep her mind busy, I was pretty much all for it.

"Yeah, let's do that. Can we stop by my room first so that I can change into something more comfortable?"

"How about I take the pizzas and you go change. Meet me in my room when you are finished. I will change my clothes too," Hermione took the pizzas from me.

She walked upward towards her room while I headed to the dungeons and my room.

0o0o0o Hermione

Pizza seemed like a wonderful idea to Hermione. It had been ages since she had a good pizza. She was excited to share the joys of eating pizza and watching a good movie with Draco. She was glad that she had a chance to go to her room first and try to set up the telly and VCR.

Hermione's list of movies was not as abundant as her book collection, but she still had accumulated quite a few titles since the end of the war. While she normally would like to sit and read to unwind, she felt like having a movie night could be just as fun. Besides, she needed to check and see if she could get her telly and VCR to work for her Muggle Studies classes.

She wondered what kind of movies Draco would like to watch. Of course, she had quite a few chick flicks- _Clueless, 10 Things I Hate About You, Sense and Sensibility, Chocolat._ But she figured that he may be more for action or adventure. _Apollo 13, The Matrix, Batman Forever,_ or _The Patriot_ may be much more to his taste.

Arriving at her room, she set the pizzas on the counter and put a warming charm on them. Opening her charmed purse, she accio'd the telly and VCR along with her movie collection. She moved the coffee table out away from the couch and set the telly and VCR on top of it. Floating her tapes to the bookshelf, filed them away.

Once that was complete, she decided to change before Draco arrived. She chose a dark blue jumper and blue and white plaid shorts. She was comfortable and ready for bed when the movie was over.

A knock on her door alerted her to Draco's arrival. She was looking for the notebook with notes on how to make the telly and VCR work. She knew it was on her shelf somewhere…

She called, "Come in!"

Draco walked in wearing a white v neck t-shirt and black pajama pants. If Hermione was being honest, he looked hot. In his hands were her bags from the clothing store and her broom.

"Oh, I forgot to take those from you! I'm sorry you had to carry them up here for me," she said guiltily taking them from him and putting them on the chest at the foot of her bed.

"No big deal. What are you looking for?" he said going to her kitchen and getting plates and cutlery for them.

"My notebook on possible charms for the telly to work. No cutlery required for pizza," she smiled as she grabbed the desired notebook and walked into the kitchen.

"Huh," Draco looked at her questioningly. She opened the pizza boxes one at a time and explained each pizza's toppings.

"This one is pepperoni, spinach, feta, and tomatoes. The next is meat lovers-basically all the meats you could want on a pizza-pepperoni, Italian sausage, bacon, and grilled chicken. Plain cheese is next, because you may not like any of the toppings. And the last is what is called Hawaiian. It has ham, pineapple, and onions. If you want to we can get a barbeque pizza the next time, and any combination of these toppings you want. I figured four was good for tonight."

Draco looked flabbergasted at the four pizzas, "I will take a piece of each. I'm not sure what I will like."

She plated up the four slices of pizza for him and put two slices of her favorite pizza. She pulled out two butterbeers and levitated them in front of the couch. She set her plate down on the floor beside her and opened her notebook. She flipped through it while Draco picked up his first piece of pizza. It was the meat lovers pizza.

"How do you eat this exactly?"

"Oh, like this," and she demonstrated picking up the pizza and taking a bite. Draco nodded and took a bite of his slice. The look on his face was priceless. She couldn't help but giggle as she chewed her food. He looked surprised at the taste of the pizza.

Once he was finished chewing he shouted, "This is amazing! Why doesn't the magical community have this dish?"

"The best I can figure is because there is such a separation in the communities, that foods don't really get translated over culture lines. Of my friends, Harry was the only other person who knew what pizza was. The Weasley's ended up loving it after being incredulous that anything Muggle would taste good. Oh, here it is," Hermione said, waving her wand in a complicated flourish. The telly turned on to a static screen and turned black as the VCR turned on. Draco jumped beside her.

She giggled, "so do you prefer action or romance?"

"Um…action I guess."

"Ok, would you rather watch something that is almost magical to watch or a movie about a crew trying to visit the moon?"

"The moon? Have muggles visited the moon? I don't believe it!" Draco looked her disbelieving.

"Yes, in the sixties they started visiting and still send satellites into space. The magical community really sells Muggles short on their innovations. While we are using quills and ink as if we are in the 1800's still, they have pens and pencils and computers," Hermione expounded, "Its ridiculous the mindset that Muggles are useless and dirty when they have gone above and beyond with their brilliance."

"I know Hermione. Are you trying to convince me that Muggles are equal with Magicals because they are We both have strengths. Its ok, you don't have to convince me," Draco said smiling.

"Sorry, I'm just used to defending this even to Harry and Ginny. Sometimes, I think Harry has forgotten a lot of the Muggle culture because he was so badly treated by his aunt and uncle. He has assimilated so well into the magical world. I want to keep a lot of my Muggle culture," Hermione said defensively.

"It's fine. So… what are we watching?" Draco changed the subject.

"I think _10 Things I Hate About You._ Its based on Muggle reality but a fictional story, like a play," Hermione explained, "and fair warning, I tend to cry at the end. It's not sad necessarily, but it pulls on my heartstrings."

0o0o0o Draco

A movie that will make Hermione cry? This may be entertaining. She starts the movie, and I lean against the couch and pick up another slice of pizza. I glance at the pizza and see that it is Hermione's favorite. Taking a bite, I can understand why it is her favorite. The flavor combination is amazing. Much better than the one with meat all over it. Music had started playing on the screen in front of me. It was so fascinating that Muggles do this without magic.

I'm lost in the movie within minutes. I see a lot of me in Patrick, the main character. He is a right prat but learns to like the lead girl. She reminds me a bit of Hermione, but not really at the same time. Hermione was never a shrew-like Kat likes to portray. I laugh with Hermione at the paintball scene. Hermione had to stop the movie to explain that bit to me. It sounded like fun, maybe we could do that together during a break from school.

At the end of the movie, I hear Hermione sniffle and she is indeed crying. I put my arm around her and pull her close. She cries harder. For some reason, I feel like this is more than a reaction to the movie. I hold her as she cries into my shirt. We had finished our pizza slices during the movie, so I move the plate that is between us and pulled her closer to me. She is soft and warm. She had quieted down now, but tears were still streaming from her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

"I don't know. My life is not what I thought it would be. I'm in therapy and my best friend is you and it's all so unexpected. I don't know why I'm crying so much," she said giggling through a few more sniffles.

"It's late, do you want to go to bed?"

"No, let's watch something else. What did you think about this movie though?"

I look at her, "I thought it was funny though. Patrick reminded me of me at times. He was a prat. But the guitar at the end was a nice makeup present."

"Yeah, he wasn't very nice at first, but he learned from his mistakes. How about something a little out of this world?" she asked grinning at me. She stood up and wobbled a bit as she walked to change the tape.

"Sure, I'm up for anything. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, just stood up too fast," she replied with a hand to her head. I nod as she comes back and lays down on the couch behind me. She puts her hand on my shoulder. I lean into her. It doesn't feel odd to be sitting in such an intimate position. It feels like the most natural thing in the world.

"What are we watching?" I turn to ask her.

" _The Matrix._ You will like it. Its action and adventure," she smirks and nods toward the start of the movie. I'm swept up into the movie rather quickly. I catalog my questions in the back of my mind to ask Hermione when the movie is done. She is playing with the ends of my hair. I relax against her hand.

After about an hour into the movie, Hermione stops playing with my hair. I look back at her and notice she had fallen asleep. I smile and turn back to the movie. I accio a pillow and blanket from her bed and lay down on the floor. She was already covered but her hand followed me as I lay down. I grab her hand a little awkwardly and hold it. I hear her sigh in her sleep.

Once the movie is over, I sit up and turn toward Hermione. She looks odd in the light from the screen. I wave my wand and lights turn on. No something isn't right. Her skin is grey-toned. I can see her breathing in small gasps. I push the panic that rolls through my mind.

I check her pulse just in case and it is a faint beat against my fingers.

"Hermione wake up sweetheart. Wake up," I shake her. She moans a little but otherwise is unresponsive.

I pull the blanket from her body preparing to take her to the hospital wing. Looking down, I see blood under her. Blood pooled under her bottom. I gasped and quickly cast a Patronus sending it to alert Madame Pomphrey. I wasn't sure but I think that she may be miscarrying.

 _A/n: Don't throw anything at me...the next chapter should be up on Tuesday. Its already partially written._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Trigger warning continued from the last chapter-mourning a miscarriage, discussion of a miscarriage._

 _Also, I'm going to write Hermione from the first person at least this chapter…I couldn't get it to sound right in third person. I may go back and change all of Hermione to first person after I am done with the fic. I have mapped out the next 8 chapters at least and there is still more I want to cover._

 _Scorpia11: thank you for your reviews! The classes are coming soon! Like two-ish chapters away if all goes as planned. I have quite a bit planned for them. You are a doll for wanting to see the classes!_

 _Vaneesa85: I am having so much fun writing this story! I can't get it all down! I won't stop this story for anything!_

 _Without further ado:_

0o0o0o0 Hermione

I woke slowly to whispers around me. I knew I wasn't in my room at Hogwarts anymore, because the blanket under my fingers felt scratchy. I also had the worst ache in my abdomen, like I had been run over by a hippogriff.

Opening my eyes, I looked around. Harry and Ginny were seated in chairs at the foot of my bed and Draco was asleep in a chair next to my bed. His face looked worried even in sleep. His hand was holding my hand tenderly in his sleep. It had been a few days since he had shaved, scruff covered his chin. I was at St. Mungo's. Harry and Ginny were whispering to each other. Harry looked angrier than I had ever seen him.

"What happened? Why am I here?" my voice rough from disuse. Draco jerked awake at my quiet words. Harry and Ginny stood and came to sit on the foot of my bed.

"How are you feeling? Do you need a pain potion or for us to call the healer?" Harry asked calming his features. Ginny grabbed my hand in hers.

"I'm in pain, but I can manage. Why am I here? What happened?" I looked at Draco. He had tears in his grey-blue eyes. I wanted to wipe them away.

"What do you remember last?" Draco sat up close to me and began rubbing circles on my hand, trying to preemptively sooth me.

I thought about it. Everything was a bit fuzzy, "I think we were in my room watching movies, right? We had pizza. Which did you like the best?" I asked hoping to put a smile on his face. He had wiped his tears away roughly with the back of his hand and nodded at my memory.

"You fell asleep, and I finished the movie. It was brilliant by the way. Not that it's important right now. I should have known something was wrong when you felt dizzy, but I just dismissed it. I'm so sorry Hermione," he looked so sad.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to help this beautiful man before me, "What happened though? I fell asleep. That's rather normal, isn't it?" I looked at Harry and Ginny who both had tears in their eyes at this point as well.

"What happened?" I asked again.

Draco took a deep breath, "I tried to wake you, but you were unresponsive. You were grey and when I took the blanket away I saw blood. You were bleeding."

"Bleeding? Why would I be bleeding?"

Ginny took over, "'Mione when was your last period?"

"I don't know. I would have to look at a calendar. I sometimes skip months when I'm stressed. It had been a few months," I answered confused by this question. Honestly, I was afraid to put the pieces together.

"Honey, you were pregnant. When Ron raped you, you got pregnant. Last night you lost the baby," Ginny explained quietly. I was shaking my head as she talked. I looked from her to Harry to Draco. These three people wouldn't lie to me. But this was unbelievable. I would know if I was pregnant, wouldn't I?

Draco leaned his head down on my hand and cried for me, "There's more isn't there?" I asked quietly.

"Do you remember the curse Dolohov shot at you in fifth year? Evidently, there are lasting effects that we are just learning about. Most people hit did not survive that curse, you and only a very few others did. The healers say you may not be able to carry a child to full term. The healers have run every test and between that curse and the amount of cruciatus curse you went through from Bellatrix, your body won't accept a pregnancy. The healers have more technical terms for it, but that is the basis of it," Harry explained quietly.

I could feel the tears falling down my face as I looked at my best friends. I had been raped, conceived a baby, miscarried a baby, and found out I may never have children all in a span of a few months. This couldn't be possible.

"How long have I been here?" I finally asked.

"Two days," Draco said quietly wiping the tears from his face. He was looking at me, and I could tell he was trying to be strong for me.

Thoughts were running very fast through my mind. I started listing things I needed to complete. I had a little over a week before term started. I needed to see my therapist. I needed to go over my notes for my classes. I wouldn't think about this right now. I didn't feel a connection to the baby I had lost. I hadn't known I was pregnant. I would have raised the baby and taken care of it had I carried to full term, even though she was conceived in rape, but I would never get that honor. I started sobbing. Draco moved to sit on the edge of my bed and hold me while I sobbed. I felt like I was breaking. Then fear hit me. Would he still want to be my friend? Would Harry and Ginny still want to be my friends? I was irreparably broken. I wouldn't blame them for leaving me to pick up the pieces.

"Draco," I pulled away from him. I just had to know. He had helped me so much in the last few weeks. He was helping me be put back together. His magic calmed me in ways that no one else's magic ever did, even Harry's.

Draco looked at me quizzically, "What sweetheart?"

"I would understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I'm broken. I can't be fixed. I'm a lost cause. But do you still want to be my friend? You've helped me so much. I need to know if this is all too much for our friendship to survive," I cried at the end of my words.

He pulled me close to him, and I felt a soft kiss on my forehead, "I'm not going anywhere, Hermione. You are stuck with me until we die, preferably of old age and together," he gave me a soft smile, but it quickly turned to a frown, "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. You do not deserve any of this pain. If I ever see Weasley again, I may kill him and risk Azkaban. I'm glad Dolohov and Bellatrix died in the battle, or I would be hunting them and killing them too."

I laughed at his theatrics but felt better knowing he cared enough to still be my friend. I looked over at Harry and Ginny.

"We aren't leaving you either so get that thought out of your head right now. I love you like a sister, and I know how your mind works. Don't worry about being alone. Draco, Gin and I will always be here for you. But I may kill Ron the next time I see him. I'm so angry at him for putting you through this pain," Harry said.

Ginny picked up with, "You were out for two days because you lost so much blood. The healers should be here soon. If you can keep food down and walk around a bit, you may be able to leave tonight or the latest in the morning. Do you need anything? Are you hungry or need the loo?" Ginny was always the practical one.

"I do need the loo. Can you help me get there?" I ask her embarrassed. She nodded.

"I'm going to see if I can get you some food and the healer to give you some pain potions," Harry said getting up and walking for the door.

"Draco, can you get me some clothes from my room? And you should probably go change as well," I said as I moved to swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I felt weak but knew this was a crucial step. I had Ginny and Draco on each side of me, helping me to stand. I leaned more on Draco than I probably should, but he was so strong. I felt safe.

"I'm not leaving until you do. I brought clothes for you when we transported you too St. Mungos. They are in your extended clutch," he said smiling at me and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded my head as I took my first steps towards the loo. When we reached the door to the loo, Draco let go of my hand and I leaned more on Ginny. She stayed with me and helped me wash my face afterward. I couldn't wait for a shower, but my strength was low, and it wasn't a real option right now. Arriving at the door, Draco met me, and I leaned on him more than I did before. By the time I got to the bed, I could barely move. Draco picked me up gently and laid me on the bed. Ginny quickly covered me up.

Looking worried, "I don't think you will be leaving today. You are very weak," he sighed.

Harry arrived with a tray of food and a healer.

"Ms. Granger, I'm Healer Albert. Mr. Potter told me that they explained the situation to you. I'm sorry that you are going through this trauma. How are you feeling?"

I laid back on the pillow, suddenly very exhausted, "I'm tired and in a bit of pain. I don't have strength. How long will this last?"

"That's very normal. You lost a lot of blood. We gave you blood regen potions when you arrived, and now that you are awake, we can give you the second round of potions that help you gain strength. If all goes well, you should feel good enough to go home tonight. How does that sound? Do you have any questions?" Healer Albert looked at her kindly.

I glanced at Draco, unsure of how to ask this, "my friends said that I won't be able to carry a baby full term. Is there anything I can do to be able to carry a baby full term? I want a family eventually." Tears were flowing down my face. Draco had pulled out his handkerchief and wiped my tears away.

"Ms. Granger, I would like to have you come in once a month for a while to monitor you. I think that we may be able to heal your uterus and ovaries with a series of potions and magic treatments. But it can be grueling. While you don't have cancer now, you very well could develop it. I'm sorry."

I nod and lay back to wait on the potions. I was so tired. After drinking the three potions that tasted like slime on the bottom of a shoe and moldy bread all rolled into one, I almost immediately felt the effects. I could feel my strength returning and my aches went away.

Harry came close with the tray and set it on my lap. It was hospital food. Magical or Muggle, the food was the same. You would think it would be better, but it isn't. I ate it all though. I found I was suddenly starving.

0o0o0o Draco

Hermione took the news of losing a baby and not being able to have children with a sobbing numbness that I almost didn't understand. She sobbed, asked her questions and moved forward. She asked for a parchment and quill almost immediately after Healer Albert left. She sat making lists of things she needed to do.

After the lists were complete, she got up, with only a little assistance, because I refused to leave her side even though she was adamant about feeling much stronger. Ginny helped her until Hermione got into the shower.

"That is one stubborn woman. I'm glad she is acting like old Hermione. She had lost so much of who she was when she was with Ron. You are good for her, Draco. I'm glad she has you now," Ginny said grinning, "maybe you should take a few moments to freshen up after she is finished. You smell, Draco."

I smirked at her but nodded. She was right after all. I did smell. I sat on the chair next to Hermione's bed and waited.

"Draco, I want to ask you a question, and normally I would just plow right ahead, but I really don't want to push you away," Ginny said quietly moving her chair to sit across from me. She sat and tapped her foot against my knee.

I looked at Ginny. I didn't know what she wanted to know, but her words made me a bit nervous. Was she going to ask about my parents or being a death eater? I nod at her for her to ask her question.

"How will Hermione's condition affect you? You say you will still be her friend, but correct me if I'm wrong, you seem to be developing more than friend feelings for Hermione. You and she are drawn to one another. You are the Malfoy heir will this affect your future with Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm not going to lie, I am drawn to her. She needs protecting and to be taken care of. I want to be the person to do that. I could love her, I don't doubt that. If you had told my fifteen-year-old self this, I would have scoffed at you, hell, if you had told me last year that I would feel so close to her after such a brief time, I would have told you to get checked out at St. Mungo's. But right now, she isn't ready for any type of relationship but friendship. She needs my friendship. If that is all this ever is, I will be happy. As the Malfoy heir, I could care less. We can adopt. There are plenty of children in the world that I would gladly adopt. I'm willing to throw as many galleons as it takes to make sure Hermione gets the best care and hope for the best. But if nothing ever comes of it, that's fine too. Her health mentally and physically is more important than anything else. And if my parents have a problem with it they can eat their hats. I'm in charge of the Malfoy name, not them," I explained calmly.

"What happened to your parents? There wasn't much in the _Daily Prophet_ about them."

"Lucius was sentenced to five years in Azkaban. He will be released this year sometime. Mum got house arrest in our Villa in France. I begged the Wizengamot to not put her in the Manor, and after the Aurors were done with it, they agreed. The Manor was razed and will be rebuilt on a different plot on our lands. I haven't done it because I don't see a point yet. My mum won't be released from house arrest for another five years and Lucius will be with her when he is released. Mum sends me letters, but she just wants me safe and happy. I'm happy working at Hogwarts and if it makes me happy to be with Hermione, then she won't fight me."

Ginny nodded, and we heard the water turn off in the shower. She got up to help see if Hermione needed any help.

"I'm fine Gin, give me a minute and I will be out." I heard her yell from the bathroom.

"Good, because Draco smells and needs a shower," Ginny laughed through the door.

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly. But the laugh that came through the door as Hermione opened it was worth the teasing.

"Shower's all yours," Hermione smiled and walked past me. The smile didn't reach her eyes. She was compartmentalizing things.

"I'll wait. You will probably be released in a few hours. Just don't sit to close to me," I grinned at Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm going to find Harry. He said he wanted to check on a few things. He should be here in before you are released," Ginny said walking out the door.

"Not to beat a dead thestral, but how are you feeling?" I asked quietly sitting next to Hermione on her bed. She leaned her head on my shoulder and thread her fingers through mine.

She took a moment to answer. I could feel her mind whirling, "Honestly, I don't know. I feel guilty for not feeling sad about losing the baby. But I didn't know. I didn't have any symptoms of pregnancy other than missing my period. I didn't have an emotional connection. I'm sad that I may never be able to have a child. I want that one day. To find love and have a family, at least two kids. I hated being so alone as a child. But I'm also relieved that I'm not going to be a mother. I'm not ready. I'm not emotionally healthy enough to do that right now. I hate it. If I ever see Ron I will probably kill him, at least hurt him very badly. I'm tired of not feeling like me. I want to talk all this out with my therapist."

I kissed the top of her head again, "Don't be hard on yourself. You will probably be going through a lot of emotions in the next few weeks. Are you up for teaching or do you need to have someone sub for you until you are better? We can hold off on the Magical Studies Class until you are better."

She looked up at me, "No! I want to teach. I am looking forward to it. I wanted to add some information on Magical healing. We may be teaching that class longer than a month at the rate I'm thinking of things to teach," she laughed, but sobered, "would you consider coming to my therapist appointment and being in there with me? I don't know if I can face talking about this without you to ground me."

I was shocked at her words, but nodded, "of course, Hermione. I will come with you anytime you need me."

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Why do I feel so calm around you? It's like your magic calms me and focuses me. I feel more like myself than I have since before the war. Is it one-sided or do you feel it too?" she asked in a rush.

"I think our magical cores see that we need each other. To me, it's almost like you are making me whole. I feel happier with you than I ever have in my entire life. I'm not sure if we had been friends in school if it would be the same, or if it came with maturity. But it's not one-sided. I feel it too, just differently. Maybe if I'm ever depressed you can calm me like I calm you. I don't know. It will take time for us to figure that out. But we have all the time in the world," I said smiling at her.

"Ok, what time is it? Are you hungry? I could go for some pizza right now," Hermione giggled.

 _A/N: I'm not sure I'm happy with what I wrote. I love writing from Draco's perspective. But everything in this chapter feels forced. Can you tell me if you like this or hate it? Is this believable at all? One more chapter to term starting._

 _I am aware of the real pain a woman can feel after miscarrying a baby. I am sorry if you have ever had to go through anything like this. My heart goes out to you._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N:_ _I apologize for not posting before. This is a bit shorter chapter. I'm starting University next week so my goal is to update every two weeks. That will give me time to write and edit. This chapter doesn't have much to it. But next chapter should have another therapy session and the start of term. Please have patience with me with the start of actual term! I'm also homeschooling my two children so time has been a bit tighter lately._

 _I appreciate all the support this story has garnered. There were a few comments on the trope I have employed to tell my story. If you don't like a certain trope, don't read the story. A trope is used, and sometimes overused, but it is my chosen vehicle for this story. I will not change my story just because someone doesn't like the story. I like my story. It makes me happy to write it. It takes away some stress to have a creative outlet. If you don't like it, don't read. I don't want to waste your time._

 _Now if there are glaring errors(spelling, grammar, etc) please tell me. I have gone back and actually replaced the chapters with errors. I realized that never got done when I made changes. Sorry for that...operating error and the fact that ffn does not always save changes when you click save._

 _Thank you for reading and sticking with the story! Please review! They make me smile!_

0o0o0o Hermione

Hermione went through the floo from St. Mungo's to her office fireplace. Healer Albert released her with orders to take it easy until the term starts. An owl would be sent to her when an appointment was set for her to get the first treatment. She stepped out of the way as Draco followed her through. Harry and Ginny followed quickly after.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll come back in about an hour. Will you be ok until then?" Draco asked her quietly.

"I'll be fine. Harry and Ginny will be with me until you get back. I can show them my office, apartment, and classrooms. Take as long as you need," she said hugging him quickly.

Ginny stepped in, "I always wanted to know what the teacher's rooms looked like, you have to show me!"

"See, I'll be fine," she said taking Ginny's hand to lead her to the apartment door.

Draco nodded and left. Hermione felt fear for a moment but pushed the feeling down and opened her door to Harry and Ginny. Someone had been in to clean up the blood on the couch, probably a house elf. She let out a breath as Harry and Ginny looked around.

"This is adorable! I love the window and you have your own kitchen? How awesome is that?" Ginny said looking around the room.

"What spell did you use to get the telly to work?" Harry asked, bending down to look at the telly.

"Umm…I used a differentiation on the _rennervate_ charm. It has a different wand motion and say _rennervate_. It just works, I have no idea how. I'm sure if I had time, I could look into the theory of it, I'm just glad it worked," she explained.

Harry looked at her with awe on his face, "Maybe we can get the Weasley's a telly and set it up for them. I know Arthur would love to learn about it. How did you figure this out?"

"Mum would hate us forever! Or she would love us because she found a show she got hooked on. Oh crap, no, she would hate us. Let's do it!" Ginny laughed evilly.

"I was researching it since our fifth year," answering Harry's question, "I left off during the war, and never tried any of the charms. I didn't need it in my old apartment since it was Muggle. I thought Draco would like to see a movie and brought it out to try. It worked."

Harry nodded. Ginny was moving through her kitchen opening the few cabinets.

"You need more food. Do you want to go to the grocer to get more?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, Draco and I had planned a trip for the day after everything happened. He probably needs food too. We normally only eat breakfast and lunch in our rooms, but its always good to have snacks readily available, you know?"

"I agree. I think we should all go this afternoon. Harry and I could use some groceries as well. Then we can all come back here and have dinner. I bet Draco would be on board with that. Show me your classrooms!"

0o0o0o Draco

I walked quickly to the Headmaster's office. I wanted to tell Minerva that Hermione was back at the castle and that she is clear to begin work when the term starts in ten days. I was still worried about her mental state, but if she isn't stressed and is able to attend her therapy sessions, she should be fine.

"Tabby," I said at the stone gargoyle. Arriving at the top, I knocked on the door that led to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in," Minerva's voice said from behind the door. I walk in, and Minerva waves me to take a seat.

"Minerva, I'm here to inform you that Hermione and I have returned. She is doing fine. Mentally she is still fragile, but she will heal with the appropriate measures made."

Minerva nodded, "Is she clear to teach when the term starts, or should I find a substitute for her?"

"No need for a substitute. She is clear to work. She needs to be on light duty until term starts, but she should be fine. I'm going to make sure she keeps her therapist appointments. I may need us to rework our schedules so I'm able to attend my therapist appointments as well," I explained.

"Of course, Draco. Would you be willing to speak with your therapist and see what day works best for him? I understand how important those appointments are for you and Hermione. I appreciate that you are willing to accompany Hermione to her appointments. Does she have any follow up appointments at St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, they will owl her the information. I can ask Ginny or Harry to go with her if I am unable too. Speaking of Ginny and Harry, I need to head back to my quarters and clean up. I'm not sure what is planned for the afternoon, but with those two, it could be anything," I said standing up from my seat.

"Very good. And thank you again for the support you are giving to Ms. Granger."

I nod and walk out of the office. I need to get cleaned up. Now that I'm back at the castle, I'm more aware of the smell emanating from my person. I run to the dungeons and my quarters. A hot shower is calling my name.

 _After Draco's shower_

I send off my Patronus to find out where Hermione, Harry, and Ginny are in the castle. I had taken a little longer than I had meant in the shower, but it felt so good to be clean again.

A few moments later a stag made its way toward me. Harry's voice spoke through the stag, "We are in the Muggle Studies classroom. We will meet you at the Entrance Hall. Heading your way now."

I walked quickly toward the Entrance Hall. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were only seconds behind me. Hermione stopped next to me and grabbed my hand. I felt her relax and smiled a little to myself. Ginny took note of Hermione's shoulders relax, but thankfully didn't say anything and threw me a grin.

"None of us have food. Harry and I need to grocery shop and Hermione said you two had planned a trip that has gotten delayed, so I decided we should all go shopping together then go to our house to have dinner. We also have some movies and a spare bed and couch if you would like to stay the night," Ginny explained.

I looked at Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders letting me decide what to do. "Yeah, let's go," I nodded to the three friends.

"So, what did you show Harry and Gin?" I asked Hermione as we walked toward my floo to head to Diagon Alley.

"My apartment, office, and my classrooms. Gin is really intrigued with the Magical Society Class. Harry gave me some ideas of things to include. It may need to be a whole class next year. With everything that we are adding. It could probably work alongside Muggle Studies," she explained.

"That would be interesting. Would it be a required class? I'm thinking that both should be required at least for a semester," Ginny spoke up from behind us.

"That's an interesting idea actually. Make both classes necessary so if there is any missing information from either point of view, a student would get the information they need before they graduate," I turned as I opened my office, "Should this year's class be open to more than first years? I'm sure there are upper Muggleborns who may still have questions. I was thinking about that while Hermione was in the hospital. It shouldn't just be to first years this year."

"I like it. Let's bring it forth to Minerva. She would probably agree," Hermione grinned at me and took the floo powder, disappearing in the green flames. Harry and Ginny and I followed quickly behind.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I started class two weeks ago for my Master's degree and my goodness! It is a lot more reading than I thought it would be. I have been working on this chapter and getting sidetracked and re-writing. Then I just erased and started over. This chapter was not fun to write. But hopefully, it was worth the wait. I will probably only be updating once a month for a while. I will try for more, but I'm not sure I can handle it. Between my coursework, teaching my kids, and generally wifeness, I don't have a lot of time. I'm not abandoning this story, but it will be a much more sporadic update. I appreciate all the favorites and follows. I have never had a story this long or this well followed. It makes me smile and keeps me writing and thinking about this story. I do have the next few chapters outlined_

0o0o0o Hermione

She walked into Draco's office. The term would be starting in just three days. She wouldn't be lying if she didn't admit that she wasn't nervous. Then to have a therapy session today, it just made her even more nervous.

"I'm here. Is it wrong that I don't want to go?" she asked Draco who looked up from his work on the desk.

"No, I understand that this has been a difficult week for you. Do you want to go to Theo's after and pick up some more books?" he asked her as he stood.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Maybe we can get some takeout and bring it with us for dinner. Are you still fine with being in my therapy session with me? I don't know if I can do this without you. I'm beginning to think I have an unhealthy attachment to you."

He gave her a quizzical look but nodded, "Of course I want to be in there with you. And you can get as attached to me as you want." He held out the floo powder for her to take some. They had to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and apparate from there.

She grabbed the powder and stepped into the green flames, landing at the Leaky Cauldron seconds later. Hermione dusted the soot from her bright blue t-shirt and jeans and stepped out of the way, so Draco could arrive.

After apparating to the therapist's office and waiting for her appointment, Hermione was stoic. She was terrified and relieved to be about to talk about more of her issues. If only life would just stop for a little while.

"Ms. Granger, how are you? How are you handling life since our last session?" Dr. Rivers asked motioning for Draco and her to sit where they were comfortable, "and I'm assuming Mr. Malfoy is here for moral support?" Hermione chose the couch and Draco sat next to her.

"Yes, I really don't think I can handle talking about everything without him here to ground me. My magic and emotions react badly when I am not near him. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel better when he is near. And life has been…not good since our last session. I…umm…I," she looked at Draco and tears filled her eyes.

"When Ron raped me, I got pregnant. I did not know that I was pregnant. I have missed my cycle many times over the years due to stress. It's rather normal in women. But I was pregnant." She blushed and took a deep breath. Dr. Rivers nodded for her to continue. Draco held her gaze for a moment before looking at his hands.

"A few days ago, I lost the baby. I probably would have lost my life, if Draco hadn't been with me. I fell asleep and miscarried. I didn't know I was pregnant. I don't feel any connection with the baby I lost. But through that, I found out that I probably can't have children, at least naturally. Due to all the curses, my body had to withstand during the war, my body cannot handle the stress of carrying a baby. How am I supposed to feel about that?" she practically yelled at Dr. Rivers. Draco held out his handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes. He had scooted himself closer to her and pulled her close to his chest.

"I cannot tell you how to feel about not being able to carry a baby to term. How do you feel?" Dr. Rivers asked.

"Like an absolute failure."

Dr. Rivers looked from Draco to Hermione and saw something in the gentle way that Draco was holding Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, please look at me. You are not, nor ever will be a failure. Your body went through terrible things during a war. A war that was directly opposed to who you are as a person. But you are not a failure. You succeeded in surviving. You are here, seeking help to heal your emotional wounds. You have taken so many positive steps forward. I am going to speak on behalf of the entire wizarding and Muggle society when I say that your sacrifice was an incredible price to pay, but we thank you for it. Your sacrifice saved millions if not the whole world. There is no telling what would have happened to the world if Voldemort had stayed in power. You have sacrificed more than almost anyone in that war. There are very few people who have sacrificed more. You are not a failure." Dr. Rivers said with vehemence. The tear tracks that were painted on Hermione's cheeks, but she looked at Dr. Rivers like he had two heads.

"Hermione, I agree with Dr. Rivers. You are not a failure. You sacrificed your innocence and now we know your womb. This does not mean you are a failure. You helped save the world. I cannot thank you, Potter, or even Weasley enough for putting an end to Voldemort. I am sorry that any of that happened to you," Draco said pulling her chin gently to have her look at him.

"What does it say about me that I have no feelings besides relief that I am not going to be a mum right now?" she asked quietly.

"Hermione, you can feel relief that you are not going to be a mother when you are not ready for that. What do you think you should be feeling?" Dr. Rivers asked her.

"Sadness. I should be mourning the life of my lost child," she said simply.

"You didn't know that you were pregnant. You associate the conception of the child with pain, fear, and anger at Mr. Weasley. You do not need to feel sadness. You may yet mourn your lost child. From what you say it has been only a few days. This is completely normal. Allow yourself time to process, Hermione," Dr. Rivers calmly spoke.

Hermione nodded and leaned into Draco's side. His handkerchief was soaked but she held it to her eyes as tears threatened to fall again.

"Dr. Rivers, since it is the end of the appointment, I need to ask if we can set up my therapy sessions and Hermione's on the same day, preferably in the afternoon so I can escort her to and from the school," Draco spoke quietly while rubbing a circle on Hermione's shoulder.

"Of course, Hermione, is it ok if we up your appointments to weekly?" at Hermione's nod, "Draco since you meet with me twice a month, we can do Friday afternoons. Just owl me your last class schedule and I will work you two into the schedule."

"No need, our last classes both ends at 2 pm on Friday afternoon. Minerva was hoping that we could make Friday work for the sessions. She said she could change it around if necessary, but since it works out for you this will be perfect."

"Ok, Hermione, your new time will be 3 pm on Friday afternoon and Draco twice a month right after, starting next week," Dr. Rivers made a note on his paper.

"Perfect."

"Hermione, until next time, I want you to write down once a day how you are feeling. Pick a time and write down how you are feeling. It can be one word or as long as you want. I want you to recognize your emotions. Allow yourself time to heal. The term is starting next week, correct? A lot of changes will be happening," Dr. Rivers instructed her. She nodded and stood up. Once Draco was standing, she grabbed his hand in a tight hold.

"Thank you, doctor," Hermione said quietly.

"See you next week."

Draco nodded to the doctor before holding the door open for Hermione. They walked outside to the apparating point.

"Are you still up for going to Theo's or do you want to head home?" Draco asked quietly.

"Can we walk around a park I know before we go? I need to breathe for a moment."

"Of course, lead the way." Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated them to a small park near her parent's old house. She walked with Draco through the chain link fence opening. It was a small park with swings, a see-saw, and a monkey bars.

"My dad and mum used to bring me here in the afternoons after dinner. My dad would push me on the swings or we would play tag. My memories of this park are only happy."

Draco smiled down at her. "Happy memories. I like happy memories. Can I push you on the swing? Or should we play tag?"

"I was thinking we could sit."

"Ok, let's sit," he led her to the bench that was facing the swings. He held her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it.

0o0o0o Draco

I sat there holding Hermione's hand. I hate seeing her hurting in any way. After ten minutes of silence, Hermione spoke again.

"Thank you for going with me today. I don't think I could have talked to the doctor without you there. I was so…" she looked like she didn't know the word.

"Lost?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

I turn to look at her, face to face, "I remember what it feels like to not know how to put your emotions into words. How much like a failure I felt when I just sat there and cried. My first few times of going to therapy I alternated between yelling and crying. I was so angry and disappointed in myself. I understand how lost you must feel."

Hermione nodded and gave me a small smile, "thank you for telling me that. I can't imagine the pain you must have felt at the end of the war."

"I didn't want that life. I was an idiotic boy who had bad things expected of him. I could have said no. I could have gone to Dumbledore. Hell, I could have gone to Snape. But I didn't. I was scared for my life and the life of my mother. Now, I see that my fear for my mother was misplaced. She didn't really care about me, just that the line wouldn't end. I _should_ have talked to someone." I let go of her hand and put the palms of my hands to my eyes, rubbing them.

"Draco, you were supposed to be protected by your parents, and they failed you. You were a boy who was thrust into a situation that wasn't for a moment fair. You were afraid and that is ok. You were allowed to feel fear. Someone should have helped you in sixth year. I noticed that you were looking, well, gaunt and sick. I should have, and I wanted to try to help you; but I knew that you would never have accepted help in any way." Hermione said, putting her hand on my chin and pulling me to look at her.

It wasn't often that I allowed myself to voice what I felt, only in my therapy sessions. But I felt like Hermione needed to hear that she isn't alone in how lost she feels.

"I agree. An adult should have noticed. We can help the children in the castle not feel so alone. That year I felt more alone than I had ever felt before. I never want another child to feel that way. You are right, I wouldn't have listened to you back then. But we can be the teachers who notice," I said with vehemence.

Hermione nodded, "I agree. We can be a positive change at Hogwarts. I know you have already been doing that before I came, but I am here to help you. Let's do this," she got up, "are you ready to head to Theo's?"

"Of course, lead the way my dear," I said smiling at her glowing face. Thinking a brave thought, I stopped her advance to the gate, "after our sessions next week, would you consider going on a date with me?" I blushed but looked into her eyes. She smiled wider than before if that was even possible. It lit up her whole face.

"Yes, Draco, I would love to go on a date with you after out sessions," Hermione said shyly. She took a step towards me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I smiled at her. We continued to walk toward the nearest apparition point.

"I can't believe term starts next week. I'm so excited to teach our Magical Studies Class. I think we should have pizza in the first class. It will help the students feel more welcome."

I smiled and nodded, "That is a great idea. We could incorporate other muggle foods into each class and maybe even have the house elves cook some muggle foods for meals for the whole school. It can be a learning experience for the whole school."

"Oh, theme meals! We can show movies and educate everyone on Muggle life during meals. You are a genius, Draco Malfoy." I could literally see the wheels turning in her beautiful head. I couldn't help it and laughed.

"Come here," I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "breath," and apparated to Theo's house.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I apologize for the wait on this. I promised this on Sunday, which was four days ago. Life got in the way. I had to drop out of my Master's program for familial reasons. It hurt. I'm getting over it, but it still hurt cuz it was my dream. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next installment of Safe at Last. I will hopefully get another chapter up rather quickly. Please read and review. They really help the muse be inspired!_

0o0o0oHermione

Hermione sat next to Draco at the staff table of the Great Hall. It was time for the Sorting Ceremony. The second years and above had entered the Great Hall with a swell of noise and happiness. She remembered her first year and the Sorting Ceremony. She had been terrified of failing more so than almost any other time in her life.

When the first years filed in behind Professor Sprout, she gave them an encouraging smile and nod, hoping that helped. Honestly, the nervous energy coming off the first years was causing her to be a little nervous. What if she failed as a teacher? Why had she thought she could teach two classes? She was going to fail, wasn't she? Her thoughts were halted by a hand gripping hers under the table.

He leaned toward her and whispered, "I can feel you panicking. You are fine. Stop overthinking. You will be a wonderful teacher." His fingers were rubbing small circles on her palm. Hermione took a breath and smiled at Draco.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Her nerves had gotten the better of her, and she had missed the Sorting Hat's song. The sorting had started.

"Alan, John"

 _Hufflepuff_

On and on through the eleven-year-old children. Hermione noticed a small girl with curly brown hair that looked unsure and took note that her name was Sophia Randall who was sorted to Ravenclaw. Another girl's name caught her attention because it was such a Muggle name-Arwen Turner was also sorted to Ravenclaw. It would be surprising if anyone, but a Muggle would know the name Arwen. Arwen had long blonde hair that was straight as a pin. Sitting next to Sophia, they were like night and day. Arwen reminded Hermione of Luna, just not as spacey. Sophia had a dark complexion and her curly hair was tamer than Hermione's was at that age.

"Zara, Lauren" went to Slytherin and everyone had been sorted. Professor McGonagall stood at the podium for just a moment to start the feast. She had taken up with Professor Dumbledore's method of waiting until after the feast to give announcements. That meant that Hermione had about another hour before she and Draco would need to speak before the entire student body with the changes they were making.

The meal was loud and boisterous with shouting across tables, something that was almost unheard of when Hermione and Draco were students. It amazed Hermione to see the difference that just a few years without the shadow of Voldemort could make on a student body. Even the sullener Slytherins were laughing and shouting to friends across the room.

Draco kept Hermione distracted during the meal, but she also sat next to Professor Vector who still taught Arithmancy. Hermione was glad that she could share a love of numbers with her old professor. Most of the other professors had arrived back at Hogwarts in the last few days.

At last, when the dessert was eaten and cleared magically, Minerva stood to make announcements. At first, it was the normal announcements from Mr. Filch and about the Forbidden Forest. She motioned for Hermione and Draco to join her at the podium.

"Students, I would like to introduce you first to the new Charms and Muggle Studies professor-Hermione Granger. She will be teaching both subjects until a teacher is procured for Muggle Studies. She and Professor Malfoy are going to explain some changes that are being made to help create unity, not just across houses, but across bloodlines and prejudice," Minerva stepped back to allow Hermione to take charge.

"Good evening students! As the Headmistress was saying, there will be a few changes this year. I was once a student, coming from a Muggle background. I knew nothing beyond what I had read in my assigned reading for the first few weeks. I picked up quite a few bits and pieces of information up as time passed, but it was hard. Professor Malfoy and I have worked during the summer to create a class that is extracurricular but is meant for Muggleborns or half-bloods who are unfamiliar with the Magical world. We will be meeting on Thursday afternoons in the Muggle Studies classroom. The things that will be taught are etiquette in the magical world, while it isn't very different there are some things you need to know, the money system, and music among other things. As you have questions we will try our best to answer."

Draco stepped forward, "There is also going to be inter-house movie nights. Magical families do not know what a movie is-let me just tell you it is amazing, and you don't want to miss it. The simplest explanation is its moving pictures with sound, action, color, and fun! There will be Muggle food at these events. We will hold them one Saturday a month for the whole school and if girls or boys want to do separate movies because I am told there are actual movies that do not appeal to both we can discuss when to hold those. Students who come from a magical family should not feel left out though. We will be planning, with the help of the Head Boy and Girl and Prefects, a winter ball and spring ball. The balls will have mostly magical foods and music. Although we may add some muggle music to the ball in the spring."

"We want to promote not just unity in houses, but unity in blood status. We are all the same-human. It doesn't matter what skin color, what sex, what blood status you are. We all deserve respect and dignity. If you have questions about any of those, seek Professor Malfoy, me, or your head of house. Announcements with the first movie night date and time will be put up by the end of the week," Hermione said with a smile. She and Draco stepped back and allowed the headmistress to take their place at the podium.

"Thank you, Professor Granger and Professor Malfoy," the headmistress smiled.

0o0o0o Draco

The first few days of term went by quickly and soon it was Thursday afternoon. The changes I had made in my classes had already seen great results. The first years were learning the very basic art of potion making. Hopefully, within a few weeks, we could move on to actual brewing. I was glad that Hermione and I had changed the curriculum to add this step. Snape had done well on this, but not as in depth as some of the Muggleborn students needed.

I was meeting Hermione for the first Magical Studies class. She had floo'd to the Potter's house to go to the nearest pizza place where Harry had placed a massive order for pizza. I offered to go with her, but she wanted me to be at the class early in case students showed up. Potter and Ginny were going to help her bring the pizza back to the castle. Harry had also found an old projector for the first movie night in a few nights. It looked like the pizza place close to the Potter's flat would be getting a lot of extra business from Hogwarts Castle.

I unlocked the door to the classroom chosen for the Magical Studies Class. It was a normal, unused classroom. Hermione must have asked the house elves to clean because there wasn't the usual layer of dust on the desks. I moved my wand and swept the desks into concentric semi-circles. Hopefully, we would have enough room for everyone.

I looked at my watch, a gift from my mum when I turned seventeen, one of the only gifts from my parents that I cared about, and saw that students should be arriving soon, there was only five minutes until class started. I heard steps outside the classroom and looked up just in time to see Hermione, Harry, and Ginny arrive carrying four pizzas each. Harry also had the projector under his arm.

"No one has arrived yet? Hmm…I wonder if anyone will. What if this is a failure before it even starts?" Hermione said putting her pizzas down and looking around.

I walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders, "Hermione, breathe, students will come, they may just be running late."

At that moment, fifteen first and second-year students arrived all at once, including Sophia Randall. They came and sat down in chairs. Hermione smiled at them and said, "Welcome! We are going to wait a few more minutes to make sure everyone who wants to be here arrives." The students nodded and sat there. They seemed to be a bit star struck to be in the room with _The Harry Potter_. Whispers started up, but the adults did not say anything.

Harry went to set up drop off the projector in Hermione's apartment and come back. Ginny sat on the teacher's desk having picked up a slice of pizza from one of the boxes and was eating it. A few minutes later, Hermione was glad she had waited, seventeen more students arrived, making a total of 32 students ranging from first to sixth year.

Looking at Draco to confirm they should start, "Welcome everyone to the first ever Magical Studies Class! Professor Malfoy and I will be your teachers. Now tell me how many of you are Muggleborn." She looked around as every hand was raised. This was such a necessary course. More and more Muggleborns each year meant a greater number of students who were at a disadvantage.

"Tonight, we are going to start off with things that are rather simple, but we will move to deeper and more complex topics. As a Muggle-born myself, I know what it's like to walk into Diagon Alley and not understand the currency, the floo system, or the etiquette. There aren't books about these things to learn from, you just must find a friend and learn them, at least that was the only option I had. Today, while eating pizza and drinking Butterbeer, we will learn about currency and Butterbeer." She smiled and waved her wand to the pizza boxes which sprang open.

"Winky!" she called. Winky, the house elf popped into the room. A collective gasp filled from the students earned a smile from Hermione. "Can you bring us 36 Butterbeers and plates, please?"

"Yes, madam, right away!" Winky said in her squeaky voice and bowing as she popped out of the room.

"That my friends, is a house elf. There are approximately 50 working at Hogwarts at any given time. Most well to do families own them. I have learned the hard way that house elves love their work and will deteriorate without a family to take care of. The Hogwarts house-elves view the students and faculty as their families. They are nearly always unnoticed, that is the mark of a good house elf. I don't call them often, but sometimes, it is just easier. Plus, I felt you needed to know about them. Anything to add Professor Malfoy?" Hermione said turning to Draco.

"You can free a house elf by giving it clothes, so do not give them clothes. They are allowed to do laundry, but if you present them with, say, a sock, it means they are free. This very well could break a house-elf's heart. Please don't do it, especially if you do not own the elf. You may have heard of Dobby the house elf who helped Harry Potter. He did once belong to my family, to my father. I will not make excuses for my father. He treated Dobby terribly. Slaves in the 1800's were treated better much of the time than Dobby. Harry Potter did Dobby the best service freeing him. But what Harry did not know was Dobby had bound himself to Harry and that was how he lived so long without a "family". Any questions so far?"

Winky popped back in with the Butterbeer and plates and put them on the desks of the students and gave the adults each a beverage and plate. Harry had arrived back in the classroom when Winky had arrived.

"Hey Winky, how are you?" he asked taking the Butterbeer and plate from Winky.

"Very good sir, it is good to see you, sir. Will there be anything else?" Winky asked Hermione and Draco.

"No Winky thank you, wait, yes. If these students have questions about house elves that Draco and I can't answer can we ask you to help us?"

"Of course, madam, of course. Just please no more clothes." Winky said smiling cheekily at Hermione.

"Of course not, Winky." Winky popped out and Hermione turned back to the class, "Did anyone have any questions? Everyone help yourselves to the pizza. There is no pizza in the wizarding world, which frankly is a shame, don't you think?" A laugh erupted from the students as they stood and came to grab a few slices of pizza.

"What exactly is Butterbeer, Professor? Is it alcoholic?" Sophia spoke up.

"Not to us it isn't, but to house-elves, it is highly alcoholic. Butterbeer is similar to cream soda mixed with butterscotch. That is as close to Muggle world I can get in my description. It is delicious though. I get tired of pumpkin juice and am glad for a Butterbeer once I hit third year and could visit Hogsmeade." The older students nodded their heads.

"While we are eating, I will explain the Magical currency and the approximate conversion rates. It is difficult to grasp, no matter what wizards say," she smirked at Draco and Ginny. Harry was nodding his head at the class and eating his pizza. "But before we do that, please introduce yourself. Say your name, year, and where you are from. I would like to get to know each of you beyond this class."


	22. Chapter 22

0o0o0o0o Draco

It was like a breath of fresh air to see confident Hermione teaching. During the Magical Society class last night, it was like she came back to life. Harry, Ginny, and I shared more than a few looks at the change that we saw right before our eyes. I realized it was because she was sharing something that would have made her transition into the magical world so much easier. She didn't want anyone else to feel ostracized because of lack of knowledge.

She covered currency, food and beverage differences-lamenting the deplorable lack of choices in the Magical world, house-elves, and introductions of everyone in the room, including Harry, much to his dismay. But due to the students being Muggleborn, Harry wasn't as much of a star as he would have been otherwise. Only the other students seemed a little in awe of him.

I was proud of the change I saw in her. That's what brought me to her classroom, to stand in the back while she finished her last class of the day. We were to head to our therapy appointments and a date afterward. I needed to change clothes and prepare for the date, but I couldn't wait any longer to see her. She was simply stunning. She was teaching Charms to the 6th year Ravenclaws. She was in her element yet again. Her professor's garb was a light magenta and fit her well with her hair swept up into a ponytail.

A few moments later, Hermione dismissed the class, and they filed out while I walked to the front of the room. Once the last of the students left the room, I took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"How was your day, love?" I asked quietly. She was blushing.

"Wonderful! I haven't felt this alive in a very long time. Why are you here? Aren't we supposed to be getting ready for our therapy sessions and…date?"

"Yes, but I couldn't wait any longer to see you. I also wanted to make sure I had told you to wear comfortable Muggle attire. We aren't going anywhere fancy for our date."

"Really, Mr. Malfoy, you shock me! Not fancy for our first date? What should I think about that?" she asked smirking.

I smirked back and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "that I know you really well." Her breath caught and she looked at me with anticipation.

"Ok, I just need half an hour to get ready, do you want me to meet you in your rooms or do you want to come to mine?"

"I will come back up here, and we can floo like normal. I will see you in half an hour," I stepped away from her and dropping the hand I still held. I walked to my rooms to start my preparations.

 _30 minutes later_

I knocked on Hermione's apartment door holding a bouquet of flowers. I had called one of the Malfoy family house elves to pick some flowers from the gardens at the Manor for me. Although I never planned on returning to the manor if I could help it, I still loved the gardens. They were extensive and had a plethora of unique plants. I told Dibs to pick Calla Lilies, Morning Glories, and sprays of chamomile to fill in the gaps. I'm not sure she would know the meaning of the flowers I chose, but I know the meanings. Dibs had wrapped the flowers in a lovely purple paper that offset the color of the Calla Lilies and Morning Glories perfectly. I was surprised at how lovely the elf made the flowers look. But Dibs had always been a perceptive elf.

Hermione opened the door only a moment after I knocked. She looked breathtaking and relaxed, just like I had hoped. Her purple jumper looked soft and the jeans she was wearing should be considered sinful with how sexy she was in them. The magical world definitely needed to update from wearing robes everywhere. She was wearing golden hoops in her ears and had the most brilliant smile on her face.

"Hello again, these are for you," I said holding out the flowers to her. Her smile widened at seeing the flowers.

"Thank you, Draco. Where did you get these flowers? I didn't think Morning Glories or Lilies grew in the greenhouses. Come in, I just need to put my shoes on and grab my purse," she said walking toward her kitchen. She waved her wand at a glass and it transformed into a vase. She filled it with water and unwrapped the flowers, placing them gently into the vase. She pulled one Morning Glory flower from the bunch and waved her wand at her hair and the flower attached itself to her hair in an intricate braid with her hair. I had no idea she knew such intricate charms. My look of shock must have shown on my face because she smiled at me.

"I studied hair charms for an entire summer but never really got to use this one. I haven't received a lot of flowers in my life. These are lovely though. Morning Glories and Calla Lilies are two of my favorite flowers. How did you know?"

"I honestly didn't. I chose them because they have specific meanings."

"Morning glories for affection, right?" she asked smiling at me, "Do you feel affection for me Draco?"

I swallow and take a deep breath. I hadn't wanted to tell her but since she seems to know the meanings of flowers, "Yes, I chose Morning Glories because I feel affection for you. Calla Lilies because I see your beauty. And chamomile because I will always be patient with you. I won't push you into anything with me. If you find you just want to be my friend, I will be happy with it. I want more, but I'm never going to push for more. You have been through too much to have me push you when you are not ready. I will wait for you," I breathe and look her in the eyes. My face is red with embarrassment, but it was worth explaining because if I had thought her smile couldn't get bigger, I was wrong. Her smile was so big and bright.

She took my hands in hers and said, "Thank you, Draco. You have no idea what this means to me to hear you say that you will wait for me. I'm a little nervous with starting a new relationship, but I trust you. You are an amazing man, and I feel safe with you. As ironic as that is, it has been a long time since I felt truly safe with someone. You have quickly become one of my best friends. I want to see where this goes, but I never want to lose your friendship. You have helped me through the darkest season of my life," she stood on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Now, no more heavy stuff until therapy. We need to go! I can't wait for our date. When are you telling me where we are going?" she spoke in a flurry of motion, picking up her purse and sliding on black and purple polka dot flats.

"You will see when we get there. It is a surprise, Hermione. What are you planning on doing during my therapy session?"

"I brought a book, of course," she answered, patting her purse. I followed her out of her apartment. She turned and locked and warded the door.

"What book did you bring?" I asked holding out the floo powder for her to take a handful. She blushed as she took the powder.

"It's a Muggle book called _A Walk to Remember_. It is one of my guilty pleasures and something I read when I just need to burn some time. My other fall back is _The Notebook._ But I didn't feel like reading that." She dropped in the powder and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron" and disappeared in green flames.

I followed her and continued the conversation as we walked to the apparition spot.

"Why are you embarrassed? Do you think I only read high literature all the time?"

"Well, yes. I mean I know you read a lot of different genres, but I have never seen you read anything that would be considered fluffy. I just thought you may laugh at me for my choice of novel."

I laughed, "Hermione, I'm going to confess something to you and you cannot tell Potter, ever. One of my favorite books ever is _Fight Club._ That is anything but high literature. Now don't get me wrong, I love Dickens and the other classics, but sometimes it just feels good to sit down with a novel that doesn't make you think too much."

"I have never read _Fight Club_. All I know about it is it's a guy book with lots of fighting. I think a movie was made of it a few years ago if you want me to find a copy of it for you," Hermione asked taking my hand.

I smiled at her, "That would be fun. I think you would like it. Some of the staff may like it as well. If it sticks close to the book, I don't think anyone lower than seventh year should watch it."

By this time, we had arrived at the apparition spot and apparated to the therapist's office. Only a few more hours to our date. I also couldn't wait to talk to the therapist about my plans to get his opinion.

 _A/N: I googled guy books and Fight Club was one of the choices. I know my husband loves it. It didn't seem to be high lit, but if I'm wrong, please let me know. I know its only a little detail, but I didn't want to go crazy with my books. I also think Hermione would read Nicholas Sparks as a way to unwind after hard days. And therapy is hard for her. Their date will be the next chapter. Where do you think Draco is taking her? Thank you for all the love on this story. I hope you liked this chapter. I haven't decided if their date will be from Hermione's perspective or Draco's again. I'm going to try to put another Magical Studies class in the next chapter as well, but not sure how that will work yet. Please read and review!_


	23. Chapter 23

0o0o0oDraco

I sat quietly with Hermione while she spoke with Dr. Rivers. He understood her need for support, and I tried to wait in the waiting room, but she never let go of my hand, so I followed her. I was proud of the progress she was making. This week, with having a purpose of teaching the next generation, she came alive.

I knew she had a lot to work through still, but there had been a little progress. And she had agreed to go on a date with me tonight. I had my therapy session right after Hermione's. I asked her to wait in the waiting room. It wasn't that I didn't want her to hear what I had to say, it was more a release of nerves. Talking through my feelings for Hermione with Dr. Rivers was necessary at this point.

"Well, Draco, how are you feeling this week?" Dr. Rivers began when I sat in my customary chair in front of his desk.

"Brilliant! It was the first week back into the term. The class that Hermione and I created for the Muggleborn and half-blood students started last night. It was a lot of fun. I watched Hermione come alive again. Its funny, the things I found annoying when we were in school together, now endears her to me. I…uh…I have feelings for her. I really like her. She agreed to go on a date with me tonight," I blushed as I spoke.

"Really? That is progress for her. And for you. To get the courage to ask a woman out, you are growing. How are you feeling about the date?"

I blush some more, "I'm taking her to a place in Muggle London, near Waterloo. I didn't want us to be stared at for our first date. I'm nervous. Dating such a lovely woman and going into Muggle London to do it is daunting. I know there is nothing to worry about, but still, I'm nervous."

"Draco, it is completely normal to be nervous on your first date. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is your first date as an adult?"

I nod, embarrassed. I'm a 23-year-old man who hasn't dated since school. Something must be wrong with me.

"No wonder you are nervous. What are your feelings for Ms. Granger? You said you have feelings; do you want to expound upon that?"

"Yes, I need to work through that, so I don't make a fool of myself. I really like her. She is brilliant and intimidating. She has been through so much but is still so strong. I mean, she left that bastard! That takes some bullocks and she is choosing to live each day. I am in awe of her. She is beautiful and kind. I…I don't want to ruin our friendship if this doesn't work out. I couldn't handle that," I finished quietly.

"What makes you think that you would lose her friendship?"

"Isn't that what normally what happens when friends date? I mean it ruined Theo and Daphne's friendship in 7th year," I ask confused.

"You are an adult. Ms. Granger is an adult. In adult relationships, you can choose to still be friends. One or two dates will not ruin a friendship. Even if you date for years then decide to break up, it doesn't mean you have to lose your friendship. If or when that happens, I can help you both navigate those waters if you would like. Don't let fear hold you back from feeling something for a woman," Dr. Rivers instructed sternly.

I think about what he had to say. I was still nervous, but I felt better having spoken my fears out loud.

"Should I tell her my fear of losing her friendship?" I ask quietly.

"If you feel like it will help you move forward, then yes. If you think it will hurt either one of you, then no. Is it important to you that she knows that her friendship means that much to you?"

"Yes, it is important to me. I think it would help her feel safer with me as well. It would take pressure off her. She hasn't had much experience with relationships either."

"Then tell her. And Muggle London is nothing to worry about. Just don't ask for fire whiskey or elf-made wine," Dr. Rivers said with a laugh.

"Believe it or not, I knew that," I smirk at him. I was feeling better, still nervous, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Until next week then. I know you will be coming with Ms. Granger. If you need to chat after her appointment, I can save a few minutes for you," Dr. Rivers said kindly.

"Thank you, sir. I'm not sure it will be necessary, but I appreciate it. One more thing, if you don't mind?" I ask looking at the clock, we still have ten minutes. Dr. Rivers nods at me to continue.

"Is it wrong that I don't care what my parents think about my relationship with Hermione? Mum lives in France and Father is in Azkaban. Should I feel guilty for not telling them? I don't communicate with my mother unless necessary."

"Are you happy in your life choices?" I nod at him. "Then don't tell them. They cannot tell you what to do. You are of age. You are a successful adult. If you were making foolish choices, I would suggest speaking to them more, but separating yourself from them has helped you heal. You have become your own man in the five years I have been seeing you. If telling them will hurt you, don't do it. Draco, I am proud of the man you have become. From the young man who was so angry, you could barely sit still in this room for the first few weeks, to the man who is confident, humble, and caring. Not just anyone would help Ms. Granger the way you have."

"Thank you, I don't want to tell either one of them until absolutely necessary," I stand and hold out my hand to shake the doctor's hand.

"Draco, you are a good man. Now, go have fun with Ms. Granger and don't stress. This will not destroy anything you have built with her," he said shaking my hand.

"Thank you," I open the door and see Hermione reading her romance novel. I smile at her. She is lost in the book and has a few tears falling down her cheeks. I didn't tell her, but I have read _A Walk to Remember_ before. I would never admit, but it did make me cry in the end. I walk toward her and sit down next to her.

"Hello beautiful, are you ready to go, or do you want to finish your book?" I asked wiping her tears with my thumbs once she looked up at me.

"Oh! You have finished already? I'm ready, it's just the end always makes me cry, no matter how many times I read it. It's just so…so lovely. To have a love that lasts through everything, it just makes me cry happily." She stood up, and I offered my arm to her.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" She asked smiling at me.

"Nope!" I laugh at her shocked face, "but I promise you will love it. And if you don't well, that's ok too."

"Ok…should I be worried? Have I dressed alright for where we are going?"

"You look perfect. Are you hungry? We can stop for tea and a snack or we can go where are going and eat an early dinner."

"I would love some tea and scones. I know a place if its ok for me to participate a little?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course, love, where too?"

0o0o0o0 Hermione

Draco was a gentleman. He was kind and courteous. He was everything a girl would want in a date. Hermione was amazed at the difference between the way Draco was treating her during their date. She had been fairly nervous about going on a date so soon after everything with Ron. She was afraid, but she thought that Draco understood this fear and helped calm her.

She felt her magic reach out for Draco every chance it got. But mostly when he was touching her. Hermione didn't know if he felt it as well, but she certainly felt the pull.

At the tea shop that was down the street, they ordered their tea with scones and clotted cream. Draco pulled out her chair for her to sit in. She smiled widely at him at this. It was clear that his breeding was coming out in his actions, but he also _wanted_ to take care of her.

"How were your classes this week?" Hermione broke the silence.

"They went well. The first years seemed to like the changes made in the curriculum. Even the second years looked relieved to not be brewing this week but reviewing cauldron care and basic potion skills. Knife sharpening should have always been on the curriculum. I'm not sure why Snape never had it on it. He may have just assumed that students knew to sharpen a knife. I'm hoping to have fewer students to send to Madame Pomfrey this year." He said with a smile.

"I didn't even think about knife sharpening, but you are correct. It should have always been on the curriculum. I wonder why I never noticed. I just automatically sharpened my knives. Hmm…you really care about your pupil's, don't you? I mean I know you do, but the fact that you have made so many changes in a curriculum that doesn't seem to change. It's amazing." Hermione said taking a bite of her scone.

Draco smiled at her and nodded, "We have talked about this before. I was angry for a long time that not one professor tried to help me in sixth year. Someone should have noticed and helped me. Even if it was to make sure I made it to meals and slept. Snape confronted me, but I didn't know he was trying to help with the way he was going about it. It really took over a year of working through my anger with Dr. Rivers to be able to even talk about it without screaming and feeling horrible. How were your classes? Was teaching two separate classes difficult?"

Hermione looked at him, "I don't know. I liked being so busy. But I also realized that I am not working on my emotional homework like I should because I am so busy and tired. I don't think about what happened to me. I probably shouldn't be talking about this on a first date. I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"Who says that we shouldn't talk about something serious on this date? You are my friend. I want to hear about your week."

"I realized while speaking with Dr. Rivers that I hadn't spent that much time working on my feelings and my emotions this week. I got swept up in teaching my classes. Running from my Muggle Studies classroom to the Charms classroom twice in order to make it in time. It is a lot more than I thought it would be. There is so much grading to do already for my classes that I don't think I will be able to keep up."

"How much homework are you assigning to already have things to grade?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It's not what I assigned. Flitwick assigned essays for third year and up to be completed during the summer. Most students turned them in. I think he did it so whoever took his place would have a handle on their knowledge."

"Maybe, just read through and give a grade of completion? Make note of what needs to be reviewed. That takes off the pressure of having to truly mark them but doesn't keep you up all night with essays."

"That may work. But I don't see this working out for the long run. I'm going to speak with Minerva about working on finding a new Muggle Studies professor. I hate to let it go, but it needs to be done. Maybe I should take Colin up on his offer to help teach. He would do well in Muggle Studies until there is a replacement. I could just be in the classroom to offer support. I don't know. I need to brainstorm." Hermione said frustrated.

Draco grabbed her hand across the table. She immediately felt calmer. It was amazing how just his touch could calm her. She hadn't realized it when she had the panic attack during the first few nights at Hogwarts, but she understood now. His magic and hers were connected somehow. She took a deep breath and looked in his grey eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the best eyes?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

"I have been told that I have unique eyes, but never the best," Draco responded teasingly.

Hermione blushed at his words and ducked her head. He still held her hand.

"I would argue that you have the best eyes. They are warm and inviting. You are expressive with your eyes. I can tell just by seeing your eyes what mood you are in. Did you know that?" Draco said quietly.

Hermione looked up with a question in her eyes. "Yes, sweetheart, I see that you have a question. What is it?"

"What do you mean, you can tell my mood? My eyes are always the same color."

Draco shook his head and cupped her cheek with one hand. "No, your eyes are warm brown when you are happy and excited. They light up with golden sparks when you are reading a good book. When you are sad or hurt, they almost turn to chocolate. I don't know how to explain that color. Your eyes are amazing."

"I could say the same for your eyes. I can tell when you are angry or frustrated by how mercurial they are. When you are happy, your eyes turn silver with blue flecks that seem to swirl. When you were speaking of sixth year, your eyes were like mercury. Now they are starting to swirl. I love your eyes. They are comforting to me."

Hermione was embarrassed that she had said so much and only on his eyes. She was nervous that she would ruin this date by being to open.

"There isn't a reason to be embarrassed. I'm glad you like my eyes. I love your eyes as well. So we are even. Are you ready for the surprise?"

"Yes!" She almost shouted. She looked around at her outburst and giggled.

Draco stood up and walked with her to the door. He held it open for her and offered his arm to guide her to their destination. He led her to an apparition point and apparated them to another Muggle area. They walked down the street for less than a minute.

"Are we still in London?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we are. I did some research and found this place and thought it may be fun for us. Especially since we are both competitive."

Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Where are we going?" She looked around the street and saw bars and storefronts.

Draco stopped her walking in front of a pub like a place called Draughts. "You are taking me to a pub? How is this going to allow us to be competitive?"

"You will see," Draco said smiling and holding the door open for her to walk through. It was still early enough that it didn't seem very busy.

Draco walked up to the hostess and spoke a few words. She nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Hermione took in the modern décor and open pipes on the ceiling. The bricks were painted a slate grey on the walls. The floor was a warm wood. The tables and chairs were modern looking, almost like a Starbucks. But along the walls were shelves and shelves of board games. Her eyes popped in shock.

The hostess broke through her thoughts, "Welcome to Draughts. Feel free to play any game you would like, just take care of it like it were your own. We start serving dinner in an hour. A waitress will be by in a few minutes to get your drink order. Have fun!" She smiled and set menus down on the table. Draco held out her chair again as she sat down.

"What game do you want to play? You may have to explain the rules for it though. I only know a few Muggle board game rules."

"It is amazing that you know any Muggle board games. What games do you know how to play? Where did you play them at?"

"I can play Scrabble and Sorry. I played them with Dr. Rivers. He had me play with him while I was talking because I had hit a block with some things. I just couldn't get the words out. He used board games to help my brain to keep my brain busy while I remembered. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it did. Once we started playing, I was able to discuss the war much easier. That was during the first year of therapy. I haven't played in a long time. Do you want to try Scrabble first? Magical words count right?" Draco smiled and laughed.

"Yes! I love Scrabble. But no one ever wants to play with me. And of course, magical words count! You can't play as a witch or wizard with just Muggle words!" Hermione giggled as she headed for the board games. She grabbed the first scrabble she could find. She saw Twister, Parchisi, Mancala, and so many other favorite games as well. One day, she would play a Trivia game with Draco.

"Ok let's do this."

Each won a game. The amount of giggling they were doing was fun to behold. Other patrons noticed them and smiled assuming it was probably their first date. The waitress came by about an hour after they had arrived and took their orders for food. Fish and chips for both. Hermione was again shocked by the similarities in their taste in food.

The waitress brought their order to the table and the games were held off for a few minutes while they ate.

Hermione had an idea that she had stowed away earlier, and she wanted to share with Draco. "We should create a wizarding trivia game like Trivial Pursuit for Muggles. We could create the idea and hand it off to George to mass produce in his store. I think it would be fun for the wizarding world to have more games. What do you think?"

"That would be a brilliant idea. We could work on it when we have downtime and during the holidays. I don't want you adding more to your plate without giving up at least one of your classes." Draco said seriously.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "It can be an ongoing project for us when we feel the urge. I think it would be a lot of fun though. What game do you want to play now? I don't particularly like Sorry or Trouble. But we could play Guess Who. That is a fairly innocuous game to play with very few rules."

Draco nodded and took Scrabble back to the shelves and found Guess Who?.

 _Later_

"Are you ready to head back to the castle?" Draco asked quietly as they packed up the last game they had played. Hermione had taught him how to play Mancala. Hermione was glad to see that he seemed to enjoy the game.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I'm exhausted. I had a lot of fun tonight though. This has been the best date I have ever been on."

A chill had entered the air as they left Draughts and walked to the apparition spot. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione to help keep her warm. She leaned her head on his chest as he apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

As they stepped out of the floo in Hermione's office at Hogwarts, Draco pulled her to him in a sweet hug.

"I have enjoyed tonight. Thank you for going with me." Hermione kept her head on his chest so she felt his words throughout her body.

She pulled on the Gryffindor bravery she had buried for so long, "Draco, will you kiss me?"

Draco pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want to push you to fast. I want to kiss you, I won't lie, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable in any way."

"I asked you to kiss me. I want to start replacing bad memories with good. This has been the best night. I had so much fun. If you don't want to kiss me, its fine. We can still be friends, but I thought," Hermione stopped speaking because Draco's mouth was on hers. A hand was in her hair and on her cheek. His lips were soft, warm and inviting. He kissed her softly at first but groaned when Hermione opened her mouth and used her tongue to swipe his lips. He pulled her closer to him by moving his hand from her cheek to her waist. After another few seconds of kissing, Draco pulled away.

"Goodnight sweet Hermione," Draco said as he let go of her.

Hermione stood there flushed and wanting to continue. She knew it wouldn't be healthy to keep going, but gods did Draco kiss well.

"Goodnight Draco. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." She turned and walked into her office.

Draco walked to his rooms with a smile on his face.

 _A/N: I worked on this as part of Nanowrimo. If it seems a little disjointed that is why. It was also written over a period of two-ish weeks so I may have messed up the flow a bit. If you see in glaring errors in tense or point of view, pm me. I will adjust once Nanowrimo is over. I did read over and edit, but I am writing so much right now that I probably missed something. This will probably be the last chapter on this story until Nanowrimo is over. I am currently at a little over 22000 words of my 50000-word goal. If I get done before the end of November, I will do my best to post the next chapter sooner._

 _The place I chose for Draco and Hermione's date actually exists. It is just not in London. There are two locations in the UK but neither are close to where they could safely apparate. Thus, I took artistic license and made one in London. I love google! Since I'm from Texas, USA I know very little UK geography. But Google and Google Maps saved me! lol I would love to be taken there on a date. It just seemed so much fun!_

 _On another note, for Nanowrimo, I am working on another Dramione fanfic. Yes! It is different. I'm really excited and proud of it. I need to find a beta. But my hope, with or without a beta, is for me to start posting the beginning chapters of the new story in January. Would you like me to give you the summary?_

 _What would the books have been like if Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor? What about if Narcissa divorced Lucius when Draco was eight years old? Would Draco take Ron's place in the golden trio? We will find out!_

 _I currently have six chapters written but not edited. It is very, very rough._

 _Alrighty then! please read and review! Your reviews make me smile and help me stay motivated to write!_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. The Holidays caused so much extra work that I didn't have time to write. And everyone in my family besides me got sick so I was playing nurse to my children and husband. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! This chapter was really hard to write, but I should have the next chapter up in just a few days if all goes well. Please read and review! I love all the reviews I have gotten so far on this story! Thank you for all the love._

0o0o0o Hermione

Hermione woke up feeling lighter than she had in years. She frowned at the thought and realized fourth year was the last year she felt light, free. Of course, helping Harry win the Tri-wizard Tournament was difficult but she hadn't felt so weighed down by life. Then she remembered the best date she had ever gone on last night and smiled laying on her pillow watching the sun sparkle through the gap in her curtains. She sighed and got up to begin her Saturday.

She walked to her kitchenette and saw a not floating in front of her coffee mug. It was mysteriously already full of coffee, just the way she liked it. She took the floating note out of the air and opened it. In beautiful lettering:

 _Hermione,_

 _Good Morning, Beautiful. Last night was so much fun. Thank you for going on a date with me. I was wondering if you had plans for the day. If you do not, would you consider going with me to Theo's house for lunch? I need to return some books, and I know you are itching to see his library again. I would also love to take you to dinner again. Nothing formal, I promise. Write your reply at the bottom of this note. I have charmed it to show up on my parchment._

 _Yours_

 _Draco_

Hermione was grinning as she read Draco's letter. He was so sweet and considerate. She picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip. She looked around for a quill or a pen. Finding one on her coffee table, she sat down and wrote:

 _How did you get the perfect cup of coffee and a note into my room?_

The paper glowed a soft purple and she waited for a second and continued writing.

 _Of course, I would like to go to Theo's house with you. His library is calling my name. When I die, I may want to be cremated and put on the mantle in his library. Is that weird? Anyway, I loved our date last night. Thank you for the most happily memorable night of my life. I need to grade some papers this morning, but I can meet you at 11:30 if that is ok?_

She put down the parchment after it glowed purple again and drank her coffee. She needed to make a list of books she wanted to look up. She wondered if she could find her notebook with her book list in it.

Hermione sat on her couch and thought about her notebook and the many essays that she needed to grade. But the cup of coffee was amazing. Draco continued to amaze her at every turn. He was nothing like the evil prat he was growing up. It hurt her a little knowing that the boy she grew up with as best friends, could change for the worst. Ron had hurt her more than Bellatrix ever could. But the boy who was her nemesis grew up to be kind, gentle, and understanding. Tears filled her eyes, as she realized that her life could not be more different from what she had planned when she had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at age eleven.

The parchment in front of her glowed blue.

 _I will take the secret to the grave…no really, I asked a house elf, who very kindly delivered the note and coffee. I'm glad you want to go with me to Theo's. He has been bugging me to bring you for days. He evidently has a new rare book he thinks we will love. The man has very little in his life that he looks forward too._

Hermione frowned at his words. She wasn't worried about the house elf, she was worried about Theo. She wrote back:

 _What do you mean he has very little in his life that he looks forward too? What does he do? I thought he was a chef or something._

She got up and put the coffee cup in the sink. She walked to the bathroom, removing her pajamas and placing them in the laundry basket. She waved her hand to use wandless magic to turn on the faucet in the shower. She got into the shower and washed her hair.

After showering, she dressed in comfortable clothing-jeans, button-down checked blue and white shirt with a white cardigan over it. She slipped on her blue flats and walked back into the kitchenette. She looked at the parchment and saw that Draco had replied to her:

 _He is. But he is still a pariah to the wizarding world, so he stays in the Muggle world most of the time. Books are his escape. To now have two friends he can safely share that escape helps him. Theo is one of those people who are most happy around people but will rarely show that happiness. The fact that he has asked me repeatedly to bring you by means he trusts you. Not sure how you did it, he is a hard nut to crack. Besides you, he is my closest friend. If you are amenable, we should make a weekly trip to see Theo._

Hermione was frowning at the loneliness that was seeping through the page of the parchment. The two men she planned on spending the afternoon with had had such lonely lives. She had been surrounded by friends for most of her Hogwarts life. But she could read between the lines, and she knew Draco enough by now to know that trusting her was a big deal. She was effectively an outsider to Theo, but he had accepted her. Tears filled her eyes. She wrote back:

 _I think it would be great to see Theo each week. Let's make it happen._

She looked at the clock and saw she still had almost two hours before she needed to meet Draco. Deciding to do the responsible thing and work on grading essays, she walked to her desk and pulled the stack of first-year essays toward her.

 _Later_

A knock at the door stirred her from her position at her desk grading third-year essays. This was going to take ages. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:30. She put down the pen and rubbed her neck. Picking up her wand, she waved it and the door opened to Draco.

"I wrote on the parchment, but you didn't respond, so I decided to come up and see if you had gotten buried under essays," Draco said with a grin.

Hermione groaned, "Yes, first and second years are hopeless at writing essays. I think I'm going to have to cover everything we have already covered all over again. They just don't seem to understand the material." She stood up and walked to the bookshelf looking it over for her notebook with her booklist. Not finding it after a few moments, she gave up and decided to just wing it.

"They will get it. Maybe review on Monday and Tuesday. Charms is a hard class to understand at first. You are doing a great job, don't worry so much. I know it is hard when you first start out, but it will get better." Draco said turning her toward him and holding her shoulders.

"I know. I will review on Monday. I just hate feeling like a failure." Hermione said sadly.

Draco frowned at her, "You are not a failure. You are amazing, Hermione. Don't listen to the voice in your head that says you are failing, because you are not. Teaching is difficult, but you can do it. If they are still having trouble after the review, maybe hold study sessions with older students and see if they can put what you are teaching in a different way. Enough of being professors. It's time to have fun." Draco ended with a smile.

"Ok, let's go!" Hermione said happily. She followed him to his office and flooed to Theo's house. Stepping out of the floo, she saw they had arrived in the library. Theo was waiting for them.

"Hello Hermione, Draco! Come take a look at this!" He said looking at a scroll in front of him on the table. He was wearing gloves to protect the scroll from the oils and dirt that may be on his hands.

Hermione walked toward him and gazed at the scroll. It was about two feet long by one foot wide and covered in writing. She saw the extra gloves to the side of the scroll and put them on. Draco followed suit. "How old is this scroll?" she whispered excitedly.

"It is dated to the Roman Empire, close to the close of the second century. It is written in Latin, so I am trying to translate it. Do you happen to know anything about Latin?" Theo asked stepping back and allowing Draco and Hermione to look over the scroll. He took the notebook and pen he had been writing the translation down in around the table with him.

"I don't know much Latin, but I have books that can help. I also know a spell that may help with some of the more obscure words. What is the subject of the scroll?" Draco asked gazing at the edges of the scroll. "This was torn at some point. It is only a partial scroll." He pointed to the tears at the end of the scroll.

"I know. It is supposed to be on early magic in the Roman world, but the little I have translated has not been about magic at all. It's been mostly riddles and philosophy." Theo said looking over what he had translated.

Hermione was staring at the scroll and had picked up the pen and notebook that had been near the gloves. She started writing quickly.

Draco and Theo shared a look and turned back to watch Hermione writing furiously. She worked for about five minutes before saying, "Draco, can you get me the books that you have on translating Latin? I don't know every word in Latin and am having a hard time translating a few of these words. I think they are the more obscure words that weren't used often. Theo, why do you think it was riddles and philosophy?" She said turning to Theo. Draco nodded and flooed to his office to get the books.

"Mostly because it didn't make sense, but I am not as fluent in Latin as you seem to be, and I may have mistranslated," Theo said meekly.

"Oh, I'm not fluent in Latin, but I have memorized most of the common words. I think you may have mistranslated. I will wait until Draco returns to explain." Hermione said picking up her pen and skipping a few lines and continued to translate.

Draco returned a few minutes later with the books on Latin in his hand. "This is all I have on Latin. What is this scroll, Hermione?" He put the books down next to the scroll.

Hermione nodded and took off her gloves to look through the book in front of her. She flipped a few pages and started writing again in the notebook. By the time she spoke again, she had three pages of translations.

"Ok, so how much did you pay for this scroll?" Hermione asked quietly.

Theo looked at her with questioning eyes, "700 Galleons. I talked them down from 1000 Galleons since the sellers didn't have it translated, only dated to the end of the second century. Why?"

"Because this is worth everything in your vaults. Possibly everything in Draco's vaults as well. This scroll covers the beginning of the discovery of magic and the nature of who had it first. This dates before the founders of Hogwarts, obviously, by about 800 years. If I can translate this, it will be invaluable to the history of magic as we know it. That period doesn't have much written about magic because so much was hushed up. Or it was attributed to the various gods." Hermione was speaking fast and translating at the same time. She stopped and looked up at the men in front of her. Both their mouths were hanging open in shock.

"800 years before the founders of Hogwarts? But…but…we don't have a history much further back than that." Theo said in an unbelieving voice.

Hermione smirked at him, "Until now. I wouldn't say anything to anyone about this until we can get it translated."

"Hermione, are you sure you can translate it?" Theo asked.

Hermione gave him a look of pure joy, "Yes, I can translate it. I have studied languages since I was a little girl. Latin is an easy language since our own language derived from Latin. It could take a few hours though."

0o0o0o0o Draco

Theo and I watched Hermione work in awe of her brilliance. She wrote furiously in the notebook, pausing occasionally to check a word. After two hours of watching her, Theo said, "I'm going to make lunch, Draco, so you want to help?" I nodded and followed him from the room.

"Who did you buy that scroll from?" I asked him quietly.

"A rare dealer in Prague. I took a trip this week. I wasn't sure what I was buying, but it was worth it due to the age." Theo said pulling items from the refrigerator and set them on the counter.

"I didn't know Hermione knew so many languages. She is amazing." I said in awe.

Theo nodded as he handed me a knife to cut cheese into slices for sandwiches. We worked in silence for a few minutes. "Do you know what kind of sandwich Hermione likes?" Theo finally asked.

"Yes, I will make it for her," I said taking the plate he held out to me and made her plate. Theo left the kitchen to get Hermione for lunch.

She came out of the library reluctantly. I could tell by the way she kept glancing back at the library door. "Hermione, you need to eat. You haven't had lunch." Theo was saying as he led her to the kitchen. I put the plate with her sandwich and some crisps in front of her.

"But there is still so much to translate. It is really fascinating. You have no idea. Thank you for lunch." She nodded to Draco. "What are you planning on doing with the scroll when we have finished translating it?"

"I'm not sure. Put it on display maybe? I will have it protected." Theo said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Hermione nodded, "It may behoove you to allow a historian to look at the scroll. I know this scroll could change the way Muggleborns are viewed. From what I have read, magic just appeared in a few families and grew from there. In essence, everyone is originally Muggleborn if you can trace your heritage far enough back. The person who wrote the scroll put his observations of who had magic and who didn't." Hermione said looking at both men.

"Fascinating isn't really a strong enough word," Draco said coming around to stand next to Hermione. "You are brilliant, Hermione. Who would you suggest talking to about the scroll?"

"I think Kingsley would be a good place to start. He can get us in contact with the correct people. I don't know any historians personally. If Kingsley can't help, then I don't know who can. But I really want to finish translating before we get anyone else involved. Can you imagine how this is going to change the way people see Muggleborns like me? I have always fought to have the right to be in this world. But now there is proof that I am a valid member of wizarding society." She finished angrily, wiping tears from her eyes. I took her in my arms and held her. She had started shaking as she spoke.

"I can't think of life without Hermione Granger in it. You belong in both the wizarding and Muggle world. You are a rare gem of a person Hermione." I whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel inferior."

"I know Draco. I just hate that even with the truth of the scroll, we won't change everyone's mind. I know I will always fight for my right to be in the wizarding world." She said wiping her eyes and pulling away from me.

I kissed her forehead, "I know, and I'm sorry. But I will be with you every step of the way to show that you belong."

Theo cleared his throat, "Hermione, you belong in the wizarding world. I'm glad to know you. Thank you for translating the scroll for me. If it helps at all, I never wanted to believe that Muggleborns were less than wizards, but my father made me spout off the stupidity of it."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "I need the loo." And walked down the hall.

I looked at Theo and spoke, "I hate every horrible thing I ever said to her." Theo nodded and walked toward the kitchen to make coffee.


End file.
